Secrets that Were Kept
by Erica Evans
Summary: [[New Ch.6 & A/N posted 3/4 **Complete!**]] Post-Hogwarts, H/G, Harry learns about relatives he never knew he had. Action, mystery, Animagi, a magical connection between two people, and rising dark lord who doesn't like Harry
1. Chapter 1: Home Again, Home Again

  
  


_**Secrets that Were Kept  
**_ By: Erica Evans  
  


  
  
** Chapter One: Home Again, Home Again**  
  
  


* * *

  
_Disclaimer: Basically if you don't recognize it, I own it. And if you do recognize it, then it belongs to J.K. Rowling._  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"Calm down, Harry!" Ginny grinned, patting his arm.  
  
But Harry couldn't calm himself. They were walking through King's Cross Station, anxiously awaiting the return of their two oldest sons from Hogwarts. Their daughter, Reagan, was chattering away at a million words a minute.  
  
"And then, Mum, can James take me on his broom? If we go to Grandmum's can he help me with Quidditch?" Reagan looked eagerly at her mother.  
  
"Reagan, for heaven's sake, calm down!" Ginny sighed as they approached the barrier between Platform 9 & 3/4 and the Muggle train station. "You're as bad as your father."   
  
Reagan grinned and looked lovingly at her father. She pushed her deep brown hair out of her face and moved next to him. Harry smiled and put his arm around her.  
  
"Hey Dad?" Reagan.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry said, not glancing down at her.  
  
"Daddy, please look at me when I speaking to you!" Reagan said and tried her hardest not to laugh. Harry gave in a looked at his daughter. He noticed, as he had many times since he had first held her, that his daughter had his mother's emerald eyes. Harry had never seen his mother in the flesh, but Reagan's eyes were an exact replica of every photograph he had ever seen of his mother.   
  
"Yes, my darling daughter?" Harry asked adding his own tone of mockery.  
  
"If I make the house team next year, can I get my own broom?" She asked.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge as we come to it," Harry said and Reagan took this as a yes. Harry had never denied her anything.  
  
Harry stood with his wife and daughter and they waited nervously together. His two sons were due back any moment. True, he had seen them last at Easter, but that was nearly two months ago. He sighed and glanced at Ginny. She smiled back weakly, displaying her restlessness. Ginny always tried to be the composed one. She slipped her arm into Harry's and they watched the barrier to Platform 9 & 3/4. After a few more sighs from Harry and tons of more questions from Reagan, the Hogwarts students began to file slowly out from of the barrier.  
  
They watched as the students passed through into the Muggle train station and smiled as they greeted their own families. Finally, Harry saw a familiar head of his son, bobbing among the crowd.  
  
"Honestly, Paul, I don't think you should be taking love advice from your uncles again," a dark haired boy said, laughing at the red haired boy walking with him.   
  
"Hey, he's your uncle too! But you're probably right, Darenn," Paul replied, laughing. "Next, he'll have me tempting my crushes with Canary Creams or something." The two boys laughed as they pulled their trunks along behind them.  
  
"Hello boys," Harry said. "Have a nice trip?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad, it was wonderful," Darenn said sarcastically, giving his father a hug. "You know, six hours on a train, yeah, loads of fun!"  
  
"And I swear, it gets longer every year," Paul said, hugging Ginny. "Hi, Aunt Ginny. Have you seen my father?"  
  
"No," she replied looking around. "But did I hear that you were taking love advice from a Weasley?" She asked eyeing him. He smiled sheepishly.   
  
"Yeah, I asked Uncle George how to get a girl to notice me. He sent me Fillibuster Fireworks. And all that got me was detention," He grinned at this and Darenn tried not to laugh.  
  
"Where's you're brother?" Harry asked, looking around for his other son.  
  
"Oh, he's coming," Darenn replied. "He had to help everyone off the train first. You know do the Prefect stuff." Harry smiled. Darenn had just finished his second year at Hogwarts. Both of their boys looked like him. Darenn had his father's messy black hair, however, Darenn also had his mother's eyes and smiled with them as she did.  
  
"You know, it wouldn't be a bad thing if we got a Prefect out of you too, you know," Ginny teasingly nudged her son.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said laughing, "I know, Mum."  
  
"At least your parents are subtle about it!" Paul exclaimed. "If I don't get excellent marks on, well, everything, then I think I'd be afraid to show my face at home again."  
  
"Now, Paul, Hermione isn't that bad," Ginny said, ruffling his hair.  
  
"Oh, I know,.... But my father is another story. I mean, it's not as if he was a stellar student or anything."  
  
"Well now, I do remember Ron being able to do some pretty complicated charm work in our Seventh year," Harry said, thinking back.  
  
"Well, that was only because Hermione was tutoring him," Ginny explained, glancing at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, tutoring all right," Harry muttered. Ginny giggled and elbowed him.  
  
"Harry, don't go there!" Ginny hissed.  
  
"Oh, I see my dad now," Paul exclaimed, standing on his tip toes. "See him, over there, trying to get through those Muggles?" Harry looked and sure enough, Ron was blocked by a large group of Asian Muggles taking photographs left and right. Paul ran off to meet him but the tourists stayed right in his way. He wasn't able to get around them and Harry tried not to laugh.   
  
"So, what is so funny?" someone asked and Harry turned to see his eldest son standing before him. James was almost as tall as Harry was. He smiled at his son and gave him a hug.   
  
"Welcome back," he said.  
  
"Oh, James, we're so happy that you boys are home now," Ginny said kissing their cheeks and pulling them into a hug.  
  
"Really, Mum, we've only been at school," James laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you saw us at Easter," Darenn said, smiling.  
  
"Wait a tick, who is this darling beauty standing behind Mum?" James questioned, teasingly looking surprised at the sight of Reagan.  
  
"Well, well, well, isn't that our wee bitty sister?" Darenn added still grinning from ear to ear. Harry thought he heard a hint of Fred and George in him here as he tried not to laugh.  
  
"You know, Miss Reagan, if I wasn't mistaken, I would have to guess that you have wonderful brothers," James started.  
  
"Yes, two wonderful, loving brothers who missed you very much," Darenn continued.  
  
"And I would suspect that these brothers might have..."  
  
"...I dunno, maybe brought you back...."  
  
"...Something that you can only get in Hogsmeade..."  
  
"...That just happens to be your favourite..."  
  
"But wait, did we leave those on the train?" James asked looking at his brother. Darenn looked sheepish.  
  
"I think we ate them," he whispered.  
  
"Oh," James said looking back at Reagan as her face fell. "Well, then these will have to do." He pulled a bag of chocolate toffees out of his robes and handed them to her. Reagan's face lit up. They laughed and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Come on boys," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, lets get you all home," Harry said, taking Ginny's hand and lead them out of the station.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Well, you accomplished one thing," Ginny stated as she began to clean up the kitchen.   
  
"And what is that?" Harry asked, charming the sink to scrub the dishes.  
  
"Your boys certainly have your Quidditch obsession," she said, throwing her auburn hair back out of her face.  
  
"My Quiddtich obsession?" he asked playfully. "I believe you were as much involved as I was."   
  
"Yeah," she laughed. "But not as much as Reagan was." Harry laughed at this comment as well.  
  
"I bet she's glad to have them back," Harry said, pulling his wife close to him. He loved these moments they spent together. "She's had only us to talk to all year long."  
  
"Yeah, think how bored she must have been," Ginny giggled.   
  
"Just think, next fall she'll be leaving us too," Harry sighed.  
  
"Why did our children have to grow up?" Ginny asked, looking up at Harry.  
  
"Beats me," he shrugged and Ginny laughed.  
  
"Come on, lets get this done so we can go to bed," she said teasingly, which made Harry grown. He went back to the sink and started to dry the dishes by hand, hoping it would speed things up.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
"Someone knocked on the door, Reagan," James sai,d looking up at her from his book.   
  
"And..." Reagan replied. She looked up from her own book she had been fully engaged in and stared at her brother. Her brothers had been home for two days now and she was beginning to wish for the silence again.  
  
"Well, go get it," he ordered.  
  
"I don't have to," she said, sitting up. "Why don't you go and get it."  
  
"Because I'm reading for school. And besides, I'm a Prefect and I don't want to," James said grinning. She loved her brother to death, but sometimes he was so infuriating.  
  
"You know your 'Prefect' nonsense doesn't work at home," Reagan stated.   
  
James shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his book.   
  
"You're hopeless," she huffed, getting to her feet. She headed towards the front entrance hall and opened the door.  
  
"Hello," A young woman said. She looked to be about twenty and had dark brown hair that fell on her shoulders. And Reagan could tell she was American.  
  
"Hello," Reagan responded, curious. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, uh, is your father here?" the woman asked slowly, clearly not quite knowing Reagan's relationship to Harry.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Reagan replied and opened the door for her to some in. The woman walked into the house and closed the door behind her. She followed Reagan into a sitting room off of the entrance hall.  
  
"If you wait here, I'll go and get him," Reagan replied and left the room. The woman glanced around, trying to take in as much as possible. She approached the mantel which was adorn with picture frames, many of them were full of people with red hair. There were a few with just three people, a red haired boy, a bushy haired girl, and a boy with messy black hair. She smiled and glanced at another frame that held an older picture of a family. There was a dark haired man and an auburn haired woman holding a baby. The mother was trying to make the baby wave. There were some older wedding pictures, and some newer ones a well. She stopped at a picture with a tall, dark haired man clutching the shoulder of a young man with a pointed birthday hat on his head.  
  
"Hello," Harry said, coming into the room. The woman turned around and stared at him. "I'm Harry Potter. My daughter, Reagan, told me you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Oh, I um, yeah, I did want to see you," she stammered. Harry looked at her and she smiled. She looked oddly familiar to him, but she was American, he had never met anyone from America before.  
  
"Harry, I heard a knock......" Ginny said as she came into the room. She stopped at the sight of Harry and this woman staring at each other. "Harry?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said quickly. "This is my wife, Ginny. Ginny, this is..." Harry stopped when he realized that he did not know this woman's name.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Julian," the woman said, extending her hand. Harry shook it apprehensively and then Ginny did as well, looking uncertain.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Julian," Harry said.  
  
"Consequently, Julian what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, um, about that," Julie replied, sheepishly, "That's why I here, really." Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then back at Julie. She sighed and sat down on the couch.   
  
"Are you all right?" Ginny asked sitting across from her on a couch. She was as cautious and curious as Harry was, but there seemed to be something wrong with this woman. Harry was silent as sat beside his wife. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Oh, I'm all right, this is just sort of.... odd to say. I should have owled or something but I had to come and see for myself," she paused and looked up at Harry. "My name is Julie Potter. Harry, I'm your cousin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: The Family He Never Knew

  
**Chapter Two: The Family He Never Knew He Had**   
  
A/N: I want to thank Imogen for betaing this for me at the last minute. Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!! 

* * *

  
  
  
Harry sat in shock. His cousin? How could that be?  
  
"Excuse me," Ginny said, breaking the silence. "How can you be Harry's cousin? His parents died when he was one. He doesn't have any other relatives."  
  
"That, in fact, is completely fabricated, created solely for the purpose of hiding my side of the family from yours." Julie stated.  
  
"My side of the family?" Harry repeated to himself, realizing what she had said. "From yours? How can that be so?"  
  
Julie sighed. "I guess I had just better tell you the entire story then." Swallowing, she looked at Harry and then Ginny.  
  
"Harry, you and I are related, through your father's side, obviously." Julie began. "Your grandfather is my grandfather's twin brother. Your father never knew about any of this. Our great grandparents parents got into a huge argument and our great grandmother ended up leaving and moving to America. Now at those times it was completely uncommon for a married couple to split up, so our great grandfather claimed that she had died. She brought my grandfather with her. They were about seven when their parents separated them. Our grandfathers were told that their twin had died. Now, everyone thought he was dead, so naturally Dumbledore had no clue either. Our great grandmother used a form of the Fidelius Charm to hide us from everyone back here, with the absence of a Secret Keeper."   
  
"So how did you find out about all of this?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, my grandfather died two weeks ago," Julie said looking down. "On his death bed he confessed this to my family. We all grew up not knowing any of this. My grandfather went to an American school for wizardry, and he raised his family there. It was on his mother's death bed that she told him the truth. And he never told us until before he died."  
  
"What's my grandfather's name?" Harry asked suddenly, after a brief pause.  
  
"Excuse me?" Julie asked him.  
  
"Well, if your story is true then you should know my grandfather's name," Harry stated looking at her. He was trained as an Auror, and highly ranked a well. He could usually tell a lie from the moment it started, but this was different. He wanted this to be true so badly that he was ignoring every intuition that told him it wasn't.  
  
"Bradden," Julie said. "Your grandfather's name was Bradden. My grandfather's name was Benjamin." She was right and Harry knew it. Dumbledore had told him that his grandfather's name was Bradden. He looked at her and smiled.   
  
"I have family," Harry said slowly. "And I never knew about them." Looking at Ginny, he could see the same amount of joy creeping across her face.  
  
"Yeah, and they want to meet you," Julie replied. "I came to offer you an invitation to America. To meet us all."  
  
"I can't believe this," Harry said. "This is surreal. I'm, I'm speechless."  
  
"Well, all you have to say is that you'll come to America to see us," Julie asked, hopefully. Harry looked at Ginny pleadingly and she smiled back.  
  
"Of course we'll come to meet everyone," Ginny said, half laughing at Harry. It was great for her to see her husband like this, giddy and vulnerable.  
  
"We should go soon," Harry said eagerly, jumping up from the couch. "I have holiday time I could use, and the boys are home and we haven't traveled in such a long time."   
  
"It's fine with me," Ginny laughed.   
  
"Can you get time off from work?" he asked her.  
  
"Harry, I'm Headmistress at a grammar school, I don't work during the summer holiday, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right," he said, trying to get a hold of himself.  
  
"Harry, calm down," Ginny said and pulled him back down onto the couch.  
  
"It will be wonderful to have you," Julie said, delighted.  
  
"Yeah!!" Reagan squealed and came running into the room. Harry looked back to see all three of his children coming into the room, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry Dad, we were listing from the hall," Darenn told his father.  
  
"It's all right," Ginny said as they sat around them. "This is Julie, she's your father's cousin."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you," Reagan beamed and shook Julie's hand. Harry laughed as his sons shook his cousin's hand as well. "Do we get to go to America today?"  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head. "Well, not today, but soon. Probably within the next couple days."  
  
"Yeah!!!" Reagan squealed again and hugged him excitedly.  
  
"That'll be great!" James declared.  
  
"Oh course it will!" Darenn cried. "We haven't been anywhere in forever!"  
  
"Boys, settle down," Ginny said, laughing. They quieted down a bit and pulled an excited Reagan out the room with them, talking excitedly of their trip to come.  
  
"I still can't believe this," Harry stated leaning back into the couch.  
  
"I can't either," Julie said. "It'll be so great for everyone to finally meet you."  
  
"Where in America do you live?" Ginny asked, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, on the west coast, in Northern California," Julie said. "There are a lot of magical communities there." She looked at them and how happy they looked. "I have to tell you, Harry, this came as a bit of a shock for me, as well as my family. We're are excited as you are about this." Harry looked at her and she smiled.  
  
"This is incredible," He started and paused. "Ever since I was in grammar school I had hoped for some long lost relative to come and take me away. And now, thirty years later, I find out that I do have long lost relatives. I just can't believe it." He looked at Ginny, glad she was here to share this with him.   
  
"Yeah, well now we can spend time with a family that doesn't have red hair," Ginny told him and they both laughed.  
  
"Ginny's the youngest of seven," Harry explained to Julie.  
  
"Yeah, with six older brothers," Ginny cried.  
  
"Six!" Julie exclaimed. "Oh my." Julie's eye grew huge and she laughed a little.  
  
"So seeing someone other than a red haired Weasley should be interesting," Harry said.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny cried, covering her mouth. "Harry, what are you gonna tell Ron?"   
  
"I'll ask him if he wants to come along," Harry simply stated. "I can't very well leave Ron and Hermione out of this."  
  
"My brother is his best friend from school," Ginny explained quickly.  
  
"Oh, well you're welcome to bring anyone you'd like. We'd love to meet everyone," Julie replied.  
  
"I am still in shock," Harry said, looking at Julie.  
  
"Well, I leave you to iron out the details," she said, getting up.  
  
"Oh, won't you stay for diner?" Ginny asked, getting up as well.  
  
"I wish I could." Julie replied. "But I actually do have to get home. I've been in England for two weeks looking for you, Harry. You're not exactly the easiest wizard to find."  
  
Harry laughed. "Well, it makes life easier if no one knows where we are."   
  
"First I had to locate a wizarding location in London, and once I got to Diagon Alley, no one there knew where you lived. The Daily Prophet didn't even know, but was excited I was asking. It seems you are a bit famous, Harry. I finally tried Muggle London as last resort, but, I made it. I found you, somehow."  
  
"Sorry, it took you so long," Harry said as they walked towards the door.  
  
"It turned out all right, though," Julie said, smiling and they walked towards the entrance hall. "I'll owl you with my address and directions and everything."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said, opening the door.  
  
'For what?" Julie asked, looking back at him.  
  
"For coming," Harry stated. "For telling me everything. You have no idea how wonderful this all is. A bit of a shock, but its wonderful to know that I have my own relatives and everything."  
  
"Well, you're very welcome," Julie said, stepping out the door.  
  
"So, we'll see you in a week or so?" Ginny asked, taking Harry's hand.  
  
"Everyone will be so pleased," Julie replied.  
  
"I can't wait," Harry said, and Julie walked down the path towards the street.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to the sounds of his children laughing. Smiling, he remembered the events of the previous day and he rolled out of bed. Pulling on his bath robe, he made his way towards the kitchen. He reached for the coffee pot and realized that it was already warm and full.  
  
"We made you coffee, Daddy," Reagan said from behind him.  
  
"Oh," he replied, turning. "Well, thank you."   
  
"Are you excited about what Julie told you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Harry pored himself a cup and sat down at the table, as she sat down across from him.  
  
"Me too, I can't wait to meet everyone," Reagan said. Harry nodded in agreement. He sipped his coffee for a moment more in peace until the boys came tromping back inside.  
  
"Good morning, Dad," James said, and got some juice out of the refrigerator. It was a Muggle appliance, but Harry loved it. It had been a house warming gift from Ginny's father, Arthur, when they bought this house.  
  
"Good morning," Harry replied and took another sip from his coffee.  
  
"We've just been out playing a little Quidditch," Darenn said. He grabbed a muffin and sat down at the table along side his sister. "It's beautiful outside."  
  
"Is it?" Harry asked. "And do you happen to know what time it is?"   
  
"Ummmm.." Darenn said and glanced at his brother for help.  
  
"Time for...breakfast?" James suggested.  
  
"No, it's seven o'clock in the morning," Ginny said, coming into the room. Harry smiled at her as she pulled her robe around her night gown and pulled her hair hastily out of her face.  
  
"Sorry, Mum," James said and kissed his mother on the cheek.  
  
"But, we made you coffee," Darenn said hopefully. Ginny smiled weakly and took the steaming mug Harry had pored for her.  
  
"Well, then I guess it's all right," she said and sipped her coffee. "But boys, you've been at it this early for the past three mornings in a row. Couldn't we move it to a bit later? Please?"  
  
"I suppose so," Darenn replied.  
  
"When are we going to America?" James asked.  
  
"Three days from today," Harry replied. He had been mentally counting the days till they departed.  
  
"Oh," James replied, glancing at his brother.  
  
"Then we best get in as much as we can now!" Darenn cried happily.  
  
"Can I come too?" Reagan asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, go get Dad's old broom, it's in the hallway closet," James said.  
  
"Can I?" Reagan asked, turning her begging eyes towards her parents.  
  
"Yes, yes, go on. The Firebolt is in the closet," Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Hope it's not too slow for you, Reagan!" Darenn called after her as she went to get it. "You know how those old brooms are!" Ginny shook her head at their retreating backs.   
  
"Since when was my Firebolt old and slow?" Harry asked Ginny as the back door banged shut.  
  
"Oh, since about fifteen years ago when they started making the LightBeams," she said, patting his arm affectionately.  
  
"Yeah, and that's all anyone flies now," Harry said and looked back at his coffee. "When did we get so old?"  
  
"We?" Ginny asked, her brow raising slightly. "We are not old, dear. You are old, there is no we."  
  
"Yeah, okay," Harry grinned. "I'll believe that in a million years."  
  
"Well, we can pretend can't we?"  
  
"How old do you think my relatives are?" Harry asked. "Our age? Older, younger?"  
  
"Probably all of the above," Ginny replied. "Guess we'll have to wait and see."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we will,"  
  
"How long till we leave? What, four five days?" Ginny teased him.  
  
"Three, and don't you taunt me for counting down either," Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Ginny claimed, though Harry didn't believe this either.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: The Distance Jumper

  
  
**Chapter Three: The Distance Jumper**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, hurry up please!" Ginny cried at him, standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," he exhaled, racing down the stairs and tying his tie at the same time. He raced into the kitchen, grabbed something and then ran back up the stairs. Ginny glanced down at the letter in her hand.   
  
_......One more thing, in America, people of magic generally stray away from the robes. I noticed when I was there that it seems to be a fading tradition in England as well. I noticed many just wore robes as coats and cloaks, but here we frankly don't wear them at all........_  
  
After Harry had read this he had insisted that the entire family go out any by new Muggle clothing. Ginny left much lighter and feminine in the summer dresses they had bought.  
  
"Harry! Ron and Hermione will be here any moment!" she cried at him. Ginny abandoned her attempts to hurry him along and went to check on her own children.   
  
Ron, Hermione and their children Paul, Caitlin, and twins Andslen and Abanine were all coming with them to the United States. Harry had drug his best friends' family along with his own on his shopping spree. He wanted everyone to be comfortable. Hermione and Ron were first coming to their house with their children and then they were all going to travel by Floo Powder to the Distance Jumper Station. It would be too difficult to use a Portkey or Floo Powder to travel to the the United States. They had booked eleven spaces on a Distance Jumper to the United States and it left in forty minutes.  
  
"Boys, are you ready?" Ginny asked hopefully, walking Darenn's room.   
  
"Yeah, Mum. We've just put the last bit in," James said. Ginny looked at the trunk. Both boys had to sit on it to get it shut.  
  
"There, see I told you they would fit." Darenn announced getting off his brother's trunk clearly pleased with himself. James simply shrugged and hoped off as well.  
  
"So Mum when do we..." James started but by was stopped by his trunk flying open and things fell to the floor.  
  
"What is this?" Ginny asked picking up a small yellow round yo-yo.  
  
"That, um.." James said.  
  
"Is this one of those trick yo-yos?" Ginny asked eyeing them.  
  
"Well, it, um.." Darenn muttered.  
  
"One of those Screaming Yo-Yo's from Zonko's?" she asked again. James and Darenn looked at each other.  
  
"We're sorry, Mum," James said.  
  
"But you see, Uncle George told us to bring some fun stuff," Darenn started.  
  
"When we went to America," James finished.  
  
"We just wanted to have some fun," Darenn said, pouting slightly. Ginny looked at them. George was going to hear about this. She smiled and laughed to herself.  
  
"Well, as long as your father doesn't see them," she began and her son's faces perked up.  
  
"Oh thanks, Mum!" James cried and scooped up a handful of other joke items that had fallen from the overstuffed trunk.  
  
"And if your father doesn't find out that I said it was okay," Ginny mischievously said and left the room. She walked back down the hall and something collided with her legs, nearly knocking her over.  
  
"Oh!" she gasped, steadying herself and looked to see what had run into her. Sitting at the base of her legs looking up at her was a little red haired girl with a huge smile upon her face.  
  
"Abanine Weasley!" Ginny heard Hermione cry coming into the hallway.  
  
"I'm a Blugger, Mummy!" the little girl cried getting up. "I had to smack into Auntie Ginny 'cause she's the Chaser!"  
  
"Abby, sweetie, do you remember what we talked about?" Hermione said picking her daughter up.  
  
"The Kidditch match is on time out while we're at Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny's," said a little boy identical to the little girl, coming out from behind Hermione.  
  
"That's right, we're on a time out so Daddy can Charm Master everything!" Abby cried from her mother's arms.  
  
"Yep, so we have to be quiet so Daddy can work, right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right!" she said whispering as Hermione put her down. She scampered off down the hall with her brother leaving Ginny and Hermione behind.  
  
"Quiddtich match?" Ginny asked eyeing Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Abby and Andy have been playing 'Quiddtich Match' for days and the only way to get them to stop is to tell them that Ron has to work," Hermione explained as the walked back into the sitting room. "Honest, the mind of six year old amazes me." Ginny laughed and sat down next to her on the couch. Ron was the Head Charm Master for the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He was in charge of all the precaution charms regarding the Quidditch balls and stadiums and he worked closely with the Department for Wizarding Secrecy.   
  
"Where is Ron?" Ginny asked realizing she hadn't seen her brother yet.  
  
"He's coming," Hermione replied. "I came through with Abby and Andy to get them out of the way. He'll be along soon with Paul, Caitlin and the trunks."   
  
"So how have you been?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked exhausted.  
  
"Well, life was definitely quieter before Paul came home," Hermione replied. Paul was the same year as Darenn at Hogwarts.   
  
"I'll agree with that!" Ginny agreed, laughing. "James and Darenn have been nice to have around, but they are certainty different from Reagan."  
  
"Boys usually are," Hermione said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, do you remember how Ron and Harry were?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Were?" Hermione giggled. "How about still are. Just don't let Harry say anything about the Canon's depressing season, and we'll all have a lovely holiday."  
  
"Yeah, and I think we all learned not to say anything bad about Harry's Aurors," Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yeah, he might Stun us or something," Hermione said trying to suppress her laughter. "But in all fairness, Harry does have an splendid team of Aurors and he is excellent at what he does."  
  
"And Ron is an excellent Charm Master," Ginny said trying to calm down.  
  
"But," Hermione said. "Neither of them have changed much."  
  
"True, they're both still hopeless and foolhardy," Ginny said smiling at her sister-in-law.  
  
"And stubborn and impulsive," Hermione said grinning back.  
  
"And supportive and loving," Harry said from behind them. Both women jumped and turned around.  
  
"And caring and affectionate," Ron said walking up next to Harry.  
  
"Harry, are you about ready to go?" Ginny asked getting up from the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I am," he grinned at her. "Am I really that hopeless?"   
  
"Oh, now we both know the truth in that," Ginny said kissing his cheek. Hermione patted Ron on the back and they left the room.  
  
"What are we going to do with those girls?" Ron asked shaking his head.  
  
"What we always do," Harry said, looking towards the fireplace. "Can we win?"  
  
"Have we ever?" Ron laughed.   
  
"Then I doubt there's much we can do about them," Harry chuckled shaking his head. He heard a faint pop and Ron's son, Paul, was standing in the fireplace holding a trunk.  
  
"Is Caitlin coming?" Ron asked helping his son from the fireplace.  
  
"Yeah, she i,." Paul replied brushing off his robes. He looked up at Harry and grinned.   
  
"Hi ya Uncle Harry!" Paul said.  
  
"Hi Paul," Harry replied taking the trunk from him. "James and Darenn will help with the rest of trunks."  
  
"Okay, I'll go get 'em!" he replied eagerly.  
  
"You know I think our children are more excited about this than we are," Harry said turning to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, we tried to explain to Abby and Andy that America wasn't in my mother's garden," Ron said. "They still don't get it."  
  
"Well, the Distance Jumper will be an experience for them," Harry said and then suddenly realized that they were going to be late for their trip.   
  
"Harry, we'll make it," Ron said seeing the horror on his friend's face.  
  
"Let's just hurry to make sure," Harry replied as he left the room. He passed James and Darenn in the hall on their way to get the rest of Ron's trunks and Harry went to get their trunks.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry cried from James' room. "Ginny! Come here please!"  
  
"Yes, Harry, what?" She asked looking quite annoyed.  
  
"Where is James' trunk?" he asked looking around the room.  
  
"It's in the study," She replied folding her arms.  
  
"And Darenn's?" he asked.  
  
"It's in the study,"  
  
"Oh. Well, I wanted to make sure everything was going okay," Harry said trying to cover up for his over reaction over nothing.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said coming over to him. "You need to calm down."   
  
"I know," he sighed. Ginny put her arms around him and he sank into her arms.   
  
"But we do need to go," she said staggering under his weight.  
  
"I know," he sighed and straightened. She flashed him a smile and left the room.   
  
"Pull yourself together, Potter," Harry said to himself. "You fought Voldemort, you can definitely do this."  
  
  
"Okay, we need to get through to Kings Cross as quickly as possible," Ginny said as Harry walked into the study. Hermione was standing holding Abby's hand and Ron was holding Andy's hand. James, Darenn and Paul were fidgeting excitedly and Reagan and Caitlin were trying to pay attention.  
  
"Harry! So nice of you to join us!" Ron said, patting him on the back.  
  
"Are we all ready to go?" Harry asked looking anxiously at them. After a few eager nods they turned towards the fireplace. The fireplace in the study was the one that was used for their formal travel; the fireplace in the sitting room was used for for casual traveling and for family and friends.  
  
"Ron, you'll go first with Andy," Ginny instructed. "And next will be James, Darenn and Paul with your trunks." As she said this each took their turn in the fireplace yelling, "Kings Cross!" as they stepped into the flames. Harry watched as each person disappeared into the fireplace.  
  
"Harry, take a trunk and Apparate to meet everyone at Kings Cross," Ginny said motioning towards a trunk.  
  
"Are you Apparating also?" He asked and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'll be right behind you," she said smiling at him. He stepped back, holding the trunk in one hand and waved his wand with the other. For a brief moment he felt the familiar floating sensation that Apparating gave it's caster. But as soon as he realized it was happening, it was over and he was standing in a large room in Kings Cross station.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Luckily, everyone made it to Kings Cross Station without any problems, though Ginny didn't think Harry could take much more. The Distance Jumper Station was a long platform towards the end of Kings Cross Station, on the Wizarding side. Harry lead the way towards the ticket counter with his family trotting along behind him. He smiled and handed the man at the counter their tickets.  
  
"There ya go, Mr..." the man said looking up at Harry. "Mr. Potter."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said, taking the tickets back from the man.  
  
"You're very welcome," he said. "You don't remember me do ya?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Morgon Quiggley, Mr. Potter," he said shaking his hand. "I was in me first year when you was in your seventh. Can't expect you to remember me all that well. Why, I even considered trying out for Quidditch, but I wasn't half the Seeker you were!" He nudged Harry on the arm at this and smiled brightly at Harry before turning to the rest of them. "Well, aren't we bringing the whole family along today!"  
  
"Yes, well, we do need to be off," Harry said looking towards the Jumper Gates.  
  
"Well, if I don't believe my eyes! I have not one, but two Weasley's here at my counter. Isn't it a grand day!" He shook Ron's hand vigorously and turned to Ginny. "Miss Ginny Weasley, I do remember you. I have to admit that I had the biggest crush on you until the end of my second year when you finished school. It certainty is a pleasure to see you again."   
  
"It's Ginny Potter now," she said pulling her hand away from Morgon's lips as he pulled them close to kiss them. Harry giggled to himself and he saw James snicker at Morgon as well.   
  
"Yes, well," Morgon said smiling sheepishly. He looked past Ginny and turned his googly eyes to Hermione.  
  
"And if it isn't Hermione Granger," he said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Yes, and you're making us late for our trip," she said sternly taking her hand back. She pushed towards the front of their group and lead the way with Harry close at her heals.  
  
"It was nice to see you all again!" Morgon called from behind them.  
  
"Man, was he creepy," James said to Paul.  
  
"Yeah, did he see the way he was looking at your mum?" Paul asked squeamishly. Both boys shuddered and continued to follow their parents.  
  
  
  
"Okay, this is our gate," Harry said stopping in front of a door marked Gate 3.  
  
"Are you Potter and Weasley, Jump 6132?" the employee said.  
  
"Yes, that's us," Harry said quickly trying to avoid another run in with a former Hogwarts student. He smiled and ushered them into the Distance Jumper.  
  
"Wow, this is cool," Reagan said, following closely behind her father. They had walked into a room with five long pews in the middle of the room. Harry watched as Reagan traced her finger along the back of the wooden bench and took her seat next to him. The peculiar thing about this room was the walls and the ceiling, or the lack of them. A thick metallic silver goo was glistening, covering the walls from ceiling to floor. They all settled down and watched as the employee described to them how the Distance Jumper worked.  
  
"Distance Jumpers work in the same way as Apparating. The Jump Master will say the incantation and all the contents of the room are transported instantly to another location. In your case you will end up in San Francisco, California." He turned to the metallic goo in front of him and touched it with his wand, muttering something. He turned back to Harry and his family and smiled.  
  
"Have a nice trip," he said and walked through the goo in the direction that they had entered from.  
  
"This is defiantly interesting," James said.   
  
"I wonder wonder what this stuff is," Paul pondered looking around.  
  
"Don't touch it," Hermione said as he reached out towards the wall. "You'll mess up the spell he just placed." Paul looked questioningly at James and shrugged his shoulders. Harry laughed to himself; he was used to Hermione's know it all attitude.  
  
"Daddy, do they have Quidditch in America?" Andy asked.  
  
"Yes, they do. But not everyone loves it as much as we do," Ron answered patting his youngest son on the knee. "But we brought our own set so we can teach your new cousins, just incase they don't know how." The little boy smiled and nodded in approval.   
  
"Dad, when is something going to happen?" Darenn asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Just wait, it's almost done," Harry said, reassuringly. Everyone sort of looked around, wondering when something was going to happen. No more than a few minutes went by when a young blond woman walked through the metallic goo.  
  
"Oh, no, is something wrong?" Ron groaned.   
  
"No, Ron everything is fine," Harry answered.  
  
"Welcome," the young woman said. "My name is Suzanne and I am please to be the first to welcome you to the United States." Ron wore an expression of total confusion and Ginny looked at Harry questionably.  
  
"You mean its over?" James asked, astonished.  
  
"Yes, you arrived just a moment ago," Suzanne replied. As she spoke two young men came through the goo and began to move their trunks to the other side.  
  
"When..." Ron asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Didn't you feel the tingling sensation running through your body a moment ago?" Harry asked standing up.  
  
"Yeah, but I just thought it was nerves," Ron answered.  
  
"Well, that was us Jumping to California," Harry explained. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "We just all Jumped from London to California. That was the spell that the man put on the inside of the room. He did the first part inside, to secure the room and then the Jump Master finished it on the other side. We were instantly transported here. It's the same principle as Apparating." Harry had forgotten that he was the only one that had ever used an Distance Jumper. He had to use them all the time when he traveled with the Aurors, so he was quite used to them.   
  
"Come on," he said and stepped through the goo with everyone staring at his back in amazement.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4: American's Favourite City

  
  
  
**Chapter Four: America's Favourite City**   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"So where are we planing on meeting Julie?" Ron asked as they made their way through the San Francisco Distance Jumper Station. There was a large sign that flashed "Welcome to San Francisco," and "America's Favorite City!" Harry looked around and was amazed. He had never been to America, the extent of his traveling had been mostly done in Europe, Asia and Africa. Everything seemed to be different, brighter, more relaxed. He loved it. Reagan was even more amazed that he was. Watching her expressions reminded Harry of how he had felt when he first walked down Diagon Alley with Hagrid, almost twenty five years ago.  
  
"We're to go to the Portkey Transportation Desk," Harry replied. Julie had owled them after she left and gave her address and directions on how to get there. Traveling in America was not much different then traveling in England.  
  
"We're taking a Portkey?" Darenn asked.  
  
"We're meeting Julie there and going with her by Portkey," Harry explained. They walked in silence following the sign to the Portkey Transportation Desk. However, it was much easier said than done. Harry mentally compared the American Distance Jumper Station to a muggle airport. He had been in one once when he had to pick up a foreign dignitary who had been obsessed with Muggle travel. Harry thought this Station was just like an airport, with the absence of the Muggles. There were wizards and witches everywhere, bustling about and moving past them. Harry stopped and looked around for something to aid him in finding his way.  
  
"Did we take a wrong turn?" Ron asked looking at Harry.  
  
"This Station is just," Harry paused, "confusing." In truth it was. Everyone was speaking English, but it was different from the English he was used to hearing at home. He looked back at everyone looking at him and gave them a brave smile. He started to walk again and found an information desk.  
  
"How may I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked as they approached.  
  
"Where can we find the Portkey Transportation Desk?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, well, you are certainty a long way from that," the woman said pulling out a map. She tapped with her wand and and green arrows started to move in different directions. "First go back the way you came and when you see the flower shop, you need to look to you left and you will see and a long white staircase going both up and down. Don't take that, look the other direction and follow the Jumper gates as they count down from fourteen to three. After you pass Jumper Gate Three, continue to walk...." the woman rambled on and on but Harry had stopped paying attention. Three tall dark headed figures had just Apparated down the corridor from them. Harry turned to Ginny and she read his gaze.  
  
"Everyone, this way," she said ushering them off. Hermione followed Harry's gaze town the corridor and moved her twins nearer to her. She moved along after Ginny calling for Ron to follow.  
  
"Harry," Ron began but stopped, knowing that it was no use. Ron had no training on this sort of thing and a Quidditch Containing Charm would do no good here. He gave Harry a hopeful smile and went off after Ginny and Hermione. They had learned a long time ago to not test these waters with him. Harry watched slowly as the hooded figures stood silently still. People suddenly stopped walking, and they began to running.  
  
And screaming and panicking.   
  
Harry moved through the mob towards the hooded figures. He couldn't believe that they could be Death Eaters, but he was prepared for anything. The hooded figures were still standing perfectly still. Harry stopped 30 feet from them and stood facing them. This was definitely peculiar behavior for a Death Eater, Harry thought, what are they waiting for? Then, as one, they drew their wands and started cursing every person around them.  
  
"What are you trying to accomplish?" Harry yelled over the chaos. The three figures looked at him and raised their wands. But Harry was quicker. His reflexes from his days as a Seeker and his training as an Auror leapt into action.  
  
_"Confluct Infensus!"_ Harry cried as he moved out way of the curse the figure had thrown at him. He turned and saw that the figures had stopped moving completely. All three stood completely still holding their wands out. People around Harry stopped and looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked moving through the crowd. People were getting to their feet, straightening their robes and looking completely amazed at Harry. He made his way to the hooded figures and disarmed them all. He magically bound their wrists together and turned to survey the damage. People were still moving slowly looking at him in awe.  
  
"Sir, sir!" Harry turned and saw four officers running over to him.  
  
"Incredible!" one said moving around the hooded figures still standing as stone.  
  
"They've just got Wrist Lockers on them," Harry said. "It won't last forever."  
  
"Yes, of course, straight away sir," Another officer said. Harry pulled back the figures hoods and didn't recognize any of them. All three stared blankly back at him. Harry watched as the officer put a Hover charm on them and moved down the corridor.  
  
"Excuse me sir," one officer said to him and Harry turned his head to look at him.  
  
"Everyone seems to be all right," Harry replied.  
  
"Yes, sir, they do." the officer said. "May I ask, what is your name?" Harry looked at him and around him. There were just people standing now, waiting and watching for him to tell them who he was.  
  
"Potter," Harry replied and paused. "Harry Potter."  
  
"Well thank you very much, Mr. Potter. If you hadn't been there to stop those men, goodness knows what damage they could have done," the last officer said to Harry.  
  
"Well, it wasn't a big deal. I've dealt with Death Eaters before," Harry replied.  
  
"Death Eaters?" the officer asked.  
  
"Yes, Death Eaters, or something close to them," Harry repeated.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny called. Harry turned to see her moving towards him through the crowd that had accumulated in the past couple minutes.  
  
"Ginny, everything is okay," Harry said as she reached him. She hugged him and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I always worry, Harry," she said.  
  
"Excuse me, but how did you know what to do with these, uh, Death Eaters?" the officer said.  
  
"Because," Harry said turning back to the officer, annoyed at his questioning. "I'm an Auror and in England that is what Aurors do with Death Eaters." Everyone turned whispered to their neighbors as he said this and looked at him with even more amazement.  
  
"Don't you know what a Death Eater is?" Ginny asked. The officer shook his head and Ginny looked amazed at everyone.  
  
"We've just begun to have these disturbances and no one has been able to stop them." The officer explained.  
  
"Until you, that is," the other officer added.  
  
"Well, I am glad that I could help you out," Harry replied wanting to get away from everyone's staring eyes. He had gotten used to it at home and in time it had died down. "But I am on my vacation with my family and would like to see to them." Harry turned and walked away through the crowd holding Ginny's hand. As he passed by the the people he had just saved from the hooded figures, he heard whispers of his name and thank you's escape from their mouths. He saw Ron and Hermione standing with their children and his and he smiled at this welcome sight.  
  
"Oh, Harry, we were so worried," Hermione said hugging him.  
  
"Hermione, it was nothing," he said trying to reassure her. "Nothing I couldn't handle." Ron smiled and hook his hand and Harry looked to the faces of his own children.  
  
"Are you okay Daddy?" Reagan asked.  
  
"Of course I am," Harry replied. "Aren't I always?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are," she said hugging him.  
  
"Guess you couldn't help but make a scene could you, Potter?" a sneering voice came from behind him. Harry turned and stared at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco, do you need anything?" Harry asked turning towards him. After Hogwarts, Harry and Draco had been practically forced to be civil to each other when they both went into Auror training. They had been equal then, but now Harry outranked Draco by a great amount. Harry's ranking now forced Draco to be even more civil and polite to him. He even had to go as far to call him "sir" while in the presence of other Aurors. If he didn't, it was considered disrespect, which was as punishable as treason.  
  
"No. Just couldn't help but notice how you make yourself known every time you go anywhere," Draco replied.  
  
"You've made your comment," Harry said flatly. "You can be on your way now."  
  
"Not if I'm not done talking to you," Draco said coldly. Harry saw Draco's son, Sabin, exchange hatred glances with James and Ginny was glaring at Draco's wife, Morenna.  
  
"I could make it an order, Draco," Harry said cooly. "Or you could just leave on your own." Draco shot him a look that could have killed if he had said a curse to match it. Harry simply glared as Draco and his family walked quickly away. Harry knew, as well as Malfoy did, that if he did not obey a direct order from a superior, he could be relieved of his title as an Auror. It was not something Draco wanted to mess with.  
  
"I really don't like them, Dad," James said looking up at Harry.  
  
"Neither do I," Harry replied tapping his trunk. It hovered weightless, next to him and he turned to find the Portkey Transportation Desk.  
  
Walking through the Station now was virtually impossible. Everyone seemed to recognize Harry as if he was famous. And he was famous, just not in America. Luckily, Julie found them before they found the Desk.  
  
"Harry!" she called and Harry glanced in her direction. By then all the trunks had been tapped to make them weightless and Hermione had stopped carrying Abby.  
  
"I am so glad to see you," Harry said as she ran up to them.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you. I've been hearing the strangest rumors," Julie replied. Harry smiled at his cousin. She looked a lot less professional now than she had in England, and she looked happier.  
  
"Oh, that's interesting," Harry said avoiding her eyes. Julie shrugged and looked over her shoulder as three more people approached them.  
  
"Harry, these are more of your cousins," Julie said. "I would like you to meet Joshua Potter, Blake O'Connor and his sister Breannen Williamson." Harry shook their hands and turned to Ginny.  
  
"This is my wife Ginny," Harry began, "my best friends, Ron and Hermione. The red haired ones are their children, Paul, Caitlin, Abby and Andy. And the dark haired ones are my children, James, Darenn and Reagan."  
  
"It great to finally meet you," Josh said grinning.  
  
"Julie had told us so much about you," Bre said.  
  
"Well, lets get out of here," Julie said. Josh and Blake took the trunks and walked ahead of everyone else, creating a clear path for everyone behind them.  
  
"So were you glad to get back home?" Ginny asked Julie.  
  
"Yes, I was. I needed to get back. I had tons to catch up on at work and I missed my daughter to death," Julie replied glancing at Ginny.  
  
"What do you do, Julie?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm a Justice Consultant," she replied.  
  
"A Justice consultant.?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I deal with the representation of wizards who have been put on trial," she explained. "I make them appear to be innocent when in fact few of them truly are."  
  
"Oh, sort of like a lawyer?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A what?" Julie asked looking at Hermione.  
  
"Never mind," she answered quickly.  
  
"How old is your daughter?" Ginny asked changing the subject.  
  
"Kelsey just turned three, one month ago," Julie said proudly.  
  
"And what does your husband do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, he died, before Kelsey was born," Julie said slowly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said biting her lip. Harry laughed. Hermione certainly had been putting her foot in her mouth.  
  
"It's okay," Julie said turning to smile at Hermione. "It was quick and painless. I would have hated it if he had suffered."  
  
"So how many cousins do I actually have?" Harry asked trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
"Well, my grandfather, Benjamin, had four children, Ben Jr., Brandon, Carley and Rebecca. Ben Jr. is my father and I have an older brother named Andrew. Brandon has two boys, Tavean and Benson, Carley has two boys and a girl, Bryce, Nicole and Josh, and Becca had Blake and Breannen, who are twins." She stopped to count on her fingers. "So in all there are nine cousins and those nine cousins have fourteen children under the age of sixteen."  
  
"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "I didn't realize that there were other families as big as ours. Can you believe it Ginny? We're not the only ones with tons of family members."  
  
"Ron, there are other people in the world besides us," Ginny replied, laughing. Harry grinned and followed Josh and Blake towards the Portkey Transportation Desk. James had ran up in front of them and was eagerly talking to to Josh and Blake about something. As they approached the Desk, Harry's nerves began to fade and he eagerly looked forward to the next couple of weeks.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ A/N: "Confluct Infensus" is the incantation for the Stone-Still Curse. And I made up. Roughly translated from Latin, it means "stop those who move to harm others." Just thought you all would like to know that. :) _


	5. Chapter 5: It Can't Rain All The Time

  
  
  
  
**Chapter Five: It Can't Rain All the Time**   
  
  
"So, this is your house?" Harry asked, following Julie through a door. They had used a Portkey, four to be exact, and had appeared at the driveway of a house.   
  
"Oh, no, this used to be my grandfather's house," she replied. "My father has two sisters and a brother, and they grew up here. There are plenty of rooms." Harry nodded and turned to make sure everyone was getting inside all right. This house was amazing. It wasn't elaborate, but you could tell that a family grew up there. It was very bright, and cheery.   
  
"Try not to look so nervous," Ginny said, flashing him a supportive smile.   
  
"I'm fine," Harry said.   
  
"Yeah, sure you are," Hermione said, following Ginny past him. He huffed and followed them into a living room. He could hear James behind him talking to Paul, and Ron was the last one in the room. Caitlin and Reagan were helping him with the remaining trunks and the twins.   
  
"You can just leave your trunks in here," Julie said. "You are all staying here. This used to be my grandfather's house, until my father bought it from him. My grandfather lived here with us until he died three weeks ago." She paused and looked around the room.   
  
"Is there any place we could..." Ginny began.   
  
"...Freshen up a bit?" Hermione asked, finishing for her sister-in-law.   
  
"Oh, yes of course," Julie said, and lead them out of the room.   
  
"Why do they have to freshen up? We're only been traveling for an hour," Ron asked.   
  
"Because they're women?" Harry replied. He had learned a long time ago not to question why women do the things they do. Ron shrugged his shoulders and turned to answer Abby's questions.   
  
"Daddy, are you scared?" Reagan asked, and Harry turned to look at her.   
  
"Me, scared?" he asked. "Ha!"   
  
Reagan looked at him doubtfully. "Dad, honestly, it's you. You can admit when you get scared, 'cause I know you do sometimes."   
  
Harry sighed. "I'm a little nervous."   
  
"A little?" she asked. Harry laughed.   
  
"Is it possible to hide anything from you?" he laughed, hugging her.   
  
"No," she said. Harry looked down at his daughter and smiled.   
  
"You're right. I'm sure everything will be fine," Harry told her. Reagan nodded and stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek before turning to her cousins playing on the floor.   
  
"All right, we feel better now," Hermione said, coming back into the room. Abby ran up to her and she picked her daughter up. Ginny crossed the room and put an arm around her husband's waist.   
  
"You okay?" Ginny asked him.   
  
"Yeah," Harry lied. "I'm fine." He gave her an encouraging smile and kissed her forehead.   
  
"So when do we get to meet everyone?" James asked.   
  
"Actually," Julie said, coming into the room.   
  
Harry turned and saw a two people he didn't recognize. The older woman and and younger girl who both resembled Julie and each other. All three faces were almost identical, and they had the same hair color, though the older woman's was specked with gray.   
  
"This is my mother, Angela, and my daughter, Kelsey," Julie introduced them.   
  
"Oh, just call me Nana," Angela said, walking into the room.   
  
"Mom, this is Harry," Julie said, motioning to him. He smiled and shook her hand.   
  
"It's very nice to meet you," he said politely. Angela stared in awe at him.   
  
"So this is Old Benny's nephew," she said, taking Harry's face into her hands. "Why, you look just like him! Well, when he was younger of course."   
  
"Thank you," Harry said. "This is my wife, Ginny."   
  
"Hello, Ginny," she said, shaking her hand.   
  
"These are our children, James, Darenn and Reagan," Ginny said. They each shook her hand smiling proudly.   
  
"And these are Ron and Hermione Weasley, my two best friends from school," Harry said, motioning to his friends. "Ron is also Ginny's older brother."   
  
"Hello," Hermione said, shaking her hand. "It is very nice to meet you."   
  
"Hello, dear," Angela said, shaking Hermione and Ron's hands. "And who are these two bundles of energy smiling up at me?"   
  
"These are two of our four children," Hermione said.   
  
"Hello, I am Abanine Weasley," Abby said. "Please call me Abby because Abanine is much too hard to say sometimes."   
  
"And my name is Andy. But my real name is Andslen. Everyone calls me Andy, though," the little boy explained. Angela laughed and looked to Caitlin.   
  
"This is our daughter, Caitlin, and our son, Paul," Ron said, introducing his two older children. Angela shook their hands, looking pleased at all of them.   
  
"Well, are you all hungry? Dinner will be served later, but I can wrestle up something for lunch," she smiled and Ginny and Hermione followed her to the kitchen.   
  
"Everyone else will be here later for dinner," Julie told Harry after Ginny and Hermione had left the room. "And Mom was right, you do look like Grandpa."   
  
"Well, he was my grandfather's twin brother," Harry said matter of factly.   
  
"Yeah, but the resemblance is remarkable," Julie said. Harry laughed as she walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Well, what do you make of them so far?" Ron asked.   
  
"Of who?"   
  
"Of your family," Ron replied.   
  
"I've only met a small number of them. I can't tell yet."   
  
"Yeah, but you know, you meet one Weasley, you've met them all. Can't be much different with the Potters."   
  
"Yeah, maybe not," Harry said laughing. James, Paul and Darenn were avidly discussing Quidditch again, Caitlin and Reagan had taken to little Kelsey, and Abby and Andy were hiding from each other.   
  
"So what do you suppose we do?" Ron asked, sitting down.   
  
"I don't know," Harry replied, sitting down next to him. Then he had an idea. "Ron, I want to fly." Ron looked at him.   
  
"You mean like Wingardium Leviosa?" Ron eyed his brother-in-law.   
  
"No, I mean like on a broom," Harry said. "Did you bring yours?"   
  
"Yeah, but Harry..." Ron paused.   
  
"I didn't forget how to fly, Ron," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "Remember, all those matches at the Burrow? I've been on a broom tons of times. And its not something I can easily forget."   
  
"Are you going to ride your broom, or James'?" Ron asked. Harry stopped and thought.   
  
"Probably James' broom," Harry said sheepishly. It was true that his old Firebolt was no match for the new LightBeams.   
  
"Well, then," Ron said, getting up. Harry went into the kitchen and told Hermione and Ginny that they were going for a walk. Hermione eyed him when he asked Ginny where James' trunk was. Julie had told them earlier that this portion of California was an all magical region so Harry knew they wouldn't have to hide themselves from Muggles. After asking his son's permission, Harry got James' broom easily enough and went outside to meet Ron.   
  
"Ready?" Ron asked. He had a wooden crate tucked under his arm which contained his set of Quidditch balls.   
  
"Ron, how are we going to play with only two people?" Harry asked.   
  
"We'll just mess around for a while, I guess. Play a little one on one, you know, Chaser against Keeper." Ron grinned.   
  
"That's hardly fair. You were a Keeper at Hogwarts, I was a Seeker. Who has the higher advantage?"   
  
"Suit yourself then," Ron replied, mounting his broom. He kicked up and soared through the air away from Harry.   
  
"We'll see who's faster," Harry mumbled to himself while mounting his son's broom. He tested his balance and hovered just above the ground for a moment then leaned forward and shot off after his best friend.   
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
"What do you think they're up to?" Ginny asked.   
  
"I don't want to know," Hermione answered, laughing.   
  
"So, how long have you all known each other?" Julie asked. Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the table while Julie and her mother, Angela, began to make dinner. Both Hermione and Ginny had offered to help, but their American relatives refused it immediately.   
  
"Well, Harry, Ron and I have been best friends since our first year at Hogwarts. We were eleven then, so," Hermione paused doing the mental math quickly. "For almost twenty six years. September will be twenty six years."   
  
"Oh, wow!" Julie exclaimed. "That's quite a while."   
  
"Yeah, and we knew Ginny through Ron," Hermione said.   
  
"And some how we all became friends," Ginny said. "Harry and I started seeing each other in his seventh year, my sixth. And Ron and Hermione finally gave into the fact they were crazy for each other in the middle of their sixth year."   
  
"That's so sweet that you were all school sweethearts," Angela said.   
  
"We've all been through a lot together," Ginny said thoughtfully. Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other. They both knew what they had been through, and 'a lot' was an understatement.   
  
"Is everything okay?" Julie asked. Hermione and Ginny broke their eye contact and looked at Julie.   
  
"Yes, yes, everything is fine," Hermione said quickly.   
  
"It just," Ginny began. "Harry has been through so much in his life. He's been through so much pain and loss. You have no idea how much it means to him to have a family here." Ginny smiled sadly and Julie smiled back. Angela wiped her hands on her apron and came over to the table.   
  
"So Harry has no other blood family?" Angela asked.   
  
Ginny shook her head. "His parents died when he was one, and he was sent to live with his Muggle aunt and uncle. He found out he had a godfather in his third year."   
  
"So he went to live with him then?" Julie asked.   
  
"Not exactly," Hermione replied. "Harry's godfather was a convicted criminal, but he was actually innocent. His name wasn't cleared until Harry's seventh year, and after leaving Hogwarts, Harry began Auror training."   
  
"Sirius died shortly after Harry finished training, and Harry never had a chance to really get to know him," Ginny said, picking up the story.   
  
"Everyone that Harry had looked up to and loved has ended up leaving him," Hermione said, and Ginny knew she was thinking of to Dumbledore as well as Sirius.   
  
"I used to tell him that it can't rain all the time," Ginny said as the memory came back to her. "He would laugh and tell me that he had always hated thunderstorms." Angela and Julie smiled. "He does have one person. His name is Remus Lupin. He was friends with his godfather and his parents. He's deputy headmaster at our wizarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's actually the godfather to James and Reagan. Harry is very grateful to have Remus still alive. He would have come along, but he didn't want to be a nuisance."   
  
"Oh, nonsense. He should have come," Angela said, getting up.   
  
"Well, Remus isn't as _easy_ to accommodate as the rest of us," Ginny said. Julie eyed her and Angela gave her a look of curiosity.   
  
"Remus is a werewolf," Hermione said. "He didn't want to be a nuisance. He has to take the Wolfbane Potion for an entire week before the full moon, and he didn't want it to be a burden on anyone."   
  
"Oh," Angela replied. "Well, we're happy to have you all here. And it would have been nice to meet Remus. I'm sure we could have figured something out. There are so many rooms and so many fireplaces."   
  
"Well, he was talking about coming later," Ginny said. "He did want to meet you all."   
  
"Well, owl him! Tell him he can come whenever he wants. There is an apothecary in the village, not to mention San Francisco is only a pop away. He can have a room with a fireplace and everything."   
  
Ginny laughed. "All right, I'll owl him. Maybe I can even manage it as a surprise for Harry."   
  
"Yeah, that's what Harry needs," Hermione said. "Something else to catch him off guard."   
  
"Speaking of Harry, where do you think they ran off to?" Julie asked.   
  
"Who knows," Hermione said. "And, we should probably find our children." Ginny nodded in agreement and the two women stood up.   
  
"Thank you for telling us," Julie said. "Sometimes it makes things easier to know about someone's past."   
  
"I hope so," Ginny said, and followed Hermione out of the kitchen.   
  
  
  
_A/N: Title of the chapter is from a line in a movie called, "The Crow." It is a sad movie, and I highly recommend it. However, it is rated R so you have to be over 17. But I liked the line._


	6. Chapter 6: One BIG Happy Family

  
  
**Chapter Six: One BIG Happy Family**  
  
"Ron, you fly for a living. You're used to being on a broom," Harry said, landing smoothly on the ground beneath him.   
  
"Yeah, so?" Ron asked as the landed on the ground. "You flew just fine!" Harry's days as a Seeker hadn't left him. He was as nimble and as quick as ever. They had found a empty patch of land that looked like it was used for broom sports. After flying for a few hours, they were hot and sweaty when they returned to the house.   
  
"Ginny and Hermione aren't going to like this," Ron said. "We're all sweaty."   
  
"Here, try this," Harry said and took his wand from his pocket. He said an incantation that instantly cleaned him up. Ron did the same and threw a crooked smile at Harry.   
  
"Sometimes, when I get back from a training exercise, I need it to freshen up," Harry explained. "I actually learned it from Ginny. But don't tell her." Ron and Harry walked back into the house holding their brooms and were welcomed by wonderful smells wafting from the kitchen. They put their brooms away and followed the wonderful smells through to the kitchen.   
  
"Where have you two been?" Ginny asked them.   
  
"We just spent some time outside," Ron replied.   
  
"Doing what?" Hermione questioned further. Both of their wives were sitting at a countertop facing the stove. Angela was whisking something in a pot and Julie was searching the pantry for something.   
  
"Nothing," Harry said as his daughter and niece came into the room.   
  
"Daddy and Uncle Ron were playing on their brooms," Reagan said.   
  
"Tattle," Harry muttered and pulled his daughter to him. She giggled as he ticked her and he kissed her cheek.   
  
"Can we grab a bite to eat?" Ron asked.   
  
"No, you can't," Hermione said. "You were playing while we had a bite for lunch."   
  
"I have some chocolates in my trunk if you're really that hungry, Dad," Caitlin said.   
  
"That's all right, Ron said. "Your mother probably doesn't want me to spoil my appetite." He gave Hermione a look and sat down next to his sister.   
  
"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes or so, and the rest of the family should be arriving any minute." Angela said, looking up from her pot. She smiled at Harry differently than she had earlier. Harry smiled back unsure this slight change. No one other than he would have noticed it. But he was trained to notice the smallest of things and the slightest of changes. Angela went back to her pot and Harryignored it   
  
"Harry, why don't you and Ron come help me decide where to put everyone tonight?" Julie said, turning away from the pantry. Harry and Ron shrugged and followed her out of the kitchen.   
  
"Oh Mum, why can't we have just one?" Caitlin asked her mother. Hermione shook her head which resulted in Caitlin's lip to pop out in a pout.   
  
"No, and that's final," Hermione said. She wasn't about to let her daughter or her husband, spoil her dinner in front of Harry's family.   
  
"Fine! I'm going to see which room Uncle Harry put my trunk in and then I'm never coming out of it!" Caitlin cried and stormed out of the room. Hermione shook her head and turned back to a smiling Ginny.   
  
"I'm terribly sorry," Hermione said, apologizing for her daughter's behavior.   
  
"Oh, don't worry about it dear," Angela replied.   
  
"You know where she gets it," Ginny told her.   
  
"I know, I know!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ron tells me every time. She had his temper and my stubborn lust to be right." Ginny laughed at her and shook her head. Angela smiled shaking her head and stirred her potatoes more. Hermione wondered why she didn't just enchant to spoon to stir on its own but then again, a lot of the cooking she had done had been by hand.   
  
"All girls at their age are like that." Angela said reassuring her. "She'll grow out of it."   
  
"I hope so." Hermione said.   
  
"Yeah, 'cause you didn't!" Ginny said giggling. Hermione playfully jabbed an elbow at her.   
  
"How's dinner comin'?" a man said, walking into the room.   
  
"Fine, dear, just fine," Angela replied. "This is my husband, Benjamin. Ben, this is Ginny and this is Hermione. Ginny is Harry's wife and Hermione is her sister-in-law."   
  
"Well, it's very nice to meet you both. Sorry, I've been finishing up some paperwork and I had a conference call in the fireplace." He shook their hands smiling. "So, where is this fella?"   
  
"He's right here, Dad." Julie said, coming into the room with Harry walking behind her. "Dad, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my father, Benjamin Potter Jr."   
  
"Nice to meet you, sir." Harry said stepping forward extending his hand.   
  
"No need for the 'sir,' young man." Ben said pulling Harry into a hug. "We're family, not at some damn ceremony. Call me Ben." Harry winced at the immediate contact and awkwardly patted him back. Ginny and Hermione had to turn away from the sight to keep from laughing. One look at Harry being hugged by this man was enough to make anyone laugh. Ben was slightly taller than Harry, with dark brown hair and a built frame. He was old, probably no more than sixty five, but he looked like he tried to stay young.   
  
"Well, this must be the guy!" another man said, walking through into the kitchen. Ben released Harry and he was able to breath.   
  
"Hi ya, I'm Andrew." The man shook Harry's hand and then crossed and kissed his mother on the cheek. "This is my wife Hannah and our children Garett and Allison."   
  
"Dad, it's Ali now," the girl said, glaring at her father.   
  
"Nice to meet you," Harry said, shaking Hannah's hand. "This is my wife Ginny, and my sister-in-law, Hermione. My children are around here somewhere."   
  
"Well, they'll be just a few in a large crowd shortly," Hannah told him. She sat down next to Hermione and took the glass of lemonade that Angela was offering her.   
  
"Mine are around here too. The four the red-headed kids running around," Hermione said.   
  
"I think I saw one as I came inside." Hannah chuckled. "She told me she was a 'blugger' or something." Hermione laughed and shook her head.   
  
"Yeah, that's Abby. She and her twin brother, Andy, have quite an imagination." Hermione replied.   
  
"I have two Quidditch balls that want a kiss from their Mummy!" Ron announced coming into the room holding a twin under each arm.   
  
"Here they are now." Hermione said. Ron set them down and they ran to their mother.   
  
"Mummy! Mummy! Daddy told us it was time for a time out, so we came to give you kisses!!" Abby cried.   
  
"Well, aren't I lucky?" Hermione pulled her youngest daughter up onto her knee as Ginny pulled Andy onto hers.   
  
"This one is Andy," Ginny said.   
  
"Hello, my name is Andslen Weasley and I am very peesed to meet you," he said and shook everyone's hand. Abby introduced herself as well and shook hands.   
  
"This is Andrew and Hannah Potter," Hermione said, introducing the couple standing in front of her.   
  
"Are you Uncle Harry's new family?" Abby asked.   
  
"Yes, we are," Hannah said. "Sort of."   
  
"That's very nice of you. Uncle Harry only has an Uncle Remus and bunches of Weasleys," Andy told them. "And I would get tired of looking at everyone who had red hair!" The adults laughed and the twins wiggled free of their respective laps and ran off.   
  
"Hey!" said another man coming into the kitchen.   
  
"Now this is not going to work!" Angela cried. "Unless you all want dinner next week, I suggest you turn another room into a meet and greet!" She shooed everyone out of the room.   
  
"How about in here?" Andrew asked walking into a large living room. Harry hadn't been in this room before and he followed his relatives curiously. He sat down next to Ginny and prepared to take on more people.   
  
"I'm Brandon Potter," the man said, shaking Harry's hand. "I'm the late Benjamin's son. And this is my son, Benson and his wife Amanda."   
  
"Hi," Harry said and introduced Ginny, Ron and Hermione. A few moment later, more people arrived and Harry met Brandon's other son, Tavean and, his wife Jenna and their children Arianna and Kalie, who scampered off promptly after being introduced. Bryce and Kate Landon came moments later followed by Bryce's mother Carley Landon, a daughter of the late Benjamin. All of the Potter children disappeared as soon as they appeared in their grandfather's house, which to everyone else seemed completely natural. Carley's daughter, Nicole Snyder, showed up with her husband; Carson and their children, Taylor and Jack. Jack was an infant so he stayed by his parents side, and Taylor wandered around the living room until an older cousin came and whisked her away. Harry met Breannen's husband, Steven, and their children, Eric and Jayne. Rebecca came, demanding that Harry call her Becca and her husband, Nicolas, laughed at her for this. Becca was Benjamin PotterÕs last daughter. Last to arrive, and possibly the only two bachelors in the family, were Joshua Potter, Carley's youngest son and Blake O'Connor, Becca's son and Breannen's twin brother.   
  
Carley was the late Benjamin Potter's third child and her last name was Landon. Her three children were Bryce, Nicole and Joshua. Harry wondered for a moment why Bryce and Nicole carried the last name of Landon when Joshua used Potter. Harry also noticed how tired and rather ill she looked. Harry couldn't help being worried about her health, but his thoughts drifted away under the bombardment of questions he was being asked.   
~~~~~~~   
There were so many children, Reagan couldn't believe her eyes. She stood next to James and they stared at all of the kids before them. They were all outside, in the backyard of the property, and everyone was quietly playing amongst themselves.   
  
"Have you ever seen this many relatives who didn't have red hair?" Reagan asked her older brother. He laughed and shook his head. It was true; the only relatives they knew were Weasleys, and they did all have red hair. Reagan, James and Darenn were the only cousins that didn't.   
  
"Are you our new cousins?" a boy asked. He was an inch or so shorter than James and had) blonde hair.   
  
"I think so," James said. "My dad's name is Harry Potter."   
  
"Yeah, that's who my dad said we were going to meet tonight," the boy replied. "I'm Garett."   
  
"I'm James. And this is my sister, Reagan," James said shaking the boy's hand.   
  
"How come you talk funny?" a young girl asked.   
  
"I don't talk funny," Reagan replied.   
  
"Yeah, ya do. You say 'don't' like 'doon't' and 'talk' like 'tulk'," the girl explained. "You say your words funny."   
  
"I'm from England and that's how we say them there," Reagan snapped, annoyed. The little girl shrugged and walked away.   
  
"That's Kalie. She's my grandpa's brother's granddaughter. She thinks everything she doesn't know is funny." Garett explained. "But I like your accents. I think they're cool." He smiled at Reagan and James and they beamed back.   
  
"So what year are you?" James asked.   
  
"Year? Oh, you mean like in school. I'm going to be a Junior. ThatÕs that's eleventh grade," he replied.   
  
"Grade?" Reagan asked.   
  
"Oh, that's right you don't do it the same as we do, do you?" Garett asked. "Well, we go by grades and you go by what, years? Well, I don't know about the Muggles, but we start out in Kindergarten when we're five and go through elementary school, then we go to Middle school for sixth, seventh and eight grades and then we go to High School. In Middle school, you start your magic stuff, like spells and potions and all that, and then in High school, that's ninth though twelfth grades, you continue. Your Freshman year is when you're in ninth grade, and that's when you start your Selection Studies."   
  
"Selection Studies?" James asked.   
  
"Like animals or charms or something like that," Garett replied. "I'm studying charm work. I'm good at it too."   
  
"My Uncle is a Charm Master," Reagan said.   
  
"That's what I want to be!" Garett cried. "Is he here? Can I meet him?"   
  
"Yeah, he's inside with the adults. He's the Head Charm Master of his department," Reagan replied proudly.   
  
"How do you know so much about England?" James asked.   
  
"My dad travels a lot and he told me all about it. And I took a World History class my Freshman year," Garett replied. "So what year are you then?"   
  
"I'll be a sixth year at Hogwarts. My brother Darenn," James explained pointing at Darenn on the other side of the yard, "will be in his third year, and Reagan will be starting her first year this September." James beamed at his sister. James and Darenn had been anxiously awaiting all the fun they would all have together once Reagan started Hogwarts   
  
"My cousin, Kalie, told us that you talk funny because that's how they talk in Englee-land. Why do all the Englee-lish talk funny?" Two small children had just come up to them and were curiously looking at them.   
  
"For the last time, I don't talk funny!" Reagan cried. "In England, we just pronounce our words differently than you do in America._ I _don't think_ you _talk funny!" Garett and James laughed as the two girls ran off.   
  
"That was Madison and her sister Ashley," Garett explained. "Don't worry, it will all wear off soon."   
  
"I certainty hope so," Reagan muttered. She didn't want to explain again that she didn't talk funny, when she thought that she talked just fine.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
"Dinner!" Angela yelled from the kitchen door. There was a mad stampede for the dining room and instantly children appeared out of nowhere. Harry spotted and grabbed the ones he had brought with him and they followed everyone into the dining room. There was an enormous table in the center of the room and one long one up against the wall. This one was covered with food. Harry noticed for the first time the absence of house-elves. He wondered if they had them in America.   
  
"Just grab a plate and get in line." Julie instructed from behind him. He picked up a plate and handed one to Ginny and Reagan. James, Darenn, Caitlin and Paul were somewhere in the mix of children and Harry could see Hermione and Ron trying to contain their twins. There was ton of food that Harry hd **(had) never seen before. He recognized some foods from pictures but everything was a mystery. He could read a similar expression on Reagan's face.   
  
"Just try whatever you want to," Harry whispered in her ear. "But stay away from it if it moves."   
  
Reagan giggled and went in front of Harry. They loaded up their plates and sat down at the table. The dining room opened up onto a patio and all the children sat outside. Harry watched Reagan, James and Darenn walking outside. He smiled at how protective each son was of their sister.   
  
"So, Harry, what do you do?" Tavean asked, bringing him back from his train of thought.   
  
"I'm an Auror," Harry replied taking a bite of mashed potatoes.   
  
"And what does an Auror do?" Tavean asked.   
  
"Well," Harry paused. He never really thought about what his actual job description was; he always just did it. Everyone and everyone in England knew what an Auror was and what they did. "Aurors are an elite group of witches and wizards who operate as intelligence agents, seeking out Dark Wizards and defeating them."   
  
"Oh, okay. I know what that is. We have Defensors. Same thing?" Tavean asked.   
  
"Yes," Andrew said. "I've spent extensive time in Europe, and Aurors are the same thing as Defensors."   
  
"And what is it that you do?" Harry asked Tavean.   
  
"I'm a Creature Calmer. I calm and research the calming methods of magical creatures," Tavean replied.   
  
"Oh, sort of how you play a three headed dog a bit of music and he falls asleep?" Hermione asked.   
  
Tavean stared at her.   
  
"Yeah, but that bit of information isn't widely publicized. How did you know?" he asked. Hermione glanced at Harry and then at Ron.   
  
"We came across one our first year." Harry said quickly and took another bite of his potatoes.   
  
"And you survived?" Tavean asked. "I'm a bit impressed."   
  
"We took on a mountain troll too, earlier that same year," Ron said proudly. Everyone stared at him.   
  
"But we wouldn't have had to if we weren't being rude, Ron. Remember?" Harry asked staring at his best friend. He hoped that Ron wouldn't bring up the dragon he had been up against in their fourth year as well.   
  
"Oh, yes, that's right."   
  
"So, Andrew, what brings you to Europe so often?" Hermione asked trying to break the silence.   
  
"Oh, I am the to the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation in the American Ministry of Magic," he replied proudly.   
  
"Oh, I'm surprised I've never met you before." Hermione said putting her fork down.   
  
"Where would I have met you?" Andrew asked, looking at her.   
  
"In London, in the Ministry of Magic of course," she replied.   
  
"And what is it you do?" Andrew asked seeming slightly bored with their conversation.   
  
"I'm the British Minister of Magic," Hermione replied. She stared at Andrew. Harry looked at her and decided he never wanted to cross her.   
  
"Well, I've never dealt directly with the Minister." Andrew replied looking back at Hermione. "I've only dealt with your department head, Mr. Macmillan."   
  
"Yeah, Ernie's our Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Ron replied. "We had to deal with him during the World Cup last year. He was annoying at Hogwarts, and he's exactly the same."   
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, smacking his knee.   
  
"What?" he laughed. "He is."   
  
"Well, you'll be up for a promotion soon, anyway," Ginny said. "Ron's slated to be the next Department Head for the Department of Magical Games and Sports."   
  
"If I decide to take it," Ron grumbled cutting his meat. "I don't know how well I'd do with a desk job." Hermione agreed and went back to her food. Other conversations sprung up but none completely involved Harry until someone said something about the events of earlier in the day.   
  
"So, Harry, tell me," his cousin, Nicole, started. "I heard your name in the book store today. Something about an incident at the train station?" Harry looked at her then at Ginny.   
  
"It was nothing," he replied quickly.   
  
"Well, what happened?" she asked. "I heard the strangest things about Death Eaters, whatever those are, and you saved everyone's lives or something?"   
  
"There were Death Eaters in the station today?" Julie asked, looking at Harry.   
  
"Yeah, there were." Harry replied, wondering how she knew about Death Eaters when the rest of the country didn't. "They were just being disruptive and I stopped them. It was nothing big; itÕs what I do for a living," Harry said.   
  
"That's incredible," Benson said. "We've been having problems with those men for weeks and no one seems to know anything."   
  
"Well, we've have them for over thirty years. We know how to handle them," Harry replied.   
  
"So Harry, where did you grow up?" Nicole's husband, Carson asked.   
  
"In England," Harry replied. "I lived with my Muggle Aunt and Uncle."   
  
"Why did you grow up with Muggles?" Bryce asked.   
  
"Because my parents were killed when I was one," Harry replied. Everyone stared at him.   
  
"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Angela asked, suddenly changing the subject. A few people jumped and looked at her then back at Harry. He flashed her a grateful look and felt Ginny squeeze his hand. He didn't want to tell everyone the story of his life. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about his parents or Cedric or Sirius or Dumbledore or anything that still caused him pain.   
  
"What do you think, Harry?" Julie was asking him and he looked at her blankly.   
  
"Sorry, what?" he asked, all too aware of the eyes staring him down.   
  
"Would you like to go into the city, and do a little sightseeing and shopping?" Julie asked again. Harry glanced at Ginny, and reading her pleading expression correctly, agreed. The rest of the dinner went smoothly enough, though he kept catching weird glances from his relatives. He was grateful when some of the children began to filter in, complaining of sleepiness. Harry watched Ginny carry away the dishes, wondering again where the house-elves were. He glanced around for Hermione, but she had disappeared to put her twins to bed.   
  
"All right there, Harry?" Benson asked from behind him. He turned and looked at his cousin. "You looked a little lost there for a moment."   
  
"I'm fine, I just." Harry said looking around again. "Don't you have house-elves to do that work for you?"   
  
"We don't have house-elves." Benson replied. "The Ministry abolished elf slavery a hundred years go or so. Believe me, if we could, we would. I hear they're very helpful. But the Ministry doesn't allow it."   
  
"Oh," Harry replied. He could just hear Hermione's voice in his head saying, 'About time too!' In her heart, she had never truly dropped her S.P.E.W. obsession, but she overcame it and learned to live with it, or at least to suppress her urges to give everyone S.P.E.W. badges again. Ginny walked up to them and Benson smiled and said his goodbyes. Harry stood near the doorway with Ginny's arm in his and he said goodnight to his relatives.   
  
"You okay?" Ginny asked him. He smiled weakly and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Just another day," he replied.   
  
"I meant with the conversation at dinner," she said, looking at him.   
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied. "I never thought that there could be so many people in one house at the same time who were all related to each other and didn't have red hair." Ginny laughed.   
  
"Don't let Mum hear you say that! She'll think that you didn't like the red hair!" Ginny replied smiling.   
  
"Yeah, well," Harry said taking her hand. "What do you say we round up our children and head up to sleep ourselves?"   
  
"And is sleep all you intend to do?" Ginny eyed him curiously.   
  
"Yes, actually it is." Harry replied.   
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Ginny replied, kissing his cheek. "We don't need any more Potters running around this place!" Harry laughed and turned with her to find their children.   
  
  
  
_A/N: I found the definition of Auror on the Harry Potter Lexicon. It's an awesome source of information._  
  



	7. Chapter 7: Dreams and Threats

  
  
**Chapter Seven: Dreams and Threats **   
  
  
  
_A/N: That you very much to my new beta Jo. I have problems with those pesky Americanisms. Thank you so much for catching them all!_  
"This is going to be a long night," Harry heard Lauren Kirkland mutter to his right.   
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," Drew Ferington replied. Harry was on patrol with two of his fellow Aurors. They had just Completed thier studies at the Auror Academy. He knew these two people well; they had been through training together since the beginning.   
  
The three of them were patrolling parts of London, looking for suspicious activity. Harry saw them first. There were two black-hooded figures, laughing in their horrible screeching laughs. Harry looked down to see what was so amusing to them. On the ground was a mangled body, twitching and twisting in the Cruciatus Curse.   
  
"Death Eaters," Harry heard Lauren mutter. He shushed her and drew his wand. He glanced at Drew. There was an order they had been taught at the Academy. First you Disarm, then you Stun.   
  
"_Expelliarmus!_" Drew yelled. The spell missed and instantly the Death Eaters were upon them. The Killing Curse was shot at them and Harry dove. He and Lauren fell onto the ground, and Harry got to his feet instantly. They were caught with the Imperious Curse, but Harry was able to throw it off. He Stunned both men and caught his companion as she fell to the ground. He stood her up and checked on the Drew, but he was dead. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth was slightly open having been hit with the Killing Curse.   
  
Harry swore under his breath and turned his head away. He hated that particular curse with a passion. His attention was drawn to the mangled body. Lauren had bound the Stunned Death Eaters and was double-checking their bindings. Harry bend down to the body. It was a large man, and he smelt like a wet dog. Harry knew it had been raining for days, but it was odd. Harry rolled him over and froze. He stared into a mangled face of a man. His eyes were open but he wasn't conscious. Black hair stuck to his face and his brown eyes rolled in their sockets.   
  
"Harry, who is it?" he heard Lauren ask, but Harry was unable to speak. She bent down and gasped. It was Sirius Black...   
~~~~~~   
Fifteen years later, Harry awoke with a start. Gasping for air, he sat straight up in bed. The dream had been so vivid, and so real. Harry ran his hands through his hair and tried to fight his tears. He hated having these dreams. He hadn't had one for a while. They used to be more frequent after Sirius had died, but lately his dreams had been peaceful. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to lose the image of his beaten godfather's face. It wasn't possible. Harry fought his tears. He could always wake Ginny up, but she looked too peaceful sleeping to disturb her.   
  
"I need some water," Harry muttered to himself. He glanced around to the room, briefly confused, then remembered he was in California in his cousin's house. He looked towards the door and fought to remember where the kitchen was.   
  
"Harry?" he heard Ginny ask. She sat up next to him and rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong?"   
  
"S'nother dream," he replied, straining to regain his breath. "I've got to get some water."   
  
"Another one? You haven't had one for a while," she said. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm just thirsty," Harry got out of bed and walked down the hall.   
  
"Daddy?" Reagan asked from the doorway to her room.   
  
"Reagan, hon, why are you up?" Harry asked and knelt down beside her.   
  
"I had a bad dream," she said rubbing her eyes.   
  
"I know how that goes," Harry replied. "So, do you want some water?" Reagan nodded her head, and Harry lead her down to the kitchen. Each had a refreshing glass of cold water. No words were spoken between father and daughter, but reassuring glances were given from both. Harry placed their used glasses into the sink, and the two went back up to bed. Harry tucked Reagan into bed and stood up to leave the room.   
  
"Daddy?" Reagan asked before he left.   
  
"Humm?" he mumbled as he turned.   
  
"I hope you don't dream about your godfather anymore," Reagan replied. "Seeing him get hurt like that again and again must be bad. I don't like those men in capes either." Harry stared at her.   
  
"How did..." he began.   
  
"Good night," she replied and turned over. Harry closed her door and stared at it. He hadn't told her what he had dreamt about and he had never told her how Sirius had died. So how did she know? Well, there are a lot of things she knows, Harry thought. And it was true. She always seemed to know what he was thinking, and visa versa. The two always finished each other's sentences and there was a special, and yet odd bond between them.   
  
Harry shook it off and decided to ask Hermione about it. She always seemed to know something about everything, and she might know what this was about. If not, then she would look it up or something. Harry went back to his own bedroom and shut the door. He climbed back into bed and settled in with his arm around Ginny.   
  
"You better now?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah," he sighed and kissed her cheek. "Reagan was up too. She said she had a bad dream." Ginny gave him a concerned look.   
  
"She's okay. We had some water and we're both ready for sleep with happy dreams." Ginny smiled and rolled back over. Harry snuggled into her neck and fell back a to sleep. This this time his dreams were pleasant.   
  
  
~~~~~~~   
Harry awoke the next morning with a vague memory of what had happened during the night. He opened his eyes to the beams of sunlight casting morning shadows around the room. He tightened his arm around Ginny and felt her sigh against him. This was nice. He tried to force himself to stay asleep but it was no use. He heard tiny feet tip-toeing across their room and he cautiously opened an eye. A small red-haired girl looked up at him beaming.   
  
"Uncle Harry?" Abby asked.   
  
"Good Morning, Bunny," he said to her, using his longtime pet name for her. She wrinkled her nose at her nickname, but went on.   
  
"Come on, breakfast is almost ready," she replied. "Mummy told me to come and get you and Auntie Ginny up."   
  
"Oh, and what if we don't want to get up yet," Ginny murmured.   
  
"Mummy said we have to be nice about it at first," Abby said.   
  
"But she said we could play Kidditch if you didn't get up," Andy cried as he jumped up from his hiding spot beside the bed.   
  
"I'm the Blugger," Abby replied proudly.   
  
"What Quidditch ball are you?" Harry asked Andy.   
  
"I'm gonna be a Snitch this time!" he proudly responded.   
  
"Well, Harry, you were the Seeker," Ginny said, winking at him.   
  
"And doesn't the Seeker have to chase the Snitch to catch it?" Harry asked, rubbing his chin. Andy smiled at him and stole a glance at the door.   
  
"Do you think you can catch it this time?" Ginny asked. Before Harry could reply Andy and Abby squealed and ran out of the room. Harry and Ginny laughed and made their way down to breakfast.   
~~~~~~~   
  
  
The day was boring. They had been here a week and every day had been filled with sightseeing and shopping and traveling around the state, and Harry was just plain tired. The adults had decided to make it a 'stay at home' day to relax and recuperate. So far the day had gone on slowly. In the early afternoon, Harry sat and listened to James and Garett discuss the differences between the British and American school systems.   
  
"We have to different ways you can learn magic," Garett began. "Everyone goes through elementary school, which you start when you're five. After that you have two options. You can go to public school, which is free, or you can go to a private school. If you go to a private school, you go to middle school and high school in two different schools." James looked confused and Garett tried to explain better. "There are four middle schools and one high school near where I live. If I went to public school, then I would have gone to Mundor's Magical Middle School, and Samaranson High. But I went to a private school. There are only three in the United States. They're the kind of school where you go and live at the school."   
  
"Oh, that's like Hogwarts," James commented. "It's the only one in Great Britain."   
  
"There are only three in America," Garett continued. "There is one in Aspen, Colorado, called Aureus Arbor Academy of Magic, one in Washington State called Pasayten Pasayten School of Magic, and one in Maine called The Kennebec Institution for the Magical Arts."   
  
"Oh, which one do you go to?" Darenn asked.   
  
"I go to Pasayten," Garett replied proudly.   
  
"So how do you know which school to go to?" James asked.   
  
"You get a letter when you're in fifth grade," Garett replied. "They usually come in the spring. It gives you the application for the private wizarding school, and a list of public schools in your area. Depending on where you live determines which private school you go to."   
  
"Oh. So do you have houses and headmasters and stuff like that?" James asked.   
  
"Nope, we don't have houses. We all live in the Halls, and we all eat together in the Dining Hall. We don't get sorted or anything, but we do have classes with the same people. They're called Links. We also don't have headmasters. We have principals."   
  
"So, do you have Quidditch?" James asked, anxious to get to the most important question. He looked like he was tired of hearing Garett drone on and on. Harry laughed to himself and stood up. He wondered where Ginny was and went upstairs to find her.   
  
"No, I don't know!" a voice cried as he came to the top of the stairs. Harry froze. He cast a Silencing Charm on the floorboards and crept down the hall. There were voices, angry voices, coming from the door at his immediate left. He drew his wand and listened closely. They were arguing about something. He recognized Andrew's voice and Julie's. There were two other voices that Harry didn't recognize.   
  
"Andrew, I don't know what you're talking about," Julie's voice was desperate.   
  
"Jules, don't play games," Andrew replied.   
  
"Mrs. Brown, we don't have time to mess around with this," a male voice said.   
  
"My name is not Mrs. Brown, Harrison," Julie firmly stated. "I am a Potter, and nothing else."   
  
"I wouldn't boast about being a Potter," a raspy voice said. "It won't save your life anymore than it did his. Family name doesn't mean anything to them."   
  
"Don't speak of my husband that way," Julie cried.   
  
"Jules, just tell us what you know and you'll be safe," Andrew said. "I promise."   
  
"Andrew, I learned a long time ago not to trust your stupid promises and I don't ever intend to do so again," Julie huffed. Harry heard footsteps and realized that she was preparing to leave. He couldn't leave now, there was something wrong here. But he couldn't be found either. He concentrated hard on his invisibility cloak and muttered the Summoning Spell. Immediately his cloak flew out of his trunk, down the hall and into his hands. He threw it over his head just in the nick of time. Julie walked out of the room with her face in her hands. She took a few steps into the hallways and stopped. She turned towards Harry and stared at the hall. He knew she couldn't see him because her eyes weren't focused near him. She stood straight and wiped her eyes. Sighing, she turned and walked down the hall. He wanted to follow her, but he also wanted to find out who she had been talking to. He flattened himself against the door and listened again.   
  
"She knows something," the raspy man hissed.   
  
"I don't think she does," Andrew said.   
  
"Don't be so sure, Andrew," a male voice replied, undoubtedly the man Julie had named as Harrison. "She'll tell us where he is."   
  
"Don't hurt my sister," Andrew said, slightly raising his voice. "She is my blood."   
  
"Blood is not thicker than duty, and loyalty," the raspy voice replied. "Don't forget what you gave away to gain in return."   
  
"We've all had sacrifices," Harrison stated. "That is not the issue at hand. Andrew, keep a watch on the Brit. He and his friends are nosy. They will want to work it out."   
  
"Harry?" Andrew asked and Harry froze. "He has no idea. Believe me, Julie has him wrapped around her finger. He won't get anything from her."   
  
"You need to do more than hope, Andrew," the raspy voice said. "I'll leave it to you to work that part out."   
  
"I'm on it," Andrew said, and his footsteps moved towards the door. Harry flattened himself up against the wall again and waited for Andrew to come out. A few more words were said, but they were spoken too quietly for him to hear. Andrew left the room and walked down the hall, not giving a backward glance. Harry crept to the door and listened, but heard nothing. He stepped into the room still covered by his invisibility cloak. The room was empty. Whoever had been in here moments ago had either been in the fireplace, or had already Disapparated. Harry threw off his cloak and looked around the room for anything else. It was a basic study and nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. He walked quickly back to his room, replaced his cloak in his trunk and left to find the three people who would help him figure this out.   
_ A/N: Okay, Samaranson High is named after one of my friends, Samara, who lives across the hall. Aurues Arbor is Latin roughly translated into 'golden leaf or tree,' Pasayten is a river in Washington, and Kennebec is a wilderness in Maine. I absolutely had to put a school in Aspen, Colorado. I had to put my home state in somewhere, somehow :)_  



	8. Chapter 8: The British vs the Americans

  
  
**Chapter Eight: The British vs. the Americans **   
Kevin raised his eyebrows at her last name.   
  
"Potter?" he asked. "You aren't by chance related to Harry Potter are you?"   
  
Julie thought for a moment. "Is he British?"   
  
"Yeah, he is. He's kind of a national celebrity," Kevin replied. He had attended Hogwarts with Harry. Kevin had been in his First year when Harry was in his Seventh.   
  
"Can't say that it rings a bell. My grandfather came from England, but he didn't have any relatives. They were all dead before he left."   
  
"Oh," Kevin replied, sounding relieved yet disappointed at the same time. "Thought he might be a distant cousin or something."   
  
Julie laughed. "I doubt I have a distant cousin or anything, famous or not." Kevin laughed as well and continued to eat his ice cream.   
  
  
~~~~~   
Julie shut her eyes tight trying to erase the memory. If she had known about Harry then, she would have told Kevin that Harry was her cousin. Maybe it would have saved his life.   
  
"Julie, stop this!" she scolded herself. "You have Kelsey to think of now and you can't do this." Her brother had no right to yell at her. Her husband had died doing a great service to his country and his family. But then why didn't you keep his last name after he died? She pushed the thoughts of her dead husband out of her mind and tried to think of something else.   
  
  
~~~~~   
"He what?" Hermione asked, stunned at what Harry had just told them. He had found Ron, Hermione and Ginny immediately after overhearing the conversation between his cousins, and told them everything that had been said.   
  
"You heard him, Hermione," Ron replied. "Does he really need to repeat it?"   
  
Hermione shot him an angry look and continued anyway. "Why would he do that?"   
  
"I don't know," Harry responded. "But it seems so odd. She mentioned her husband, but I'm not sure if he has anything to do with it."   
  
"How did her husband die?" Ginny asked.   
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno."   
  
"Why would her own brother threaten her?" Ron asked. Ginny starred at him.   
  
"Ron, are you implying that you or any of our other brothers have never threatened me?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Or me," Harry muttered.   
  
"Well, that was never about life or death things," Ron responded quickly.   
  
"Just because they are brother and sister doesn't mean anything," she said.   
  
"I wonder who Andrew could be talk..." Hermione began, but Harry silenced her when Julie walked into the room.   
  
"So what about a family Quidditch game?" Ron said. Ginny laughed at Ron's attempt to change the subject.   
  
"Oh, yeah, well I thought we'd show these Americans a thing or to," Harry replied, picking up on Ron's story. It did actually seem fun."   
  
"Did I hear you right, Harry?" Julie asked turning towards him. He smiled at her.   
  
"Yeah, I think you did,"   
  
"Do you think that you Brits can beat us at Quidditch?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.   
  
"If the wand fits," Harry replied.   
  
"You do realize that we have Quidditch in America?" she asked.   
  
"Yup," Harry answered.   
  
"All right, Potter, name the time and place and we'll see about that."   
  
"Okay, ten minutes, outside in the field," Harry replied.   
  
"Done," Julie said and left the room.   
  
"Harry are you crazy!" Hermione asked.   
  
"Probably," Harry said and shrugged it off. "But we need to come up with a team."   
  
  
~~~~~   
Minutes later they were standing in the middle of the field that Harry and Ron had discovered on their first day.   
  
"So, what's your wager, Potter?" Julie asked.   
  
"Don't know. Don't care. Let's just play," Harry said to her.   
  
"Nope, not good enough," Julie shook her head. "Come up with something."   
  
Harry turned to his team and looked at them for suggestions.   
  
"How about money?" Ron asked. He had played Keeper for their house team at Hogwarts and was playing his old position.   
  
"No, something better," Harry replied. He glanced at Ginny who was deep in thought. She had grown up with six older brothers and had gained an impressive knowledge of Quidditch from it. She had played Chaser at Hogwarts and was playing her old position as well. Darenn was the Beater and James was the Seeker on the Gryffindor House team, but James had been bumped down to Beater for the day because Harry was playing Seeker. The other two Chasers were Reagan and Caitlin, and Harry looked to them for suggestions.   
  
"How about Christmas?" Reagan asked and everyone looked at her.   
  
"Christmas?" James asked. "How can you bet on a holiday?"   
  
But Harry was thinking along the same lines as his daughter. "We'll bet where the Potters, all of them, spend Christmas. If we win, then the Americans spend Christmas in Britain, and if we lose then we and the Weasley's, all of them might I add, spend it here. The team that loses has to go to the other team's home country for the holiday."   
  
"I love it!" Ron exclaimed. Harry turned to his American relatives and explained the details of their wager. Julie smiled and agreed on behalf of her team.   
  
Bryce had been voted out of the roster. Both teams had decided that since he was a professional Quidditch player for the Arizona Blazers, his playing would cause an unfair advantage to his team. Harry kept quiet the fact that he had been asked to play for the Chudley Cannons, the Montrose Magpies and the Puddlemere United, before he had left Hogwarts.   
  
"So we've got an advantage, right?" Harry asked. His team looked at him in disbelief.   
  
"We do?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "How did you determine that?"   
  
"Well, we've all been playing since we could walk, with the exception of me," Harry explained.   
  
"Yeah, and Garett told me that they don't really start playing until they get into High School. It's like their fourth year or something," James explained.   
  
"Exactly," Harry said. "And besides, Quidditch was originally from England, so we've got that in our favor as well."   
  
"Harry, we'll be fine," Ginny said.   
  
"Yeah, we just haven't played together and we haven't practiced, and we've got a Seeker playing Beater," Ron said and looked at James.   
  
"Hey, I'm the second reserve Beater at Hogwarts!" James said defensively. "I've never _actually_ played Beater in a game, and if all the Beaters got hurt, I doubt I'd play, but I'm still technically the reserve."   
  
"See?" Harry responded. "And we've played together! What about Christmas, Ron? Don't we always get dragged into a match then?"   
  
"Okay, okay," Ron agreed. "I'm still not sure about this."   
  
"Ron, it was your story. And it's your fault if we win or lose," Ginny told her brother.   
  
"How is it my fault? It'll be a good thing if we win!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, but you won't have the American Potters and the Weasleys in your living room on Christmas Day," his sister stared at him with a look Harry was sure she got from her mother.   
  
"Point taken," Ron replied.   
  
"Okay, so are you ready?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yeah!" Reagan, Caitlin, James and Darenn exclaimed.   
  
"All right, then, lets go!" Harry cried. His team trotted across the field and took their positions. James had consented to let Harry use his broom, after much pleading on Harry's part. Harry even used the excuse that it was for the good of the team to make sacrifices, which he was sure he had heard from Oliver Wood a time or two.   
  
Both teams faced each other on the field. Bryce released the balls as each player mounted his broom. They rose quickly into the air at the sound of the whistle. Reagan immediately had possession of the Quaffle and Harry watched proudly as she scored their team's first 10 points. He was having a hard time searching for the Snitch and watching his team play. He finally gave up on monitoring the events below him when Julie, who was playing Seeker for her team, dove down so suddenly that Harry was positive she had the Snitch. Thankfully, she pulled up and glared at him for now following her bluff.   
  
"That is literally the oldest trick in the book," Harry yelled to her.   
  
"Funny! You panicked for a second, though!" she called back. Harry returned her smirk and focused his attention to the Snitch. Soon it was 30-0, British. A few passes ater, Jenna, one of the American Chasers, got a break away and scored. Harry laughed as Ron silently cursed himself for letting it get by him. Ginny made a pass to Reagan who earned another ten points. Harry smiled at the sight of his wife and daughter high fiving each other in midair. He thought he saw the Snitch for a second but realized that it was the glare off Reagan's necklace. He smiled at her but she didn't return the expression. She was staring at something behind him and he followed her glance. He saw the Snitch. It was fluttering twenty feet away from him. Julie didn't see it, and if she had, she was on the other side of the pitch. On impulse Harry shot after it and it dove. He flew after it, gaining on it, swerving through the players. Harry's head almost collided with James' bat when he was in mid-swing and Ginny cried out to stop her son from smashing his father's head. James didn't pause and Harry's head didn't get smacked, but it was a close call. Ginny's yell alerted Julie to what was going on. She took off after Harry and strained to gain on him. But Harry was ten feet closer than she was. He stretched out his hand and felt his fingers close around the familiar touch of the Snitch. He glanced back at Julie with a huge smile on his face. Harry watched her eyes grow in amazement and recognition. Harry laughed at her, unable to read her expression.   
  
"Harry?" Julie asked as they landed, Harry's fingers tightly around the Snitch. "You're the Boy Who Lived, aren't you?"   
  
"You didn't know?" he asked.   
  
"Nope, I never made the connection. Just now I saw your scar."   
  
"Yeah, well, its faded a bit since school. My head grew into it or something," Harry laughed and rubbed his forehead, but Julie stared at him. "What?"   
  
"I wish I could have known before," she stated. "It might have made a difference with..." Julie stopped.   
  
"With what?" Harry asked. She seemed to be about to tell him something.   
  
"Nothing, nothing. I, I..." Julie stammered and tried to walk away. Harry caught her arm and turned her around.   
  
"What is it Julie?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing, Harry. It doesn't concern you," her voice was angry and she continued. "You can't change the past, and you can't catch every bad wizard there is, even when they're right beneath your nose. So stay out of it!" She stormed off without a backward glance. Harry stared at her retreating back in disbelief.   
  
"Hey, mate," Ron said landing beside him. "What was that about?"   
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't know." He stared at his cousin's back as she walked back to the house. His family members landed around him and congratulated him. He felt Reagan hug his middle, but he was unattached from it all. How could knowing him change anything? And what was right under his nose?   



	9. Chapter 9: Photo Books

  
  
  
  
**Chapter Nine: Photo Books**   
  
  
  
"Does that make sense?" Harry asked. He and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table. Harry had finally remembered to ask her about his strange bond with Reagan and had told her about their dream the other night.   
  
"Mmm humm," she replied as she scribbled some notes down on a piece of parchment. "What you've described actually sounds sort of familiar, though I can't quite recall where I've heard of it."   
  
"Of what?" Harry asked.   
  
"Exactly, I don't know what it is," Hermione said. "I'll have to look in a few books; the library here might have something. If not I can just pop over to San Francisco and look in the Ministry library there." Hermione stopped and looked at Harry who was nodding encouragingly. "What? No eye rolling?"   
  
"Why would I roll my eyes?" Harry questioned.   
  
"Because every time I mention the library and looking something up, you and Ron always roll your eyes."   
  
"We do?" Harry asked in mock surprise.   
  
"Yes, Harry," Hermione answered. "You have since first year."   
  
"Oh," Harry said. "Well, I was hoping you'd want to look stuff up. You know, to find out what it was. And you're, well, good at looking things up." Hermione blushed and looked back at her parchment.   
  
"You know, Harry, you _are_ capable of doing research on your own."   
  
Harry laughed. "Yes, I know. But I'm not good at it. I wouldn't know where to start."   
  
"Where do you start when you research criminals?" Hermione asked.   
  
"The Hall of Criminal Records in the Department of Records, which is on the second floor toward the left, in Ministry Library," Harry replied. "It also helps that my sister-in-law is the head librarian in the Department of Records."   
  
"Yes, and I'm sure that Penelope just loves to help you out," Hermione sarcastically replied. "I'm sure that if she hadn't married Percy, you would use the excuse of having an old school mate help you out."   
  
"Now Hermione, that is not entirely true," Harry said. "Penny is always more than happy to point me in the right direction."   
  
Hermione smiled. "I'm sure she is."   
  
"Would you rather I do my own research then?" Harry asked defensively.   
  
"No, Harry, I'd be happy do to it," Hermione responded. "Besides, I want to make sure it gets done properly."   
  
"Thanks," Harry replied.   
  
"No problem."   
  
Harry stood up and left the kitchen in search of Ginny. Now that he had Hermione on the mystery of this weird stuff with Reagan, he wanted to learn more about Julie's outburst at the Quidditch match. Julie hadn't said anything about it and Harry didn't want to ask questions. However, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron did notice the tension between Julie and Andrew. Every time they were in the same room tension was too much to bear. They were practically impossible to be around.   
  
As Harry entered the sitting room he caught Ginny's eye as she sat next to Julie on the couch. It seemed that Ginny had taken it upon herself to try to get something out of her husband's cousin. She had retrieved a photo album from her trunk and offered to show it to Julie. Julie seemed very interested in this and Ginny sat with her on the couch.   
  
"Is this Harry's graduation?" Julie asked. Ginny looked down at the picture and smiled.   
  
"That is Harry, Ron and Hermione, yes. Though, we don't graduate in England, we just sort of leave," she replied, correcting Julie. "This was on their last day at Hogwarts, during the End of Year Feast." Ron, Hermione and Harry were laughing at each other in the photo, which was most likely taken by Colin Creevey. Next to that one was a photo of the Gryffindor Common room, another one with Hermione and Harry posing with Professor McGonagall, one that added Professor Dumbledore to that trio, and one last one with just Harry and Dumbledore. Ginny smiled as she watched her husband pose with his mentor, who was no doubt saying some odd thing that made Harry smile even more brightly.   
  
"What do HB and HG stand for?" Julie asked, pointing at a picture.   
  
"Oh, HB is Head Boy and HG is Head Girl. Harry was Head Boy and Hermione was Head Girl their seventh year," Ginny explained. The photo Julie was referring to was a picture of both Harry and Hermione pointing at the matching Head Boy and Girl pins badges on their robes, with matching grins on their faces. There were also photos of the four of them, Ginny included, waving at the camera on the Hogwarts Express, and also a few cute photos of just Harry and Ginny. On the next page were Hermione, Ron and Harry standing in the kitchen at the Burrow each holding an envelope.   
  
"Why are they holding envelopes?" Julie asked, and took a closer look at the picture.   
  
"Oh, those were their N.E.W.T. results," Ginny explained. "Bill had just bought Mum a new camera and she insisted on taking pictures of everything." The photos followed their movements as they opened their letters, and as the expressions on their faces changed from uncertainty to astonishment.   
  
"What made them so surprised?" Julie asked, as in the photo, Hermione jumped up and hugged Ron.   
  
"Enclosed in with their N.E.W.T. results was a letter listing their successes at Hogwarts. All three had O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. honors, Hermione and Harry were Head Boy and Girl, as well as Prefects their during their fifth and sixth years. Harry also had honors in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Hermione had honors in Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Potions, History of Magic and Charms. Ron had Charms honors also. Harry was Dueling Champion and also Quidditch Captain. Harry and Ron also had Service to the School awards."   
  
"Why did they have those?" Julie asked.   
  
"They received those in their second year," Ginny paused. "It is sort of a long story, and not all that interesting." Ginny wasn't too eager to tell Julie about the incident with the diary and the Chamber of Secrets.   
  
"Oh," Julie replied, and seeing Ginny's hesitation in relaying the story, she turned the page.   
  
"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed. "This is me!" She pointed to a picture of her with her Hogwarts letter, later that summer. "This is when I got my letter saying that I was Head Girl." In the photo, Ginny was smiling brightly and pulled her Head Girl badge out of the envelope, over and over again.   
  
"You were Head Girl also?" Julie asked.   
  
"Yeah, but I was a year behind Harry. My brothers Bill and Percy were Head Boys too."   
  
Julie nodded and looked over more pictures. There was a picture of Harry posing with Molly and Arthur Weasley, and another one of the entire Weasley family with Harry sitting in the middle looking extremely out of place with his dark hair. As Julie turned the page, her eyes came to rest upon on a picture she had seen at Harry's house.   
  
"Who are these men?" she asked.   
  
Ginny paused. "This was at Harry's 18th birthday. This one is Remus Lupin, he'll be coming in a week or so, and this one..." Ginny's voice trailed off as she looked at the picture. "This one is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." Julie's eyes grew wider for a split second as she recognized the name, and she looked sadly back at the photo.   
  
"They look so happy," Julie said.   
  
"It was a very happy day," Ginny replied. "Sirius and Remus were Harry's parents' best friends from school." Julie gave another encouraging smile and turned the page again.   
  
The rest of the book was filled with other random post-Hogwarts pictures: Harry getting his Auror uniform, ceremonies where Harry received numerous promotions and awards, Ron and Hermione displaying their diplomas from their post-Hogwarts schools. Harry and Ginny's wedding followed and also Ron and Hermione's. After a few more pages, the pictures began to involve babies and more babies. The babies grew and multiplied as the pages progressed, and eventually the pictures reflected the way everyone was now.   
  
"Is this your family?" Julie asked.   
  
"Yeah, there are a lot of us," Ginny replied. "That was Christmas a couple of years ago."   
  
"I only count five brothers," Julie said and looked at Ginny. Ginny blinked back tears and looked down at the picture.   
  
"Oh, well, Fred is missing from that picture."   
  
"Fred?" Julie asked.   
  
"Yes, Fred and George were twins." Ginny didn't dare look up at Julie, terrified that she could read the pain on her face. Years later the pain of Fred's death was still strong.   
  
"Ginny?" Julie asked.   
  
"Fred died," Ginny stated. "He and his wife, Emma, and their daughter, Kate... about six years ago."   
  
"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry," Julie replied.   
  
Ginny smiled bravely as she fought back her tears. "Halloween isn't an easy holiday for us, to say the least. We've lost... many people on that day." _Harry's parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Emma and Kate... _Ginny mentally counted. Julie gave her an encouraging smile.   
  
"I know how that goes," Julie sighed. "My husband was killed on Halloween, almost four years ago." Ginny winced at the mention of Julie's husband.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked. "Sometimes the only people who can help those who have lost loved ones are those who have lost loved ones themselves."   
  
Julie looked at her and sighed. "I haven't really talked about it. It's hard to find people who can understand."   
  
"Try me," Ginny replied and smiled. Julie sighed again, and began her story.   
  
"I met Kevin in a Muggle shop in San Francisco. We both noticed each other right away, mainly because we were both magical in an all Muggle shop. You know how you can just tell? Wizards just don't... look and feel the same as Muggles do. Well, with Kevin, you could just tell. He introduced himself and we went to get ice cream. We talked for a while and totally hit it off." Julie smiled and looked down.   
  
"Go on, please," Ginny prompted.   
  
"Kevin was wonderful," Julie sighed. "Though if you ask Andrew, he'll disagree. My brother never really liked Kevin, but I just dismissed it as a brotherly protection thing. Kevin and I had a wonderful time together. We got married and soon afterward I found out I was pregnant with Kelsey. Everything was fine until I told Kevin about it. And then..."   
  
"Yes?" Ginny asked. She was curious as to why Julie had stopped telling her story. Julie stared at her hands, turning them over in her lap. Ginny could see in her eyes that she was deciding about something. She was acting the way Ginny's students did when they were debating whether or not to tell her something.   
  
"Well, Kevin was shocked, to say the least. We had only been married two weeks at that time, and he was dumbfounded. He actually got up and ran out of the house. When he came back he said he had to leave on assignment and he left the next morning. And then he got killed."   
  
It seemed suspicious to Ginny that he would leave so suddenly after being told he was going to be a father. Then she thought back to when she had told Harry about being pregnant with James. He had simply stared at her for a while before allowing a huge smile to creep across his face. He told her later that she had scared the wits out of him and he was literally in shock for a good twenty minutes.   
  
"What did he do for a living?" Ginny asked.   
  
"He was a Dark Investigator, sort of like what Harry does as an Auror. But he was never actually in the field, he just did the research."   
  
"Oh," Ginny replied, hesitant to prod further. "So, um, what happened?"   
  
"His assignment was to go to London, and get a file that was only available there. I was told that as he walked out of a building, he got caught in the cross fire of some battle, and got hit with the Killing Curse before he could pull out his wand," Julie paused and sniffled a little. "He was given a Medal of Honor by our Ministry, and I was told that he did 'a great service to his country.' He was able to get the information needed from the files and send them before he died."   
  
"You were told?" Ginny repeated.   
  
"Yes, the American Minister sent a gift basket and a card. At the dedication of KevinÕs medal, the Minister personally gave a speech and commented on how he died in the line of duty, and how he died to get information for his country. I thought it was funny; Kevin wasn't even American." Ginny perked up when she said that. "He was British."   
  
"He was British?" Ginny repeated, somewhat amazed.   
  
"Yeah, he came over to work in America, because he didn't like the Ministry in England."   
  
Ginny's mind raced. Four years ago, Hermione had just become Minister and Harry was already one of the top ranked Aurors. Had he known Harry? Ginny wondered.   
  
"Where did he go to school?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Hogwarts," Julie replied. "He never talked about it though. He never really talked much about England. I got the feeling that he wanted to forget everything there. I didn't even know where his assignment was until after I was told he was dead."   
  
Ginny stared at her. This was the most suspicious story she had ever heard. And none of it made sense.   
  
"He never mentioned Houses or Quidditch, or even Harry?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Nope, none of it. He despised Quidditch and he never mentioned which House had been Sorted into. But he did mention Harry once. He asked if I was related to him. Of course then I didn't know I was, and he seemed sort of relieved when I told him I wasn't. We didn't grow up worshipping Harry like people did in England. We read the story of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' in school, during a World History class, but only once, and most people forgot it after that. So I didn't recognize Harry's name and I certainly didn't connect him to me. When I went to find Harry in London, everyone seemed shocked that I didn't know who he was."   
  
"Oh, well he is sort of a celebrity at home."   
  
"And that's an understatement," Julie stated, trying to lighten their moods.   
  
"What was his last name? Kevin's, I mean," Ginny asked.   
  
"Brown," Julie replied. Kevin Brown, Kevin Brown, where had she heard that name? Then, suddenly, Ginny remembered and she froze.   
  
Her last year at Hogwarts, she had been walking back from a meeting with McGonagall, and she had seen someone go into the Great Hall. She had found it odd because it was after curfew, so she began to follow the person into the room. She was Head Girl and the title gave her such special privileges. She stopped as soon as she pushed the door ajar. There was a young boy, probably a first or second year, and Ginny could see the Slytherin patch on his robes. The boy was producing something out of his wand. It looked like the Dark Mark, only it was slightly different. She confronted the boy immediately, and he got a week of detention because of it. But Ginny remembered who he was. The boy was Kevin Brown.   
  
Harry's cousin had married a Slytherin, and most likely a Death Eater. Why else would he have been practicing the Death Mark while at Hogwarts? There was really no reason that Kevin Brown would have been murdered by Death Eaters when he was most likely a Death Eater himself.   
  
And Julie had no clue.   
  
  
_ A/N: Thank you so much to my beta, Jo, for catching me on my numerous Americanisms, for keeping Ginny in character and for keeping this entire chapter in canon. ~EE _


	10. Chapter 10: The Connection of Three

  
  
**Chapter Ten: The Connection of Three**  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Disclaimer: Basically, if you don't recognize it, it belongs to me, and if you do recognize it then it belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
A/N: Thank you to amanda_louise_83@hotmail.com, and Gengi for their wonderful reviews. Thank you sooo much!!!!   
  
Okay, now on to the story......._  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"He was a what?" Ron cried. Ginny had herded them into her bedroom and told them immediately what Julie had told her.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, you were surprised when Crabbe turned out to be a Death Eater." Harry commented.  
  
"So? Who would have thought that that blubbering blockhead would have fallen to Voldemort?"  
  
"Ron, it really doesn't matter now." Hermione replied. Ron murmured a "Fine," and allowed his wife to continue. "What would it matter that Kevin was in Slytherin? Blaise Zambini was in Slytherin and now she's a grammar school teacher."  
  
"That's right. Her brother was a Death Eater, though." Harry said.  
  
"Ron we fought with Malfoy repeatedly during school that it made no difference if a wizard was pure blooded or not. And he turned his back on Voldemort and his father and fought on the good side." Hermione said. "Just because Julie's husband was a Slytherin doesn't mean anything."  
  
"He sounds odd." Ron said. "He never talked about Hogwarts, and he never followed Quiddtich."  
  
"Maybe he was running from something." Ginny commented.  
  
"Or someone." Harry said.  
  
"Do you think Andrew had anything to do with his death?" Ginny asked slowly.  
  
"But why would he want to murder his sister's husband?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't think he would want to cause her pain." Ron said. "Harry said he seemed very protective over her."  
  
"Harry also said that the men had said something about sacrifices and loyalties. Sounds like downright dark wizards to me." Hermione replied.  
  
"Hermione, I'm glad you never became an Auror." Ron stated. "Or every person you didn't like would be sent to Azkaban."  
  
"Ron, honestly! I wouldn't sentence _everyone_ to Azkaban."  
  
"No, just the ones you didn't like."  
  
"For you information, as of now I currently decide the final sentencing of each and every criminal that goes on trial and I have yet to sentence someone to Azkaban who does not deserve it."  
  
"Hermione, if it was an option, you would want everyone to go to Azkaban. It would be the easy solution."  
  
"Since when, _Ronald,_ have I taken the easy solutions out of problems?"  
  
"How about with Andy and Abby? They just couldn't go the public grammar school. Oh no! It was much easier to pay for them to go to the private school!"  
  
"Ron, the children of the Mister of Magic should not go to a private school! It would be impropor and tacky!"  
  
"No, but having regular seat at the World Cup last year was just completely normal!"  
  
"That was not my fault! My council thought it would be good for my image to sit in a commoner box so I didn't always appear superior!"  
  
"Of course! You image, your superiority! Why on Earth would I question that?"  
  
"Ron, honestly, why are you bringing this up now!?" Hermione yelled at him. Ginny and Harry sat and watched them in delight. It had been weeks since they had seen their best friends fight and it had been thoroughly missed. It was them, fighting was just apart of their relationship. It always had been and it always would be.  
  
"Now, later! When does it matter, is now not a god enough time for you, Minister?!!"  
  
"I don't think Kevin is dead." Harry said. Both Hermione and Ron looked at him.  
  
"W-what?" Hermione managed to get out.  
  
"Well, they wanted to know where he was." Harry stated. "Why would they ask that if he wasn't dead?"  
  
His friends and his wife stared at him. None of them knew what to say.  
  
"So if he's not dead, then where is he?" Hermione asked.  
  
"And why would he not want to see his wife and daughter?" Ginny asked.  
  
"This is so weird." Harry ran his hair though his hair.   
  
"Harry, do we ever have normal vacations?" Hermione asked smiling.  
  
Harry laughed. "No, I suppose not."  
  
"Harry, don't stress over this." Ginny said. "Technically, its not our problem and it not something we need to worry about."  
  
"I know, I know." Harry said. "But this is just something I can't let go of. Its too weird, non of it makes sense."  
  
"So do we get to do a little investigating?" Ron asked, getting a glimmer of mischief in his eye.  
  
Harry smiled at his friend and said, "Well, maybe just a little."  
  
"Harry, I don't know about this..." Hermione began.  
  
"Just pretend that we're back at Hogwarts, and we suspect Malfoy or Snape of something and we can't rest till we find out what it is and how to save the school from it." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him and shook her head.  
  
"Ron, I never fully approved of anything we did at school."  
  
"Except for the Polyjiuce Potion. Even Ron and I were opposed to that one." Harry pointed out.  
  
"And you seemed eager to go after the Stone too."  
  
"And you lead our rescue mission of Sirius during Third year." Harry said and stopped. Everyone looked at him for a brief moment, unsure of what to say after Sirius' name was mentioned.  
  
"Well, okay, I see your point." Hermione said quickly. "But what if we get caught?"  
  
"Caught? Hermione, we're not in school anymore. We can't get into trouble for snooping." Ron replied.  
  
"Honestly! Ron, I think we'll need to do more than just snoop!"  
  
"She's right, Ron." Harry spoke up, trying to steer them away from another fight.   
  
"We might need access to files or records or official documents. I can get somethings, I do have _some _clearance. But not as high as the Minister, of course." He eyed Hermione and she sighed.  
  
"If it will help Julie, then I'm in. I feel horrible for her loosing her husband, but if he's not really dead then..." Hermione stopped.  
  
"We'll do what we can inside of the law, and try to minimize how we _bend _ the laws." Harry said.  
  
"Nice, Harry, we'll bend them and not break them." Ron said smiling. "I like."   
  
"So, we decided to help, at any costs?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Defiantly." Ron and Harry replied.  
  
"I guess so." Hermione said.   
  
"Hermione, you became Minister because you wanted to help people. You wanted to help people have an understanding towards Muggles. You wanted to get rid of the discrimination against Muggle borns. Helping us would allow you help people, to help Julie." Ron finished and looked at his wife. She smiled and him.  
  
"Okay, I'll help. I'll do whatever I can and find out whatever you need me to." Ginny reached over and gave her sister in law a hug.   
  
"That's the Hermione we know and love!" Harry said. Hermione was stubborn and a stickler to the rules, but she was a sweetheart deep inside.  
  
"We should probably go and see what our children are up to." Ginny said.  
  
"Don't worry, they"re playing chess." Harry replied.   
  
"How do you know?" Ginny asked.   
  
"I, I don't know." Harry stammered. But he didn't know how he knew that.   
  
Ginny got up from the bed and went to the stairs. She called down to her children and they confirmed what Harry had said.   
  
"Harry, how did you know that Reagan was playing chess?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think I know." Hermione said before Harry could say anything. "Harry, I thought about what you told me, about you and Reagan. I knew it sounded familiar so I consulted some of my books, and was rather startled at what I found. After seeing you two at the Quiddtich match and after hearing you just now, my thoughts were confirmed." Harry eyed her and she continued. "There is this really old magic, called The Connection of Three."  
  
"The Connection of Three?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, I've heard of that!" Ron cried. Harry, Ginny and Hermione starred at him.  
  
"You have?" Hermione asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied. "The third born and the father have a special connection, a bond. But the third born has to be a girl for it to work. Its kinda rare, but it does happen."  
  
"Is that true?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Hermione stared at her husband, amazed that he had heard of it. "If the third born child is a girl, and she has only two older brothers, then she and her father share a special bond, their souls are connected. They can share thoughts, and experiences and emotions. It is rare because there has to be a very powerful family lineage. Both sides of the family must have powerful magic behind them. The more powerful the magic, the more powerful the Connection."  
  
"So this explains how she knews about Sirius." Harry stated. Ron stared at him and then at his wife.   
  
"So you're saying that Harry and Reagan have the Connection of Three?" Ron replied. Hermione nodded.   
  
"It will also effect her magical ability. She will be a more powerful witch because of it, and more brilliant." Hermione paused and allowed Harry a moment to let things sink in. "Its old magic, Harry. It based on the love between father and daughter. A long time ago, in the anciet civilizations, when a man and woman got married, they were to have a son to carry on the family name, a son to continue the family business, and a daughter to help the mother and to produce babies. It goes back to the principal that a father is the only man a girl is to love until she is married." Harry nodded again and continued to stared at the ground. "There are so many circumstances that effect this though. It is more powerful if there is evidence of a Connection in your bloodline. And in yours Harry, there happens to be. Your great-grandfather had three children."  
  
"I thought he only had Brandon and Bradden." Harry replied looking at her.  
  
"Nope, they had a younger sister." Hermione stated. "Marian was three years younger than them, and she died when she was almost four."  
  
"How did you find that out?" Ron asked.  
  
"When I was doing my research, I came across that factor and I looked it up." Hermione looked at her three best friends. "What? I'm the Minister of Magic, I can get to any information." She smiled and Ron and Harry laughed a little. They both knew that Hermione was never one to boast about her position, but she always kidded around about it with them.  
  
"So my great aunt had the Connection with my great grandfather?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, and actually, late Benjamin and Carley had the Connection. There is usually one each generation. The magic is so old, that its hard to start it. There haven't been any in the Weasley line, so its unlikely that Bill will have one."  
  
"So he'll all have boys next, if he has any more children?" Ron asked.  
  
"Precisely. I'm pretty sure that Bill and Elizabeth are done having children.   
  
"So are there any......consequences to this Connection?" Harry asked. He glanced at Hermione and she bit her lip.  
  
"Not entirely." she began. "However, if the connection is broken then the other doesn't ..... survive."   
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, take Benjamin and Carley for instance." Hermione said. "Benjamin died less than two months ago. So....."  
  
"Carley will die soon." Harry finished for her. Ginny gasped beside him.  
  
"Harry, this also means that if something should happen to you or Reagan, then the other won't survive." Hermione stated.  
  
"So all this time I've been putting my daughter's life in danger?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sort of. If something were to happen to you, and you were not able to survive, then she wouldn't as well. But because you have the Connection, it makes you both stronger and less likely for something to happen."  
  
"Hermione, that doesn't make sense." Ron said.  
  
"Okay, let me spell this out for you." Hermione began. "If something happens to the one of them, the other doesn't survive for very long afterwards. However, the connection allows both to hold on to life more and are able to withstand more harm than normal. Its like having the power of two people."  
  
"Oh." Ron replied.  
  
"So, I even thought I'm an Auror, I don't put Reagan in danger?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"Yes. Exactly." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, good." Harry said, relaxing a little, but only just. "How did you know about it, Ron?"   
  
"Oh, its old wizarding folklore. Mostly tall tales, and I've never actually met anyone with a Connection." Ron said.  
  
"I didn't grow up with magic, Harry, so I didn't know what it was right away. I had to look it up." Hermione said.   
  
Harry sighed. "I guess we're not going to have a peaceful summer."  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry." Hermione said to him. "You've had a lot to deal so far."  
  
"Nothing more I haven't had to deal with before." he replied.  
  
"Well, James' birthday is in a week or so, that will add some excitement." Ginny said.  
  
"Speaking of birthdays, did we decide if we're staying until Harry's?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think in light of our new project, we should stay as long as it takes." Harry replied.  
  
"True." Ron said standing up. "Hermione, honey, we should find out where our children are. We don't have a magical connection with one of ours, we have to actually _look_ for them." Harry laughed. The four of them left the room and went down the stairs. And to Harry's surprise someone was standing in the kitchen, someone he had least expected to see.  
  
  
  
  
  
_A/N: Oooohhh!!! Who could it be???? Just you'll have to wait and see. Probably not for too long, I'm in a writing mood.....:)_  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11: OWLS’s, a Puma, an

  
** Chapter Eleven: O.W.L.S.'s, a Puma, an Ocelot and a Werewolf**   
  
  


* * *

  
_Disclaimer: Basically, if you don't recognize I won it, and if you do recognize it then it belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. Isn't she amazing?  
  
A/N: Something about Harry and James is revealed in this chapter that has not been mentioned before. I had this planned out from the beginning, but it hasn't needed to be mention until now. So I swear it will go with the rest of the story. Trust me._   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Remus!" Harry exclaimed. "What on Earth are you doing here?!"  
  
"Surprising you of course." Remus responded and gave Harry a hug. "Ginny thought it might be nice to have me for a while, and since she found out that it was possible to-er- accommodate me, I booked a Distance Jumper and came on over!" Remus gave a boyish grin and continued. "You've got quite a wife there, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, I like to think so." he replied, grinning madly at Ginny.  
  
"Julie met me at the Station and here I am!" Remus beamed.   
  
"Uncle Remus!" Reagan cried, coming into the room. James and Darenn came in, wearing the same expression she had.  
  
"Hey!" Remus cried, hugging them.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said to Julie.  
  
"No problem." Julie replied and smiled.  
  
"James, I have something of dire importance for you." Remus said, his facing suddenly going serious. He pulled out an envelope. It had James' name on the front in loopy green writing that Harry recognized immediately as being from Hogwarts.  
  
"My O.W.L.'s!!" James cried, jumping for it.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." Remus taunted. "You should be thankful I thought to bring this along with me. You would have had to wait until you got home to see your results. But I grabbed it before they owls were sent off."  
  
"Thank you so much Prof, I mean Uncle Remus!" James cried. Harry laughed at his son's slip up as Remus handed him his letter. James read it through, staring wide eyed at the paper.  
  
"James?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I, I, I.." James stammered looking in disbelief. "I got thirteen."  
  
"Thirteen!!" Ginny squealed. "That's wonderful!" Beaming, she threw her arms around her eldest son and Harry took the letter from him. He read his son's scores, beaming with pride.  
  
"You gave him a good score in Transfiguration, Remus." Harry commented.  
  
"Well, he was good at Transfiguration and he did well on his test." Remus answered, as if it weren't already obvious.  
  
"That's so wonderful!" Hermione cried as she gave her nephew a hug. Harry remembered when they had gotten their O.W.L.'s back. Hermione shrieked with joy when she opened her letter, revealing she had received thirteen O.W.L.'s. But she was even more surprised when Harry had gotten thirteen as well, and Ron had gotten twelve. Harry remembered Ron grumbling something about messing up a potion because Snape had been breathing down his neck, but he stopped complaining after he realized that he had done as well as Percy and Bill. Harry smiled at the memory and tuned his attention back to his son. Angela and Ben had come in and were instantly introduced to Remus and informed of James' academic success. During the commotion, Julie slipped away with Remus and took him up to a room to allow him to settled in. Remus had two days until he had to start brewing the Wolfbane Potion. Julie, Angela and Ben were the only American Potters to know about Remus' being a werewolf.  
  
"You want to accompany me to the village?" Remus asked Harry upon returning to the kitchen, and Harry nodded. Remus and Sirius had been like his father's brothers at school, and Harry could tell that his uncle wanted to talk to him about something.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Harry's father and Sirius had become Animagi to keep Remus company during his transformations and to keep him under control. Harry had the idea of becoming an Animagus during Christmas of his Fifth year, and had fully succeeded towards the end of his Seventh. No one had known then, not even Ginny, Ron or Hermione. Just after his Ceremony, Harry had told his Godfather, and his friends. Sirius had been so happy and so excited. Harry was able to only to transform once with Sirius before he died. After, Harry had always felt obligation towards Remus, and he had always enjoyed his time spent with Remus. Only Harry, Ginny, Remus, Ron and Hermione knew that Harry was an Animagus.   
  
Somehow, which is still unknown, James had discovered his father's little secret. He had begged Harry to teach him, to help him become and Animagus. Harry had finally obliged (after endless begging and eventual threats from his son) and began to work with James. They started working the summer between James' Third and Fourth year, and Remus had helped him along during his Fourth year. James had finally managed it at the end of the summer between his Fourth and Fifth years. James had offered to keep Remus company while at school so Harry wouldn't have to Apparate into Hogsmead and walk up to the school each month.   
  
So Harry and James switched off months where they would spend the full moon with Remus. Both father and son had become animals big enough to keep Remus in line if anything was to happen. If the Ministry found out that their Commander in Chief of the United British Auror Confederation (UBAC) and his underage son were unregistered Animagi, then they could both be in serious trouble. But to these two rule breakers, it was well worth the risk.   
  
"Its about the transformation, Harry." Remus said. Harry had agreed to accompany Remus to the village and the two had just Apparated to the outskirts of the town. "Hermione owled me abut your Connection with Reagan."   
  
"Remus, no, I'm not going to stop helping you." Harry said before he could continue. "It won't work."  
  
"Harry, consider it. You and James are always in danger when you transform with me."  
  
"No we're not." Harry defended. "James can't keep you in line on his own."   
  
"He does at Hogwarts, during the school year." Remus said. Harry paused.  
  
"He did it last month!" Harry wined. "Technically, its my turn."  
  
Remus looked at Harry and was reminded again of how lunch he looked like his father. He and James both looked like the late James Potter and Remus sighed, knowing he was too tired to debate this anymore.  
  
"Fine." Remus said. "But how are we going to get both of you out of the house without anyone noticing we're all gone?"  
  
"We'll think of something. I'll say that James and I are.....are....uuhhh," Harry stammered but couldn't think of anything. "Well, we'll think of something. We have time."  
  
Remus snorted. "Like that ever mattered. You procrastinate more now than you ever did in school."  
  
"And you would know because?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was your teacher once." Remus reminded him. "You think I can't tell when someone writes an essay at the last minute?" Harry gulped and turned to follow his uncle into the Apothecary.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
But Harry didn't come up with a reason. He couldn't ask Ginny, she would do flips through the streets of London if she knew that Harry had helped their son become an unregistered Animagus, illegally, _and _ that he had allowed him to transform while at school to run amuck with a werewolf in the Forbidden Forest. He couldn't ask Hermione or Ron because neither of them knew about James being able to transform into an animal at will. So that meant Harry had to rely on his own cleverness, as well as his son's.  
  
"Dad, what if we went camping?" James asked.   
  
"Camping?" Harry asked. Both he and James had been trying to come up with excuses. Remus' transformation was tonight and they were running out of time.  
  
"James, I don't think wizards go camping."   
  
"You do know what it is, Dad?"  
  
Harry stared at his son, startled at the suggestion. "Um, yeah? Did I not grow up with Muggles?"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure." James said. "What if we went flying?"  
  
"At night?"  
  
"How about a Quidditch match?"  
  
"An not take Reagan or Darenn?"  
  
"I don't know, Dad. I still think we should try the camping idea."  
  
"And how would we do that? How do you expect to hold of camping gear by tonight?"  
  
"Transfigure it." James stated. "Remus could do it, if we couldn't manage it."   
  
Harry was again amazed by his son.  
  
"Okay, so it could work."  
  
"We could say that you wanted some son on father time with me, you know, for my birthday or something." James said. Harry wondered if James was trying to tell him something. It was true that Harry never did anything alone with James. Maybe he should do something with his son.  
  
"That could work." Suddenly, Harry was excited about this. He hadn't seen and spent time with his son in a long time and he hadn't seen him transform in a year.  
  
James flashed his father a smile that Harry recognized as his own and Harry stood up. The two walked down the stairs and fed Ginny their story. She bought it perfectly and even commented to Harry on how nice it was for him to do something with James. Proud of themselves, Harry and James went to tell Remus the good news. He seemed surprised, but Harry had said that they came up with it earlier than they actually had. And so it was set.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
At promptly seven o'clock, Harry and James put on their trunks they had transfigured into backpacks, containing parchment they had transfigured into tents, sleeping bags and cooking utensils and set off into the woods. Harry had assured Ginny that he would set up wards once they got to an appropriate camping site. She was more fearful that they would encounter Remus than anything else. These fears of her's were silly, though she believed that Remus was going to stay in the shed.  
  
Harry and James bid their good byes. They hiked for twenty minutes or so, wrapping their cloak transfigured to thick coats around them tightly. The wind was particularly fierce, though there were no clouds. They set their gear down in a clearing and took out a blanket. It was an actual blanket, thankfully they didn't have to transfigure everything. The two sat down and waited for Remus.  
  
  
  
An hour or so later, Remus came stumbling along, not looking so well.  
  
"My, those relatives of yours certainly are....... plentiful." Remus said sitting down. "I never thought I'd get ot of there. I didn't think it would be so hard to keep things a secret, but bloody hell, they asked me a zillion questions about teaching and Hogwarts that I actually wanted to say 'Hey! I'm a werewolf, I've got to go transform now!' Told them I was off to bed, had to call it an early night." Remus sighed and glanced skyward. "You two gonna transform before or after I do?"  
  
Harry looked at his son and replied, "After. We want to make sure it goes okay. Once you start we'll back off a few meters, then once you're done well transform as well."  
  
"Sounds about right." Remus said and sighed again. "They sure do seem to like you, Harry."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your family. I could tell, because if they didn't like you, they wouldn't have been so excepting of me." Remus replied.  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment but his thoughts were soon interrupted.   
  
"Uh, Dad, we'd better get to the woods now." James replied looking at at his father and then Remus, who had slouched down against the rock and had begun to twitch slightly.  
  
"Yep, lets go." Harry and James walked out of their little clearing and into the woods, but Remus was still visible.   
  
Watching a werewolf change from human to wolf was a terrifying sight. It pained Harry to watch his father's friend go through the agony of the transformation, but modern medi-magic was no closer to finding a cure than they were fifty years ago.  
  
Remus began his convulsions as his bones grew and changed form. His skin stretched as he fell onto all fours and deep thick hair grew, covering the wizard from head to toe. His skull changed shape from human to canine and his bushy tail shot out of his hind. He stretched back and let out a painful howl.  
  
"Better now than never." Harry said to James. Each Potter took a step back and turned away from the other. Harry focused his attention on changing to his Animagus form. He felt his spine grow and he fell onto all fours, paws on dirt meeting with a familiar feeling. Harry stretched his limbs, from claws to tail and shook his soft golden fur. He turned to see his son standing behind him, on all fours, smiling at him. Harry smiled to himself that his son had transformed successfully, and was still amazed that James was able to accomplish it. The two viewed each other for a moment; neither son nor father had seen been seen by the other in their Animagus form since the previous summer and the familiar feelings were coming back to them. James took a step forward, the black streaks on his coat glistening in the moonlight.  
  
~Shall we go?~ James asked. The words had been said in his head, but Harry was able to hear them as if they were spoken aloud.  
  
~I believe we should.~ Harry replied and turned towards Remus. And as the puma and the ocelot stepped into the clearing to join the wolf, another predator sat far away, waiting for his moment to strike.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_A/N: Okay, so if you want to know what a Puma and an Ocelot look like, you can CLICK HERE to go to my web page. There are pics on there of each animal. If the link doesn't work, the address is http://www.angelfire.com/co4/erica/index.htm. It took me forever to decide what to make Harry and James, I was torn between like five, and I must thank my best friend, Samara, for helping me along the way. The camping thing was her idea too, I was stumped at that one. Oh, and a BIG thank you to my roomate, "Paki". She knows zilch about Harry Potter and stares blankly at me when I tell her about this sory. Lauren, I love ya babe, and GO BEARS! Also, if you want more on James, you can read my other fic, 'Thoughts and Kisses.' Its about James at school and his opinions of Halloween. Its short. Okay, enough from me, I want to hear from you.......:)_   
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12: A Romp in the Woods

  
  
  
** Chapter Twelve: A Romp in the Woods**

* * *

  
  
_ Disclaimer: I wish I owned the original Harry Potter and his copyrighted world, but unfortunately I only own what you do not recognize. The rest is J.K. Rowling.   
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I just couldn't get it to go right. And with school and 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' being released, I just didn't have time. So here ya go, hope you enjoy! _  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry, in his Puma, form ran towards Remus. The werewolf turned and prepared for his nephew's pounce. Harry leapt onto Remus and the two rolled around, play fighting with each other. James laughed to himself and joined in on the fun. He pounced on his father and rolled him away from Remus. Seeing an opportunity, Remus jumped onto James . Harry came to his son's defense and rammed into Remus. The three rolled around the clearing laughing to themselves, having a merry old time.  
  
_Snap!_   
  
The three stood stone still, and searched for the origin of the sound.   
  
~I don't see anything.~ Remus said.   
  
~Dad, we should go.~ James said to his father.  
  
~Maybe, you're right.~ Harry dragged the invisibility cloak out of the bag and pulled it over their gear. The three large animals trotted out of the clearing and into the woods.  
  
~I hear voices.~ Remus said. ~Male ones.~  
  
~I hear them too.~ Harry replied.   
  
"They should be up here somewhere." a voice said.   
  
"Don't speak out loud, you fool!" A voice hissed. Harry recognized it as the voice he had heard in the study.   
  
"I don't think it will matter." a third voice said.  
  
Harry and James crouched low on either side of Remus, ready to grab him if he made a move. He was a threat to humans, but the Wolfsbane Potion blocked his hunger for flesh.  
  
~Remus, don't try anything.~ Harry warned.  
  
"The both of you will never see the light of day again if you don't stop this nonsense." It was a mystery voice that spoke. Harry and James strained their ears to hear them, their feline hearing enhancing its capabilities.  
  
"I don't know." a voice said.  
  
~That's Harrison!~ Harry exclaimed. ~He was in the room when Andrew was threatening Julie!~  
  
~What?!~ Remus and James cried together, looking at Harry.  
  
~I'll explain it you later.~ Harry replied, realizing and regretting his slip up. The three turned back to the clearing and watched as four figures came into view. Harry and James were on each side of Remus, prepared to keep him in line if necessary.  
  
"We will only take action if it is seen as necessary!" Harry heard Andrew say.  
  
"I'll make the decisions." a voice said.  
  
"We're only going to talk to him first, right?" Andrew sounded worried.  
  
"Yes." the voice said.  
  
"But the boy?" Harrison asked.  
  
"Yes, the boy. Well, we'll deal with him as well." James glanced at his father and then back at the clearing. The men stood in the center and looked around.  
  
"Where are they?" Harrison asked. The four men scanned the clearing for any sign of Harry or James.  
  
"I-I don't know, sir." Andrew replied. "This is the spot they said they would be at."  
  
"But there's nothing here." Harrison stated throwing his hands out to show that there was in fact, nothing there.  
  
"I can see that!" Andrew cried.  
  
"Andrew if you led us on an a wild goose chase, you will.." the voice began.  
  
"No, no, they said they would be here." Andrew interrupted him.  
  
"Scan the area." the voice said. Harry and Remus crouched down lower to the ground, straining to be out of view. The fourth man, who had not yet said a word, pulled out his wand.  
  
"_Scansen Sortia!_" He cried into the dark. A blue wave of magic flowed from his wand and swept through the clearing and its neighboring woods. Harry and Remus flattened themselves to the ground to avoid detection from the scan.  
  
~James, get down!~ Harry cried. James was still as he was before, though still not in view of the men in the clearing.  
  
~Dad! It can't track us!~ James cried. ~See, it only can detect human form!~  
  
Harry looked and sure enough, Andrew, Harrison and the two other men were surrounded by a blue orb, illuminating the fact that they were human.  
  
"Well, now we know they're not here." the fourth man stated.  
  
"Thank you, Potter, for that assessment." the voice said. There was a strange ring to the way the voice said 'Potter' that Harry was sure he recognized. The man put his wand back into his robes and folded his arms.  
  
"Honestly, Josh, we could have figured that out for ourselves." Andrew said, and waved his wand. "Finite Incantatem!" The blue orbs faded way from the humans.  
  
"Why did we walk all the way out here?" Josh asked.  
  
"We need to talk to Harry." Andrew explained.   
  
"Andrew, I don't get it. What does he have to do with Kevin?" Josh asked, glancing at the man who had not been named. Harrison and the voice stood silent listening to the two Potters. Harry's ears perked up and listened carefully.  
  
"We don't know." Andrew replied. "But they are both from Britain. Kevin knew who Harry was, there was no way he couldn't. So when he met Julie, Kevin had to have known we were all related."   
  
"Why is Harry so famous? I've never heard of him." Josh asked.  
  
"Do you remember learning about Voldemort in grade school?" Andrew asked.   
  
"No." Josh replied.  
  
"Think hard about World History. Really hard." Harrison commented.   
  
Josh thought for a moment. "Okay, it sounds sort of familiar. So what?"  
  
"Well, Harry's The Boy Who Lived." Andrew replied.  
  
"It couldn't be Harry." Josh said. "It was over thirty years ago, he'd have to be older than me....."  
  
"See? Believe me, Harry is famous there. First he survived a deadly curse as an infant and then eighteen years later, he defeated the same wizard that cursed him in the first place."  
  
"I haven't seen his scar." Josh said.  
  
"It thinned out." Andrew replied, as if it were common knowledge.  
  
"What about James? He'll be sixteen tomorrow." Josh said.  
  
"I know. But there isn't anything we can do." Andrew sighed.  
  
"If anything happens, then we can't stop it." Harrison said.  
  
"We mustn't let anyone know." the voice said.   
  
Josh looked at Andrew and then back at the man. He was standing with his back to Harry and the man still had his hood up, as did Harrison.   
  
"Andrew, if he is not here than where is he?" Harrison asked. The man seemed to be growing impatient.  
  
"I don't know." Andrew sighed.  
  
"Well, we need to be moving. In case you haven't forgotten, it is a full moon." Harrison pointed to the sky. Andrew sighed and turned to leave.  
  
~Remus, growl or something!~ James said. Remus let a growl form in his throat and it was enough to move the men quickly on their way. Harry, James and Remus watched as they left the clearing, looking nervously around.  
  
~What was that about?~ Remus asked, sitting up.  
  
~Nothing, it doesn't matter.~ Harry replied quickly.  
  
~Dad, you have to tell us now.~ James said. ~We've heard too much to not know what is going on.~  
  
Harry stared at his son and then at his uncle. He sighed and launched into the story. He told them about overhearing the conversation, and about Julie shouting at him after the Quidditch match. He stopped when he got to the part about the Connection he had with Reagan. He didn't want to share that with anyone yet.  
  
~So what is supposed to happen tomorrow?~ James asked.  
  
~James, I don't know.~ Harry replied. And in all honestly he didn't.  
  
~What do you think they would have done to us?~ James asked.  
  
~I don't know.~ Harry repeated. It pained him to only have one answer for his son, but at that time it was all he had.  
  
~Come on Harry.~ Remus said. ~From what Ginny has told me, you'll both need a good night's rest tonight.~  
  
~Why?~ James asked, looking from his father to his uncle. ~What did Mum mean?~  
  
~Nothing, James. Remus is right, we all need to get some sleep.~ Harry replied. He stepped into the clearing, checking to make sure that the men had indeed left. Following his father, James walked cautiously into the clearing, the moonlight reflecting off of the black marks of his coat. Harry and James pulled their camping gear into the woods and the three curled up at the edge of the woods to sleep peacefully in their animal forms.  
  
  
  
  
  
--The next morning--  
  
  
Remus was the first awake. He sat up and stretched, still in his werewolf form. The sun had not risen yet but the dew was beginning to disappear. He smiled at Harry and James, sleeping peacefully next to each other, both noses tucked under their large paws and their tails curled and tucked under their back foot.   
  
Remus loved having James and Harry beside him when he transformed; it was almost like having Sirius and James Sr. with him again. Remus had been surprised when Harry had told him that he was an Animagus. He had been even more surprised that Harry had been so loyal to him. Remus was more than happy to help James complete his Animagus transformation. He remembered asking James what animal he wanted to become. James had gone on and on about some speech his father had given him about choosing wisely and thinking of what would be natural for the environment around him. James had laughed when he had told Remus, saying that Harry was too serious about some things. James picked one almost immediately, stating that he had known what he wanted to become since he was seven.  
  
The lights of morn began to break the surface of the sky. Remus looked up to the sky and waited for his human form to come back to him. He was grateful for the Wolfsbane Potion, but he still hated his werewolf status. After Hermione had become Minister of Magic, the laws and prejudices regarding werwolves were reduced some. He had jumped at the opportunity almost immediately when asked to take Minerva McGonagall's place as Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House. He was even more pleased when he learned that the School Governors were behind his appointment, not his connections.  
  
Remus was so caught up in his thoughts that he hardly noticed that he was transforming back into a human. He ran his hand thorough his hair and looked again at Harry and James, still fast asleep. He saw no reason to wake them.  
  
But another thought crept into his mind. What connection did Harry have to Kevin Brown? It was absurd to think that Harry knew this man, there had been hundred of students at Hogwarts, and even in his Seventh Yeah as Head Boy, Harry could not have known them all. Remus as a teacher at the school and he even had trouble remembering them all. Occasionally, usually around the beginning of the year, Remus would take a Memory Enhancer, but only a light one, to enable him to remember all the names. So why did Andrew want to talk to Harry about this man? He wondered if Ginny knew who he was, and made a mental note to have Harry ask Ginny.   
  
The light in the sky grew, and the breaths from the sleeping Animagi became fewer and fewer until both son and father were sitting up looking at him with their big cat eyes. Harry shook his head, changing instantly back to his human form.  
  
"Remus?" Harry asked. "You all right?"  
  
Remus smiled. "Just thinking." he replied. Harry nodded and stood up. He brushed off his robes and helped James to his feet.   
  
"So we can't tell Mum that Remus and I know about all of this, right?" James asked.  
  
"Yup. It would need to many explanations to accompany it if we did." Harry replied.  
  
"Well keep our ears open, Harry." Remus replied. Harry nodded again and picked up their camping gear, putting them back on their backs.   
  
"Oh, by the way, James," Harry said. "Happy Birthday." James beamed at his father and the three set out for the house.   
  
  
_ A/N: Whew, that goodness that s over. It won't as long as it did before for me to post the next chapter. Check in a couple says or so. If you would like an email telling you when I update, tell me so in the review (And while you're there tell me what you think!)  
  
  
_


	13. Chapter 13: The Birthday Boy

  
**Chapter Thirteen: The Birthday Boy**  
  
  


* * *

  
_ Disclaimer: I wish I owned the original Harry Potter and his copyrighted world, but unfortunately I only own what you do not recognize. J.K. Rowling own everything you recognize, I own what you don't._  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Erika Caldwell beamed as she stepped out of the Distance Jumper. She had been so excited when the Potters had asked her to come and visit them in America, even more excited when they had decided to surprise James for his birthday, and even more excited when her parents had allowed her to go. This decision was probably partly because her mother and James' father worked together, so her parents had no question in her safety.  
  
Erika scanned the awaiting crowd and found who she was looking for. Three women were waving madly at her, and Erika felt herself blush at the stares she was receiving.  
  
"Hello dear!" Ginny said walking briskly towards her. She threw her arms around her, smiling the entire time.  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. Potter." she replied, returning her boyfriend's mother's hug.  
  
"Wonderful." Ginny replied. "You know Hermione." Ginny glanced at her sister-in-law standing beside her. Erika had met her once before, briefly at the train station at the end of their last term.   
  
"Hello." Erika replied, slightly nervous. Hermione gave her a hug and Erika tried to swallow her nerves. It was one thing spending time with her boyfriend's family, it was another to call the Minister of Magic by her first name.  
  
"Its nice to see you again." Hermione said.  
  
"You too, Mrs. Weasley." Erika replied.  
  
"Oh no, Mrs. Weasley is Ron and Ginny's mother." Hermione protested while Ginny tried not to laugh. "Just call me Hermione."   
  
"And I'm just Ginny." Ginny said. "There is not need for formalities with us dear." Erika smiled and nodded.  
  
"And this is Julie Potter." Ginny introduced the woman that Erika didn't recognize.   
  
"Its verY nice to meet you." Erika said. "James has told me a lot about you, and how you're the one that stared all of this.." Erika stopped and a nervous look spread across her face. Julie, Ginny and Hermione laughed.  
  
"You could say that, yes." Julie replied.  
  
"Well, Erika, we're headed into the city." Ginny began. "I have a few last minute things to pick up for James, and then Harry and James and ....well, practically everyone else are meeting us for a late lunch. Sound okay?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful, but what about..."Erika began, glancing at her trunk, but Hermione came to her rescue. With a wave of her wand, she shrunk Erika's trunk to the size of a matchbox.  
  
"See, it will fit nicely in your purse now." Hermione said and handed the shrunken trunk to Erika.  
  
"Thanks." Erika replied and placed her trunk in her purse. Erika followed the women out of the Station and into the crisp California morning air.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Where's Mum?" James asked. Reagan smiled at him.  
  
"No where." she smirked and left the kitchen. He watched her leave, wondering what she was up to. He sighed and got a glass from the cabinet.  
  
"Oh and James," Reagan said sticking her head into the room. He closed the cabinet door and looked at her, raising his eyebrows in acknowledgment.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" she said. He smiled and looked back at his glass.   
  
Today was his birthday, his sixteenth birthday. It was going to be different from every other birthday he had ever had, due to the absence of the rest of the Weasley family. He also wished that he could see his girlfriend, Erika Caldwell.   
  
Erika was from an all wizarding family. Her mother was British and a distant cousin of Marcus Flint (Erika would say, "We all have our flaws don't we?") and her father was a retired Australian Quidditch player now the Australian Ambassador in Britain. She was as pureblooded as a witch could get. James and Erika had been writing letters all summer, but it wasn't the same as actually seeing each other. He frowned into his glass. He hadn't heard from her in a week or so and, since today was his birthday, he had been expecting something, anything.   
  
James sighed and set his empty unused glass in the sink and left the kitchen. He wondered around the house looking for his father. He found him asleep on a couch. James sat down across from Harry and contemplated the previous nights events. But before many thoughts could develop in his head, he dozed off.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Okay, I see Harry." Ginny said as she and Erika crouched down behind a display. They two watched Harry enter the store and look around suspiciously. Reagan came in next and James after her. Harry pointed James in a direction and he took off, leaving Harry to find Ginny.  
  
"Here I go." Erika said. She followed James around the store for a few minutes, dodging behind bookshelves every now and then. Finally she had a perfect moment to surprise him. He stood with his back to her, flipping through a book. She causally walked up beside him and picked up a book. He didn't say anything to her or even glance her way. She glanced at him, but he didn't seem to notice she was there.   
  
"Is that a good book?" she asked, turning towards him. He mm'mmed.  
  
"Hey, isn't your dad Harry Potter?" she asked. He mm'mmed again and didn't take his eyes away from the book. She fell into that one, and she knew it. Everyone knew him in England because of his father and it wouldn't have been odd for someone to ask him that.  
  
She was beginning to get frustrated. How hard could it be for him to just look up from his book?  
  
"Isn't today your birthday?" she asked in desperation, hoping to catch his attention.  
  
"How did...?" he said, finally looking up form his book. His eyes grew wide and a smile spread across his face. He stared at her, completely dumbstruck.  
  
"Happy Birthday." Erika said to her speechless boyfriend.  
  
"Erika!" He cried and threw his arms around her. "Why did you, I mean how did you, I mean, wow!" Erika hugged him back and saw Ginny and Harry peeking at them from behind a shelf, smiles spread wide across their faces.  
  
"It was your Mum's idea." Erika said. "She sent me an owl and your father wrote to my Mum assuring her that it was perfectly safe and, well here I am!" James beamed at her.  
  
"Thank you so much!" he cried and hugged her again. "I missed you." he whispered into her hair, barely audible. But Erika caught it.  
  
"I missed you too." Erika whispered back. The two stood in the middle of the bookshop, caught up in their embrace.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood watching from across the store.  
  
"Aaaww," Ginny said.   
  
"Come, on." Harry said turning his wife and friends away from his son. "Its kind of creepy that we're just sitting here watching them."   
  
"True." Hermione said and the four began to walk out of the store.   
  
And that's when they saw them.   
  
Seven black cloaked figures had just Apparated into the middle of the street. They stood in a tight clump, not moving at all.  
  
"Not again." Harry heard Hermione whisper. Harry stared at them. Why do they just stand there?  
  
"Ginny..." Harry began.  
  
"I know." came her reply. She drew her wand and turned with Hermione and Ron to gather their children. Harry began to walk towards the door when the figures pulled out their wands and raised them above their heads.  
  
"James! Erika! Get down!" Harry's voice yell at them. The young couple broke from their embrace and saw the reason for Harry's warning. Harry saw Remus walk towards him and didn't move to stop him. Harry reached the door before Remus did and drew his wand. He stepped into the street and faced the figures. People were suddenly beginning to panic and were running in every direction. As one the figures started throwing curses and hexes, they separated and moved out of their protective clump in the middle of the street.   
  
_ "Expelliaramus!" _ Harry cried at one and hit him dead in the chest. His wand flew out of his hand and landed somewhere unknown. Remus threw a curse at one but missed him. Harry threw one at another figure and he fell over, unconscious. Two down, five more to go. But it wasn't as easy as it had been before.   
  
_ "Confluct Infensus_ wouldn't work unless they're in a group!" Harry yelled as he spun around to avoid a curse.   
  
"What are these?" Remus yelled.  
  
"Death Eaters, I think. But they don't move like Death Eaters do." Harry yelled back. He threw a curse at an approaching figure but it deflected it with a Shield Charm.  
  
"Harry Potter." it whispered in a voice Harry had never heard before. The sound raised the hair on Harry's neck, sending a brief sensation of cold and fear through his body.   
  
It raised its wand and hissed, _ "Avada...!" _ but doubled over and fell back before it could complete the Killing Curse. Harry turned to see the caster of the spell that had saved his life and saw his wife lowering her wand. Ron and Hermione were standing beside her.  
  
"Ginny, get back inside!" Harry hissed at her.  
  
"Oh, Harry, they're be all right." Ginny said. Harry knew his children would be all right but he didn't want Ginny in danger.  
  
"And besides, Harry, we all fought along side you against Voldemort. Its not like we don't know how." Hermione said.  
  
"Fine, but only because I don't have time to argue with you!" Harry cried and turned back around. Remus managed to curse down another figure so three remained standing. Harry heard Hermione yell _ "Stupefy" _ at a figure but it too was deflected.  
  
"They have some sort of Shield Charm up!" Remus cried. "Can't seem to get anything through!"  
  
"Round them together!" Harry yelled back. "Get them back into their group. Ron! Bind those ones that have already fallen!" Ron nodded and turned to full fill Harry's request. He knew not to mess with Harry in times like this, when his ranking officer side comes into effect.   
  
Harry ducked as a curse flew his way and caught a glimpse of Reagan watching from inside the shop. She was sitting with her arm around Erika, her feet dangling innocently above the ground. Her feet... above the ground...... above the ground.... ground, _hit above the ground! _  
  
"Hit the ground by their feet to drive them back!" Harry yelled. Everyone complied at once.   
  
_ "Avis!" _ Hermione cried, sending a flock of doves at the feet of one of the figures. It stepped back, closer to another figure.  
  
_ "Impervious!" _ Remus shouted and water shot up at the third figure sending him backwards toward the other two.  
  
_ "Confluct Infensus Infinitus!" _ Harry cried and the three stopped moving. Harry let out a breath as he lowered his wand. Hermione and Ginny began helping people to their feet and Ron magically bound the standing figures.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"We are, Harry." Ginny somberly replied. "But others aren't."   
  
Harry watched as Ron and Hermione tried to wake a man. His eyes were wide open but he wasn't breathing.   
  
"Damn." Harry swore under his breath.   
  
"Daddy?" Reagan asked from behind him. He turned and saw his daughter running towards him. He could see the fear in her eyes and he swept her into his arms. Erika and James went to help Ron and Hermione as the attempted to get everyone in the street to their feet. Soon the Ministry Officers came. Harry was questioned along with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Erika and James. It lasted forever.   
  
Turning to Ginny, Harry saw the fear returning in her eyes.   
  
"Gin, we've been through this before." he said to her. She nodded and turned towards her two sons, standing near by. Darenn was standing with Paul and Caitlin, and James had his arms tightly around Erika. Harry looked at his eldest son, quickly aware of how much he had grown up. James was going into his Sixth year at Hogwarts, and Harry could hardly believe how fast the time had flown by.   
  
"Are you done with us?" Harry asked an office standing near by. The man held his gaze on Harry longer than seemed necessary and for a moment Harry was afraid he was going to ask for an autograph or something.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, sir." the officer finally replied. "You and your family may go."  
  
Harry's thank you consisted of a sarcastic smile and nod as he turned back to his family.  
  
"Come, on." he said to them. "Lets get going."   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Author Note: Okay, so the next chapter is going to be even more interseting, but it might take a while to get it up. I have finals coming up and I don't know if I will be able to sit and write. So keep checking back, or leave me a review and I'll send you a note telling you that I've updated. Botom line: REVIEW!!! Thanks!!!  
  
  
_


	14. Chapter 14: It was a Boring Day

  
  
  
** Chapter Fourteen: It Was a Boring Day**  
  


* * *

  
_ Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the mastermind behind Harry Potter, I only created bits and pieces off of her magnificent work. So everything you recognize is hers, everything else is mine.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm back at school, so I can probably post on a regular basis. Over break I wrote the rest of this story and started something....else. So I should post every five days or so (you know to spread it out). In hope everyone had a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Years. I'm sure Santa was good to all of you! So here goes!!   
  


* * *

_   
  
Days went by. No one said a word about what happened in San Francisco. But things were different.   
  
Upon returning to Andrew's house, the American Potters treated Harry differently. Walking into a room and everyone stopping and staring was a dead give away. But it was also the little things. No one volunteered to sit next to him at a meal except for the British side of his lineage. People would suddenly have something better to do when he walked into a room. The only Americans not treating Harry as if he were a giant Basilisk, averting his stare, was Julie. Even Andrew and Angela had become reserved around him. Harry had caught Andrew many times staring at him and Reagan, as if waiting for something to happen.  
  
It was on one of these odd days, a week after the events in the City, that James and Reagan were sitting, playing chess. Harry was sitting with Ginny as she absent mindedly read a book. Ron, Darenn and Paul were off in the meadow, with the excuse of training Paul as a Keeper. Hermione was sitting, going over paperwork with Remus. Abby and Andy were avidly playing a new made up game that involved running and Quidditch. They had even brought Julie's daughter, Kelsey, into their made up world. Erika sat behind James, silently approving his moves. Harry watched silently as Reagan and James played.  
  
_Oh, she needs to move her bishop, then she can get his knight._ Harry thought. James moved his pawn which Reagan easily took with her bishop. James then moved his knight forward. Before Harry had realized what ad happened, Reagan took advantage of her brother's mistake and took his knight easily with her queen.  
  
"Good move, huh?" Reagan asked, smiling up at Harry. He nodded and smiled back.  
  
"I was just thinking you should move your bishop to trap his knight...." Harry stopped, realizing what had happened. Reagan smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too." She said and looked back at her game.   
  
Harry stared at her. He knew he had a magical connection with his daughter, but just how powerful was it? He had not said anything to her about it yet, not sure of how to go about it. He watched as James moved his other knight, and Reagan sat and stared at the board.  
  
_You've got him with your queen._ Harry thought.  
  
"Then my king will be open." Reagan murmured.   
  
_Yeah, but only in check, _Harry thought.  
  
"I don't want to sacrifice him," she murmured to herself again.  
  
Harry was beginning to get creeped out. Whether or not Reagan knew what was happening, she was somehow seeing his thoughts. Some how she was having the same thoughts as he was. But if she could think the same thing he was, could he do it with what she was thinking?  
  
"Oh course not, Daddy." Reagan murmured. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" James asked. Reagan looked up.  
  
"I, I said of course not." Reagan looked at her father. Her eyes were filled with confusion.  
  
"He didn't say anything." James said looking at his sister and then at his father. Reagan and Harry stared at each other.  
  
"You- you didn't?" Reagan sputtered. Harry, with his eyes still as wide as Muggle softballs, shook his head.  
  
"But then..." she stopped because her father's thoughts answered her question.  
  
_I don't know. _  
  
"You don't know." Reagan said slowly. Harry's eyes grew wider.  
  
I have an idea of what it going on.  
  
"You have an idea?" Reagan asked, a little terrified of how she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied. Ginny took this opportune time to look up from her book.  
  
"Oh, who won?" she asked, oblivious to what had just happened.  
  
"Wha- what?" Reagan asked, breaking her stare with Harry.   
  
"Did you finish the game?" her mother asked.  
  
Reagan looked from her mother to her father.   
  
"I don't feel well." she finally said. "I think I'll go lie down." Reagan got up and left as quickly as possible.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked, looking from Harry to James.  
  
"She said something to Dad, like answering a question or something." James explained. "But Dad never said anything."   
  
Ginny's eyes grew to almost the same size as her husband's and she looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered. All he could do was nod.  
  
"I should go talk to her." Harry replied. Ginny nodded slowly and Harry got up. He left the room, retreating from the stares he received from his family. He walked up the stairs, wondering what he was going to say to his daughter. How could he tell her something like this? How could she possibly understand? He stopped in his room to grab a book Hermione had given him after he had found out about the Connection he had with Reagan._ The Connection of Three, and How it Pertains to Me,_ by Matilda Trison had been fairly informational.  
  
"Reagan?" he asked as he knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in, Dad." she replied. He opened the door slowly and walked into her room. She shared this room with Caitlin. Both girls trunks were open, but it was easy to tell one from the other. Caitlin was a little less organized that Reagan was about her things.  
  
Reagan was sitting on her bed, her back turned towards the door. Harry sat down next to her but didnÕt dare look at her.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked.  
  
"Actually that time I recognized your voice." she replied.  
  
"Oh." he said. Father and daughter sat in silence. Harry tried his best not to think about anything. Now what did he say? He knew little about the Connection, aside from what he had read in Matilda Trison's book.  
  
"Reagan, I.." Harry began.  
  
"Dad, what happened?" Reagan asked, cutting him off. She looked up at him and he caught her eyes. He stared at them, staring back into a mirror reflection of his own eyes.  
  
"Reagan," he began, "there is a really ancient form of magic. Its called the Connection of Three. Its basically survives when a father and daughter share a bit of the same soul. It happened when parents have two sons and then a daughter, in that order. It magically binds and connects the father and daughter together, making them closer, stronger even." Harry paused to see how she was taking this.  
  
"Are you saying that you and I have this connection?" she asked. Harry nodded. "That was how I knew what you were thinking."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"How long have we had this?" she asked.  
  
"Since you were born." Harry said. "The moment you were born, I remember feeling intense happiness and joy. Up until now, I just thought it was because you were finally here, you were my daughter. However, after I read this book, I learned that it was my soul recognizing a part of its own. My soul and the magic within me was so incredibly happy." Harry handed the book to her. "Your Aunt Hermione gave this to me. I told her about how we always have weird things happen to us. Like how you always know what I'm thinking, and how we always know where each other is, and how we always..."  
  
"Finish each other's sentences." Reagan said, not knowing she had. She looked up, almost embarrassed like, and smiled.  
  
"Exactly. She gave me that book so I could learn more about it."  
  
"Oh." Reagan flipped through the pages of the book. "So, who knows about this...Connection?"  
  
"Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron know." Harry said.  
  
"Does Mum know?"  
  
"Yes, your Mum knows."  
  
"Was she mad?" Reagan asked.  
  
"Mad?" Harry repeated. "No, not at all. Reagan you didn't do anything wrong. Its not a bad thing. Its kind of a neat thing. There is only one each generation. Its only seen in families with incredible magical powers, and there has to be a history of a Connection within the family for it to even happen. For our family, my great-grandfather had the Connection with his daughter, Mirian. And his son, Benjamin had the Connection with Carley, and you've met her."  
  
"Did she know?" Reagan asked.  
  
"That I don't know." Harry replied. He had never wanted to ask Carley, and especially now when everyone was avoiding him as if he were about to explode. "Aunt Hermione was the one who found all this out."  
  
"Is this kind of like how you have your mum's love in your skin?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, its sort of along the same lines. Its ancient magic at its purest, based on pure love and loyalty."  
  
Reagan nodded and looked at the Table of Contents page.  
  
"It also makes you a more powerful witch." Harry continued.   
  
Reagan looked up at him. "How so?"  
  
"Well, it combines your power with mine. So once you start Hogwarts, don't be surprised if you catch on quicker than other students. Wandless magic and advancing quickly are also positive traits."  
  
"If there are positive traits, are there negative traits?" she asked. Harry had hoped he would not have to mention that part to her.  
  
He sighed. "Yes there are. If the Connection is broken, then the other doesn't survive, for very long." Reagan nodded and looked back at the book. "But it also means that since there are two souls connected, then the witch or wizard is twice as strong and twice as likely to pull through. Its gives that person the power and strength of two people, fighting the same battle."  
  
"That makes sense." Reagan said. "Is that why you attacked those Death Eaters feet?" Reagan asked.  
  
"I think so, yes." Harry replied. "I saw your feet dangling and then I thought, 'Oh, I need to hit above their feet.'"  
  
"I was thinking that." Reagan said. "I was watching and it was the only thing that made sense. You know, to get them into a group again."  
  
Harry smiled at his daughter. "You know, I can already see that you'd make a great Auror."  
  
"Really?" Reagan asked, her face lighting up.   
  
"Yes. You have a lot of potential, and not just because of this Connection. I don't want you to think you can do things just because you have this connection with me. You are who you are. Everything you do on your own. Its not like I'm there helping you or giving you my powers or anything. We are two separate people with two separate souls and two separate magical powers. It doesn't make either one of us invincible. We are just stronger because we have the Connection."  
  
"Is it like you know you can do something because you believe in yourself and there are people supporting you?" Reagan asked.  
  
"Exactly. We are stronger because we magically and emotionally support each other."  
  
"Okay then." Reagan said. "Dad, do you think that we should tell anyone else?" Harry stared at her and she stared back. "No, I guess not."She answered herself.  
  
"See, and I didn't even think that thought." Harry said. Reagan smiled at him.  
  
"I love you Daddy." she said.  
  
"I love you too, Reagan." Harry replied. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. He felt the book drop onto the bed and she hugged him back.  
  
_HARRY!!_  
  
Reagan was thrown from her mind of happy thoughts when she heard her mother scream. Harry jumped back from Reagan, stared at her for a very brief moment and fled from the room.  
  
AAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Reagan heard her mother scream again. She jumped up from the bed and ran out of the room. From the top of the stairs she had a perfect view. The living room that she had been playing chess in was now filled with men in black cloaks. Harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs, wand in front of him. Her mother, Remus and Ron each had their wands out too. Hermione was standing in front of Abby, Andy and Kelsey. Erika and James stood side by side, wands drawn as well. She watched as the cloaked figures drew closer to her family. As her father got closer to them, more cloaked figures gained up on him.   
  
"Harry Potter." a voice said. A curse was thrown at Harry but he deflected it easily. Reagan couched down behind the wall but continued to watch. She watched as more cloaked figures Apparated holding the bodies of American Potters.  
  
_They can't be dead! _she thought.  
  
They piled the bodies upon each other, some were still moving. Reagan watched as one by one her family fell to the curses the black cloaked figures were throwing at them. Reagan felt helpless.  
  
"REAGAN!!!" she heard her father yell. She turned and saw him get hit dead on with a flash of green light. Caught off guard from his backside, Harry fell onto the floor. Reagan felt all the blood rush out of her. Her stomach dropped and she felt faint.  
  
"Noooo!!" she screamed. The cloaked figures turned to look at her. Three of them raised their wands and began to move them through the air, chanting an incantation as they moved their wands.  
  
"Nooo!!!" she screamed again and shut her eyes. "Nooo!!!"  
  
"Reagan! Reagan!" Harry cried. Reagan opened her eyes. She was in her room. Her father was sitting ext to her and her mother was on her other side. James and Erika were standing by the door, Ron, Hermione and Remus were standing beside the bed.  
  
"Wha, wha, what?" she stammered, looking around.  
  
"Reagan, what did you see?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Huh? See? Black cloaked wizards, like Death Eaters and green light and you fell." Tears were poring down Reagan's face and Ginny pulled her daughter close.  
  
"Reagan, I saw it too." Harry whispered to her. "It lasted for a minute or so and you started screaming and your Mum came up here and you woke up."  
  
"What was it?" Reagan asked through her tears. "Why did we see that?"  
  
"Harry, if you both saw the same thing...." Hermione began.  
  
"We need to leave." Harry finished for her, looking towards the door. Ginny nodded to her husband and glanced at the door. She pulled Reagan to her feet. Still upset, Reagan was able to walk on her own. Everyone managed to get down the stairs before hearing what Harry and Reagan were most afraid of hearing.  
  
"Harry!!!" It was Julie who screamed this time. Reagan buried her face in her mothers stomach. Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment before drawing his wand. He ran to the kitchen and saw why Julie was screaming.   
  
In the dining room, just off of the kitchen were four tall black cloaked figures.  
  
"_Infensus Imedianto!_" Harry cried at the four and they stopped moving. He grabbed Julie and pulled her through the house.  
  
"Do you not have wards up around the house?" He yelled.  
  
"We do." she stammered, fighting tears. "I don't know how they got through!" Harry was met in the entry way by Angela and Carley. Harry saw Abby and Andy safely in their parents arms, Caitlin close behind holding Kelsey's hand. Julie rushed over to her daughter and scooped her into her arms.  
  
"Harry what is going on?" Ginny asked. Harry didn't answer her. Behind them in the living room, four more figures Apparated.  
  
"Everyone down!" Harry cried. Not questioning his command, everyone dropped to the ground and Harry threw a spell at the approaching figures. It hit the middle cloaked figure and all four froze.  
  
"We need to get out of here." Harry said.  
  
"Harry what is going on!?" Ginny asked again. He stared at her, not wanting to tell her that he didn't know. He glanced at Reagan's tear soaked face, at James and Erika's worried expressions and at Darenn and Paul's anxious and terrified faces.  
  
"Julie, how could they get through the wards?" Harry asked. "You said no one could Apparate on or off of the property."  
  
"Harry I, I don't know. Kevin and I put them up ourselves. We were the only ones.....who...knew...." Julie stopped. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Julie what?" Harry asked. She covered her mouth with her hand and the tears began to flow from her eyes.  
  
"No, no no no." she whispered.  
  
"Julie what?" Harry asked again. She looked at him, still covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Andrew was right." she whispered.  
  
"About what?" Harry questioned. "Please Julie, it will help us get out of here alive."  
  
Julie looked at Harry, the tears flowing freely from her eyes. She made no attempt ot wipe them away.  
  
"About Kevin." she whispered. Harry wanted to gasp. He really did. But realization struck him and he knew he needed to get everyone out, alive and now.  
  
"We have to move fast." Harry said walking into the living room. Everyone stared at him and reluctantly followed.  
  
"James, take Abby, Andy and Kelsey, get them away." Harry instructed and James nodded. Harry cast a Carrying Charm on the three children and set them on the ground.  
  
"Ginny, Julie, Hermione and Angela, give me your wedding rings." Harry said to her. They did what he said without question, but were incredibly confused about what was going to happen. Harry took his own off and handed them to Ron.  
  
"Ron, charm these." Harry said to his friend. "Make the Portkeys, somewhere safe." Ron took the rings and cast a spell on them.   
  
"There ya go. Cue word is safety." Ron handed the rings back and Harry dispersed them.  
  
"Ginny, you and Reagan will stay with me. Angela, and Carley, you need to stay with Julie. Paul, Caitlin stay with Darenn. Ron and Hermione, you stay with Erika. James, you stick with Abby, Andy and Kelsey. When I say so, get the three of them out. As fast as you can." James nodded again. "Now we're all going to stick together, but incase we need to separate, stick with your groups. We should all meet back up at where ever these rings take us."  
  
"You're not going anywhere." A voice said from behind Harry. He turned and saw the entire entry way, hallway and staircase filled with the tall black cloaked figures. Harry didn't recognize the voice. But he could feel the evil in his voice.  
  
"Don't wait and try heroics, anyone." Harry said to his family behind him. "Just get out."  
  
"No one is going anywhere. I've already said that." the man repeated again.  
  
"I take it as a rule not to acknowledge threats from someone too cowardly to show their faces." Harry said to the cloaked man.  
  
"Maybe you will not be so brave once I have what you cherish most." the man said. "_Capturous Cherishium!_"  
  
"_Delfectium Protectsus!_" Harry yelled at the same time. A beautiful white stag leapt from the end of his wand and dove in front of the man's spell. It stood and shook off the effects of the spell and paced in front of Harry and his family.  
  
"One Patroni won't be able to stop hundreds of curses, Harry Potter." the man said. He raised his wand again and in doing so each other cloaked figure raised their wands as well. As they cast the same spell in unison, Harry cast his spell again. But his voice wasnÕt the only one he heard. Behind him, every witch or wizard with a wand had cast the spell as well.  
  
"_Defectium Protectsus!_" everyone shouted at once. Out of Harry's wand came another form of the familiar stag; his Patronus had not changed since his third year. Out of Ron's wand came the form of a giant chess piece, the shape of a knight. Remus' wand produced a figure of Eos, the Greek goddess of dawn. James' Patronus took the shape of a puma, and Erika's was the misty shape of an ocelot. Ginny and Hermione's Patroni had a similar form to them. Ginny's was two men, both on brooms; whereas Hermione's was two men, both bearing their wands. Clearly these two men were Ron and Harry. Harry blinked in amazement, surprised that he and Ron were both Hermione and Ginny's Patronus. Darenn's was a tall figure with massive robes flowing behind him, and Paul's looked like a single man on a broom. Julie's was a huge eagle and Angela's took the form of a lion. Each Patronus deflected the curses magnificently and formed a protective barrier between them and the figures.  
  
This form of the Patronus spell would deflect any thing of harm heading in the direction of its caster. It was basically a protection from anything meaning to cause the caster harm. It worked not only on Dementors, but on animals, curses and people as well.  
  
"Your Patroni won't be able to keep you safe forever!" the man yelled. He pointed his wand towards them, and each figure began to run towards them.  
  
"Everyone, get out now!" Harry yelled, looking back at his relatives behind him. Ginny and Reagan stepped closer to him. Ron, Hermione and Erika took a step towards the door, wands in front of them. Harry looked just as James transformed into his Animagi form. The spell Harry had cast on the three youngest took into effect and they were compelled to hold onto him as he took off towards the door. Ginny's mouth dropped, but she didn't have much time to be amazed. Her attention was instantly turned back to the wave of curses flying at them. Harry's stag and Ginny's Patronus of her husband and brother were able to deflect any thing harmful as they pushed their way through. But protecting the front of the three magicians was not the problem. Protecting the back was. Harry almost fainted when he heard Ginny and Reagan scream at the same time. He turned and saw both of them being pulled away from him, by two large black misty hands. Harry saw Hermione being pulled away by a similar black hand as well as Julie and Kelsey. Panic swept over Harry's body as he fought with what to do next. He had reached the door and the black figures were no longer an obstacle. Julie was able to cast a Patronus spell and her eagle fought off the black hand holding her around her middle. Hermione and Ginny were not this successful. Harry cried out some inaudible words as he watched Ginny and Hermione being pulled into a gigantic black circle in the middle of the room. Each of the hooded figured disappeared into the circle as well. Harry ran towards Julie and pulled her out the door. He glanced around as they fled the house. Not seeing anyone left, Harry screamed "Safety!" and he and Julie were transported to someplace safe.  
  



	15. Chapter 15: Kevin Brown

  
  
  
** Chapter 15: Kevin Brown**  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, you know I didn't create Harry Potter and his magical world. So do I really need to remind you? I'm not in this for money at all. So everything belongs to J.K. Rowling._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Harry fell to the ground. He refused to cry. He refused to appear weak. Any other wizard in his situation would have broken down right? No, not Harry Potter. However, his emotional side over took his pride and Harry felt the tears swelling in his eyes.  
  
"Harry." Ron said kneeling beside him. Harry looked at his friend, hoping for some sort of support. "We've don't this before. They'll be fine."  
  
"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Harry asked.  
  
"We've done this before. And we always get them back. Everything is always okay." Ron replied. Harry nodded, knowing in his heart that Ron was right. He could see Ron was fighting the same tears he was and Harry stood up.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Harry asked. He looked into many worried and terrified faces.  
  
"I think so, Dad." James said. He was standing with Erika beside him, each holding a Weasley twin. Abby and Andy looked dazed rather than terrified. Caitlin stood next to Paul and Darenn. Julie and Angela were however, not okay. Both women were kneeling beside Carley. She was lying still on the ground.  
  
"Carley's not, Harry." Angela said. Tears flowed down the cheeks of both Angela and her daughter. Harry knelt down next to Carley. Her skin was cold to Harry's touch, her mouth parted just slightly, and there was no movement behind her eyes lids. Her chest did not rise and fall and Harry could feel no beat from her wrist.  
  
"She must have gotten hit with the Killing Curse right as we left." Angela said.  
  
"No, this isn't the Killing Curse." Harry said. "Her eyes would be open. Whatever it was, it was mild. But she didn't have the strength to survive it."  
  
"Carley didn't produce a Patronus." Ron said. "She tried, but nothing came out of her wand."  
  
"She didn't have the strength to do it. She didn't have the power or the support." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, what does that mean?" Angela asked. "Why would she not have any strength left?"  
  
Harry looked at Angela, searching his soul for the right words to say.  
  
"Because her father died. She didn't have any strength left in her. She didn't have him to support her." Harry stated this, silently praying no one would question what he had said. Angela stared at him. She opened her mouth slightly, as if to say something, but didn't. She simply nodded and looked back at Carley.  
  
"Dad, will Mum be okay?" Darenn asked. Harry looked up at his son and nodded.  
  
"Everyone will be all right." Harry said. "I'm going to go and get them."  
  
"And me." Ron stated.  
  
"I'm coming." Remus replied.  
  
"I'm coming too." James said.  
  
"So am I." Darenn said.  
  
"I am too." Erika said.   
  
"And me." Julie whispered through her tears.  
  
"I can't have all of you going with me." Harry said standing up. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."  
  
"Harry, you are not going alone." Ron said.  
  
"Harry, we won't let you." Remus said.  
  
"Its not up for discussion." Harry replied. "I can handle it."  
  
"Dad, we want to help." James said.  
  
"You can help by staying here, with Abby and Andy and everyone else." Harry said. "I don't need anyone else in danger."  
  
"Dad, you're not winning this one." Darenn said.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it, Mr. Potter." Erika said.   
  
"Even if you go, Uncle Harry, we'll just follow." Paul said. Harry couldn't believe this. He needed to act fast before something did happen to Ginny or Reagan or Hermione or Kelsey. He didn't have time for this.  
  
"I don't have time to argue with everyone. The answer is no." Harry said.   
  
"Then we'll just wait till you change your mind." James replied.  
  
"James there is nothing that any of you could do to help me." Harry said to his son.  
  
"Well, we all produced some pretty impressive Patroni a few moments ago." Ron said. "That was useful."  
  
"Dad, if you remember, I can be pretty persuasive if I need to." James said.  
  
"James I.." Harry began but stopped. He knew it was no use. If everyone was so persistent to help, then there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"You're as stubborn as your mother sometimes." Harry sighed. James beamed.  
  
"How do we do this?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, first we need to establish what happened. And who was behind it." Harry stated.  
  
"I can tell you that." Julie said. Until now, she had remained fairly silent. Tears were still rolling rapidly down her cheeks, but her voice had stability in it.  
  
"You can?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah." she said standing up. She stared at all of them, however didn't say anything. Tears still flowed from her cheeks and you could see her struggling within herself.  
  
"Would you care to share with the rest of us?" Ron asked.  
  
Julie sighed. "Its sort of a long story."  
  
"Well, we don't have that much time." Harry said. Julie nodded and looked at her hands.  
  
"But, well you see, you need to know the whole story. To understand and realize what has happened." Julie said. "It started a long time ago, with Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Voldemort?" Harry asked. "He's been gone for over ten years."  
  
"Yes, Harry I know. And thanks to you. But I said it started a long time ago." Julie spat. "Anyway, during the reign of Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy was his right hand man. He and.."  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron cried. "I knew he was behind this the whole time!"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." Julie said. "If you don't stop interrupting me, we'll never get through this."  
  
"Sorry." Ron replied. "Please continue."  
  
"Lucius had Draco, which you both know. And you also know that Draco turned against his father, Voldemort and the Death Eaters when he joined the Aurors and fought on the good side. Well, Lucius had a sister, but no one ever talked about her because she married a Muggle. She was my husband's mother."  
  
"Kevin Brown was a Malfoy?" Ron cried.  
  
"Half a Malfoy." Julie corrected him. "Kevin's mother refused to be a Death Eater and as a result, Lucius had her tortured until she lost her mind. To this day, she remains in St. Mungo's. This was the summer before Voldemort's downfall. That fall, Kevin began school at Hogwarts as a first year. He went to live with the Malfoys. Well, Voldemort saw that Draco was not like his father. Draco was able to hide from his father using the same Fidelius Charm that hid your parents, Harry. When Kevin went to live with the Malfoys, Lucius saw that Kevin was not like his mother. In his eyes, Kevin was a true Slytherin. Voldemort saw him as a perfect heir to his power. However, during Kevin's second year, Voldemort fell. He was gone. Kevin was raised and supported by the Malfoys. Lucius cut Draco off completely from his inheritance, giving everything to Kevin. After Kevin Completed Hogwarts, he found it too risky to resume Voldemort's efforts in England. So he came here, to America." Julie paused. "And that's where I met him."  
  
"Julie, what are you saying?" Harry asked. "What does Kevin have to with all of this?"  
  
"Andrew always knew." Julie said. "He always knew there was something not right about him. Kevin never talked about Britain. He didn't like Quidditch, that alone was a bit odd. Kevin was always very secretive. He never told me any of this. Andrew did. When I first found out I was pregnant with Kelsey, I told Andrew. When we were growing up he was more than a big brother to me. He's ten years older than me. He took care of me. He protected me. So I went and told him that I was pregnant and he told me to leave Kevin right away. He wouldn't tell me why exactly. But he told me all of this, what I just told you. I guess that he hoped it would scare me enough to leave him. But I didn't listen. Andy had never liked Kevin and I just thought he was being stupid. I thought he was being way over protective. So I ignored his accusations about my husband. But Kevin didn't react the way I had hoped he would when I told him I was pregnant. He actually left the house, saying something about an assignment. And then he died."  
  
"Julie if Kevin is dead, then why does all this matter now?" Ron asked.  
  
"They never found his body." she stated. "What we buried as an empty casket. They said that the curse that killed him disintegrated his body, and destroyed him entirely.  
  
"So your saying that.." Harry began.  
  
"Kevin and I put up the wards on my father's house. No one else would have known." she said.  
  
"Kevin is alive?" Harry asked. "He really is alive?" He had assumptions about it before, but nothing was ever confirmed.  
  
"Andrew has been trying to tell me for months. He says he wanted to keep Kelsey safe. But I ignored him. I had to deal with loosing my husband once. I didnÕt think I would be able to get over him actually being alive. I ignored Andrew."  
  
"Julie, if he was trying to protect you, then why didn't you listen to him?" Angela asked.  
  
"Because, Mom, I thought he was being stupid and paranoid again. I didn't know what to think. He told me all these horrible things about someone I knew as being good and kind. Lately I had my suspicions. I even said something to Harry about it after the Quidditch match. But I didn't even know what I wanted him to do! I couldn't understand how Andrew would still be hurting me after all this time. I just thought he was trying to rub it in my face or something. He kept asking me if I knew where he was, but I thought he was dead! Even if I believed he was alive, I would have no idea of where to look first. I didnÕt know what to think! I didn't know the Kevin Andrew described."  
  
"He was a Slytherin." Ron said. "They can make you believe anything."  
  
"I realize that now. I didn't actually believe it until those men stared appearing inside the house and I knew no one else knew what wards we had put up or how to get through them or how bring them down even." Julie paused. "And now he has Kelsey." A tear rolled down her cheek, and Harry suddenly felt a rush of guilt. He had loss in his life, but ever like this. If he lost Ginny he knew he wouldn't be able to function. He couldn't loose her.  
  
"Do you know where he could have taken her?" Harry asked. He had meant the question about Ginny, but Kelsey heard it about her daughter.  
  
"No, I don't." she said. "But Andrew might."  
  
"Well, lets go talk to Andrew then." Ron said. Harry nodded.  
  
"I agree." Harry stood up. "Our safe place was well safe, and, actually, where are we?" Harry looked around, realizing their surroundings for the first time. They were standing in the middle of a clearing completely surrounded by woods. Harry recognized it at once as where he and James had supposedly "camped."  
  
"Oh, we found it earlier." Ron replied looking around. "When Darenn and I were working with Paul. It was the first thing that came to my mind and well, you said someplace safe. It was a safety attachment to Quidditch probably."  
  
"Well, we need to get back to the house. Ron, you and Julie can puts wards back up on the property. James, why don't you can I carry Abby and Andy back." Harry instructed. James nodded and glanced at Erika.  
  
"Carry?" Ron asked. Harry ignored him and continued.  
  
"Julie, do you have a dual Apparating licensee?" Harry asked his cousin.   
  
"Yes, I do." she replied.  
  
"Can you Apparate back with Caitlin. Remus can Apparate with Paul, and Ron, I'll need to you Apparate back with Carley's body." Ron nodded and stepped towards Carley's body.  
  
"James, do you think you can carry both Erika and a twin at the same time?" Harry asked his son.  
  
"Carry?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Well, actually, Harry, Erika can walk by herself." Remus spoke up.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you can, but its not entirely safe that way."  
  
"Actually, Mr. Potter, I can walk the same way James did earlier." Erika replied. It took a moment for what she had said to set in.  
  
"You can, you can what!?" Harry cried. Erika glanced at James and continued.  
  
"Well, Professor Lupin and James worked with me last year, after I found out about James and I was able to manage it."  
  
"You'd actually be impressed Harry." Remus commented. "It took Padfoot and Prongs their entire fifth year to figure it out, and some time after that to actually get it right. Erika got it in a semester."  
  
"Great!" Harry cried. "If your mother finds out, Erika, she'll have my head. I'm already in deep with her as it is because if all that's happened. I wouldn't be surprised to have her send me a Howler in front of the entire Academy just to get me back for this!"  
  
"She already knows." Erika said. "She knew you didn't know and she even knew about you. She thought it was great. She said she always wanted to give it a try, but could never settle on an animal."  
  
"An animal?" Ron asked, completely confused.  
  
"She'll hold me responsible, somehow, I know she will." Harry stammered. "I'll be responsible for encouraging the illegal Animagi population at Hogwarts!"  
  
"The illegal what?!" Ron cried. Harry, James and Erika all looked at him.  
  
"The illegal Animagi population." Harry repeated.   
  
"Harry, I knew you were, but James is too!? And Erika!?" Ron cried.  
  
"Apparently so." Harry said looking back at James and Erika.  
  
"It didn't seem an appropriate time to tell you earlier, Dad." James said.   
  
"No, I guess it wasn't." Harry said and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Ron cried.  
  
"Believe it or not, we need to get moving." Harry said. Ron nodded, still in complete shock and picked up Carley's lifeless body.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Harry asked. Everyone around him nodded. "Go the field across the road from the house. that should be safe enough. But be on your guard." Harry counted to three and Angela, Julie, Remus and Ron all disappeared with Darenn, Paul, Caitlin and the body of Carley. Harry nodded to James and Erika and the two of them changed into their Animagus forms. In place of Erica stood a beautiful black wolf with beaming blue eyes.   
  
"Incredible." Harry murmured as he himself changed into his Puma form. James and Harry got Abby and Andy on their backs (who were convinced it was some sort of game where you had to hold on really tight) and the three took off towards the house.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"You know they'll come for us." Hermione spat at him.  
  
The man laughed. "I'm counting on it."  
  
"You do know who my husband, right?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Aahh yes. The famous Harry Potter. 'The Boy-Who-Lived.' The 'One-Who-Ended-the-Dark-Lord.' He has many names, but not for anything important or significant. Frankly, he didn't even do anything. He was a baby when he became known as 'The Boy-Who-Lived', and all he did was cast a spell, one measly spell and he was tagged 'The One-Who-Ended-the-Dark-Lord.' But he will soon known as 'The One-Who- Finally -Died,' or maybe 'The-Boy-Who-Was- Finally -Dead,' or perhaps 'The-First-to-Die.' Yes, any one of those will do." The man turned his back and walked over to Kelsey who was sitting peacefully on a chair. Hermione, Reagan and Ginny were magically strapped and suspended in mid-air, and Ginny barely had a view of what he was doing to the little girl. But what she saw shocked her.   
  
The man sat down next to her. He smiled and cooed things at her, like a child would a puppy. Kelsey smiled and laughed when the man tickled her. He pushed the hair out of her face and was genuinely gentle with her.  
  
"Who are you?" Ginny asked suddenly. The man smiled, a sneering menacing smile. He looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. He was from a memory, long, long ago. She recognized his smile the most, and she couldn't remember where she had seen it before.  
  
And then she remembered.  
  
It was the same smile she had seen on a young boy, a long time ago. She had gotten him detention for something, he made something like the Dark Mark in the Great Hall. When she had walked in on him, he had smiled at her, like he had wanted to get caught. Just like now. He had let them realize he was still alive because he wanted people to notice who he was and what he was doing. He wanted everyone to know what he was going to do to them.  
  
And upon realizing that, Ginny was genuinely terrified.   
  
  
  
_A/N: Thank you to everyone who leaves me reviews!! Please if you read, leave a review, they really are encouraging and helpful! ~Erica _


	16. Chapter 16: Outside Assistance

  
  
**Chapter Sixteen: Outside Assistance**   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_ Disclaimer: I don't own what JK. Rowling created. I created some things based off of her amazing work, but no where near as awesome as hers. So please don't sure me!!  
  
Author Note: Yeah! My computer works again!! It scared us there for a few days and thankfully it didn't take as long as expected. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter, and look for a post in the next couple days. We're nearing the end here troops. Its kinda sad in a way, but also exciting. And I can't WAIT to begin posting the next installment of this story. Just wait till the sequel!!!_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Fred," Emma said placing her hand on her husband's arm. He turned and looked at her. "Kate has to be at Harry and Ginny's by seven."  
  
"I know. We should hurry up." He replied. Emma stepped back into Flourish and Blotts, her blond hair moving gracefully in rhythm with her step. Within minutes, she reappeared with her strawberry blond daughter at her arm.  
  
"But Muuumm! They only have three more!" Kate whined at her.  
  
"Tomorrow, Katie." Emma replied. Kate stuck her lip out and crossed her arms.  
  
"Come on, Kate." Fred said to her. "We've got to get to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's."  
  
"Dad, the book will be gone tomorrow."  
  
"Then we'll order it." Fred said to her. Still pouting, Kate followed her parents through Diagon Alley. The street was largely congested for Halloween. Kate watched as young children ran after their parents, most likely on their way to Halloween parties. That is where she was headed. Every year all of the Weasley's gathered together for a Halloween party and this year it was at her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house. Sure it would be fun, but her cousins Will, and Cameron (her Uncle Bill's sons), Mackenzie (her Uncle Charlie's daughter), and Philip (her Uncle Percy's son) were all going to be absent from the annual family festivities. They were all at Hogwarts, having a huge feast of their own. She couldn't wait till she was a Hogwarts. Her Uncles had told her so many amazing stories about the school and when they went there. She was most looking forward to Halloween at Hogwarts. She wanted to see trolls and goblets with fire coming out of them, and sleep overs in the Great Hall and Hogsmead visits and...  
  
"Kate! Get down!" Her father's voice pulled her from her daydream world.  
  
"Huh?" Kate turned to look at her father. There were three Death Eaters standing in front of them. Kate screamed as her mother fell onto the stone street after a flash of green light. Through her tear blurred eyes, she saw her father fall beside her mother. She heard a horrible, bone chilling laughter. Looking up she saw a black cloaked man.   
  
"_Avada Kadavra!_" she heard him hiss. She shut her eyes and felt a cold rush over her. Then she remembered no more.  
  
George Apparated moments later to the spot. The first thing he saw was a man searching his brother's body. But as soon as he had Apparated, the man saw that he was caught and Disapparated. George threw a spell at him but only hit the air. Harry Apparated seconds later but both men were too late. George bent down beside his brother's body and tears swelled in his eyes.  
  
"George." Harry said kneeling beside him.  
  
George looked up at his brother in law. "I'm out."  
  
Harry looked at him. "George..."  
  
"No Harry. I always said that once this job made me cry I would stop."  
  
"George, leaving won't make anything better." Harry said. Around them Aurors were Apparating and assessing the scene.  
  
"No Harry." George said. "This was my brother. This was my twin. We shared a womb. I can't." He stood up and started to walk down the street. "I'll turn in my badge and uniform to you tomorrow."  
  
"George!" Harry called after him. But George Disapparated.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Six Years Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"What is that?" Charlie asked. George didn't glance up from the letter he was reading.   
  
"Hang on." he replied. A week earlier, an owl had arrived carrying a letter. The four adults eyed the owl curiously. After opening the envelope, Charlie and George recognized the clean cursive handwriting that belonged their their beloved sister in law. George opened the letter and began to read...  
  
_ Dear George,  
Everything is wonderful here. Well, as wonderful and normal as any of our holidays ever are. There is something that I need your inside help on. Stop smirking! I rarely ask for any help from anyone, so on this rare occasion I need you to be serious. I need information on a wizard named Kevin Brown. He was a Hogwarts student, 98'-06'. He was killed (supposedly) five years ago. Harry's cousin, Julie, married him. However, some of the other relatives have been asking about him as if he were still alive. The whole situation is just weird. There have also been some disturbing appearances of Death Eaters, or something similar to them. Harry doesn't think that they are Death Eaters because they don't have the same characteristics as Death Eaters. He says they don't move like Death Eaters and they don't have the same attack patterns or methods of Death Eaters. I haven't a clue to what that means, but its Harry and he's the resident expert on Death Eaters, so I guess what ever he says goes. Though sometimes I don't think I should listen to him, even if he is my Commanding Chief Officer, but that's beside the point. Anyway, this entire Kevin Brown issue is incredibly disturbing and frightening. So if you find anything, anything at all, please owl me back as soon as you can. I would like to get to the bottom of this whole thing so we can come home. I have this horrible gut feeling that something bad is going to happen. I haven't told Harry about my suspicions, but I think he's thinking along the same lines I am.   
  
Everything else is fine. Abby and Andy still seem to think that American is in your mother's garden. They even got Julie's daughter, Kelsey, to play one of their Quidditch games. I swear, sometimes I don't know where they get their energy. It must be a Weasley thing! The poor things, having to live with Weasley blood in them!! (I'm only joking, George, no need to pull that face!)  
  
Send our love to Caroline and your girls. Abby is constantly asking where Caila and Tara are. We all can't wait to come home, but some things need to be sorted out still.   
  
Love From,   
Hermione  
  
  
_ "I researched Kevin Brown." George said as he finished the letter for the hundredth time.  
  
"And?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Well, everything checked out like she said. He died five years ago in front of the Ministry buildings." George reported. "Its just.."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"You know....... Charlie, I've seen him before." George said looking at his older brother.  
  
"You have?" Charlie asked. "When?"  
  
"Six years ago. In Diagon Alley."  
  
Charlie raised a confused eyebrow at his brother. "And this means.....?"   
  
"He killed Fred." George stated. "I saw him when I Apparated to the scene."  
  
"Are you serious?" Charlie asked sitting down next to his brother.  
  
"Yup. I wrote Hermione this morning. I found a picture of him in the files on his death. I recognized his face, I'll never forget that face." George paused. "And I don't think he's dead either." Charlie gaped at him.  
  
"What?!" Charlie exclaimed.  
  
George solemnly nodded his head.   
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Charlie asked.   
  
"I've already owled Hermione." George replied. "I told her that the pattern that Fred, Emma and Kate were killed in doesn't fit in the normal Death Eater characteristics. It seems more similar to these cloaked figures that Harry keeps dealing with in America."   
  
"Do you think anything is going to happen?" Charlie asked. "Harry can protect them, canÕt he?"   
  
"Harry is an amazing Auror." George said. "It was a privilege to work along side him as a colleague and an equal. He is amazing. But, I don't know. If those attacks in America have anything to do with Kevin Brown, then I doubt it."   
  
"Do you think we should do something? Inform the American Minister or send someone over or something?" Charlie asked.   
  
"If something happens then Hermione will write us. I asked her to in my response."   
  
"What if something happens to Hermione?"   
  
"Someone would have to be pretty stupid to mess with Hermione. With both Harry and Ron on her side, I personally wouldn't want to be on the end of their wrath." George paused. "And I don't know what you expect us to do. You work with dragons. _Still._ And I got out of the Auror line of work years ago. For this exact reason."   
  
Charlie looked disbelieving at his younger brother. "George, honestly. You're an Unspeakable. Don't try and deny it. We all know. True you can't exactly speak of exactly what you do, but I can tell from they way you are that you don't have a desk job."   
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" George asked his brother.   
  
"You wouldn't have bruises from a desk job. Caroline wouldn't tell Elizabeth about the nightmares you have if you had just a desk job."   
  
"Caroline tells Elizabeth about my nightmares?" George asked.   
  
"Yup. And my wife tells me."   
  
"So?" George defended himself. "Do you have a point?"   
  
"Yes, actually I do." Charlie replied. "Don't think for one second that I ever believed that story about working for Zonko's after you pulled out of the Aurors. I saw right thought that. You've been an Unspeakable since then. And with your background they wouldn't put you in a safe respectable desk job."   
  
"My background?" George asked.   
  
"Your knowledge of explosives from your days at Hogwarts. You also fought in the Great War against Voldemort. You were an Auror. They don't put people like you in a desk job."   
  
"People like me?"   
  
"Why do you insist on repeating what I say in the form of a question?" Charlie asked.   
  
George laughed. "You sounded like Hermione for a moment there!"   
  
Charlie rolled his eyes but was grateful to hear his brother laugh.   
  
"Yes, people like you. You have too much energy and too much life in you to make you sit in an office."   
  
George bowed his head. "I don't have it anymore."   
  
"Have what?"   
  
"Life, energy in me." George said looking up. "It died along with Fred."   
  
"Fred wouldn't have wanted you to be that way." Charlie said. "He wouldn't have wanted you to stop, well, _having fun._"   
  
"It doesn't matter." George said turning away.   
  
"Yes it does. Fred was an Unspeakable too. He made it fun."   
  
"Yeah and he was investigating the same dark wizard who killed him and his family."   
  
Charlie paused and took in what his brother had just said. He swallowed and glanced down at his hands. He knew not to push his younger brother anymore. Loosing Fred had been hard on all of them, but hardest for George. The two were extremely close, as most people could tell. But loosing Fred was like loosing a part of George as well.   
  
"So we wait for Hermione to write us back?" Charlie asked.   
  
"Yeah, pretty much." George said. The two brothers avoided eye contact. George brought his glass of Firewhisky to his mouth and almost choked as he realized something.   
  
"Hermione mentioned something about Julie and Kevin's daughter, Kelsey. Something about Abby and Andy playing with her."   
  
"Julie and Kevin had a daughter?" Charlie asked.   
  
"Yeah." George flipped through a file till he found the paper he was looking for. "Name: Kevin Lewis Brown. Parents: Lewis Brown, muggle and Clarinda Malfoy, witch."   
  
"That little girl has Potter and Malfoy blood?" Charlie asked.   
  
"It seems that way. It says that Clarinda was Lucuis' sister."   
  
"That's going to be one powerful little girl." Charlie commented.  
  
George looked at his brother. "If Kevin Brown is alive, then he'll want this little girl."   
  
"I'll get my coat." Charlie said.   
  
"And grab mine too." George said putting the folder back on the table. He stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Taking a handful of powder he cried into the fire the first name that came to mind.   
  
"Bill Weasley!"   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Meanwhile...~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Andrew's plan was to formulate a small army. He wanted to take on Kevin's hideout swift and smoothly. But Harry disagreed completely. He wanted spells flying heroics. Neither man could have their way and they were very content on arguing about it until ten men Appatated into the room, making them cease their argument and goggle in amazement.  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17: How Far Off Could You Be?

  
  
** Chapter Seventeen: How Far Off Could You Be? **  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not doing this to turn a profit, its pure enjoyment and entertainment for me. Everything that I didn't create belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
  
A/N: It has come to my attention that not everyone pronounces Reagan the same way as I do. So to clear up any pronunciation issues, the correct way to pronounce Reagan's name is Ray-gen. Just like the president. It is not Ree-gan. Its Ray-gen. Abanine (Ron and Hermione's daughter, Abby) is Ab-a-neen. Aden is Ay-den. Imaera is Eye-mare-ah. The American Potters are Kelsey, Kell-see, Tavean is Tay-vee-an, Arianna is Are-ree-ann-a, Bradden is Bray-den. So now that we're all on the same page....... Please continue! I decided to upload this earlier than I planned to, mainly to give you all something for the weekend, and slo because I want you all to go to Yahoo! and visit (and join) my new Yahoo! Group I set up for my fics. Here is the adress: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ericaevansff .All right, hope you enjoy the next chapter! (oh! and review!)_  
  


* * *

  
  
George grinned. Just the look on Harry's face was enough to make any grown man (or wizard) grin wildly. George had just Apparated from Britain to America along with Charlie and Bill Weasley. Bill's son, William had also come, as had Charlie's daughter Mackenzie. Both William and Mackenzie where fresh out of the Auror Academy. Two of their fellow Auror Rookies had also Apparated, Aden Cash and Skim Abrams. Three other higher ranked Aurors had also also Apparated, Imaera and Lance Cruz, and surprising enough, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Come on Harry, say something!" George prompted.  
  
"Charlie, Bill! Kenzie, Will? Cash? Skim? Lance, Imaera, _Draco? _George what are you doing here?" Harry finally got out. His eyes had not reduced in size and his jaw was sitting on the floor. He had least expected to see George Apparate in front of him, but the sight of Draco here, out of his own free will, had completely blown his mind.   
  
"Well, we come to some conclusions about this whole Kevin Brown thing and thought you might need some assistance." Charlie replied. Draco didn't say anything.   
  
"Don't get me wrong, Harry, your an awesome fighter and an incredible Auror and you did take down one dark lord already, but that was a long time ago and we were afraid that you might not be able to handle this one on your own." George said.   
  
"Besides, if Kevin Brown has his own army, then you need one too." Bill said.   
  
"How did you know about the Kevin Brown?" Andrew asked.   
  
"George Weasley." George said stepping forward and shaking his hand. "I have some personal issues with this Kevin Brown character that I need to get over. Besides, an incredibly smart somewhat bossy at times sister-in-law of mine wrote me last week and asked for some help retrieving information. She also happens to be our beloved Minister of Magic so if anything happens to her it become a British security matter."   
  
"Where is Hermione?" Charlie asked, looking around.   
  
"Kevin Brown took her." Harry replied. "Or one of his lackeys did."   
  
"Oh great!" George said. "Well, then you really do need our help."   
  
  
The ten new men (and woman), Harry, Andrew, Remus, Ron, James, Erika, Darenn and Paul all stood in the study trying to figure out what to do. None of the new members of their army reacted well when they found out who else ahd been taken.   
  
"Kelsey Potter was taken?" George asked. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin. "That's not good."   
  
"Well of course its not good." Andrew said. "Obviously its not good that anyone was taken."   
  
"If that little girl has Potter and Malfoy blood in her, then she will have immense magical power." George stated.   
  
"Why would that make her so special?" Andrew asked.   
  
"Well, since you all never knew me, then you wouldn't know about your blood, the Potter blood." Harry said. "The Potter line is one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain. Along with the Malfoy blood line." Harry glanced at Draco. "Now, unlike many other old blood lines, the Malfoy and Potter line have not lost their magical ability. There are many people who believe that if you mix two ancient blood lines together, then you get a power magical force within a single witch or wizard. But if done incorrectly, then you get a squib. And if two old blood lines are mixed and one is loosinf magical power, then the offspring will just be normal."   
  
"Kevin Brown's parents were Lewis Brown, a muggle and Clarinda Malfoy, a witch." George explained. "Kevin's mother was Lucius' sister."   
  
"Yeah, Julie told us all that." Ron replied.   
  
"So Kevin Brown has Malfoy blood in him." Harry said. "Mixed with Julie Potter's blood to create the blood the flows through their daughter, Kelsey's blood." Harry sat back in his chair, realizing the gravity of the situation.   
  
"So my niece has this incredible magical power within her?" Andrew asked.   
  
"Most likely, yes." Charlie said.   
  
"Its called breeding." Draco spoke up. "Just like breeding a pure blooded dog, someone can breed a pure blooded witch ot wizard. There are some evil people in the world who have a child to use their magical power. Their intentions are to have the child, raise it to be evil and then use that child to do evil."   
  
"Sounds like a Malfoy thing to do." Ron commented.   
  
"My father actually had that planned more me." Draco started. "But my mother's blood line wasn't strong enough to satisfy my father's needs."   
  
"And you also didn't have it in your heart to be evil." Remus said.   
  
Draco glared at him. "My father was a liar and a criminal. I would never have followed him. After seeing him crawl back to Voldemort like some sort of rodent, I knew I was better than that."   
  
"Sure could have fooled me." Ron mumbled under his breath and Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend. Ron would never get over his dislike for Draco and every Malfoy after him if he hadn't managed to do it by now.   
  
"So we know that Kevin was after Kelsey all this time. Then why did he take Ginny, Hermione and Reagan?" George asked.   
  
Harry shrugged. "Bait probably. He knew who I was of course, and he probably wanted to kill me. I killed his master, he wanted redemption."   
  
"Just like that?" Draco asked. "Of course, who wouldn't want to kill the famous Harry Potter."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly Draco, if I need to pull rank over you to get you to be quiet I will. I'm just stating a suggestion. There could be a million reasons Kevin Brown took them."   
  
"No Harry I think you're right." Andrew said. "It would make sense. He could take Hermione if he had something against the British Ministry, but Reagan and Ginny haven't done anything. I think it was just coincidence that you all came to visit at the same time he planned his attack. He probably just saw it as killing two birds with one stone."   
  
"Do we even know where he is?" Bill asked. Andrew shifted uncomfortably in his seat.   
  
"We, well uh, have some theories," he began. He pulled out a map Pointing to different places on the map, he continued his explanations of his theories. "We've detected a great amount of dark magic in this area for the past couple months. There is also a great stone fortress in the same location. The Dark Lord Aman Surl once commanded from here, years and years ago."   
  
"That's where they are." Harry stated.   
  
"Having psychic premonitions are we Potter?" Draco sneered.   
  
"Watch it Draco." Harry replied. "I know they're there." Harry looked at Ron and Ron understood how he knew where they were.   
  
"I'd believe him." Ron said slowly, not breaking eye contact with Harry. "He's probably right."   
  
"Harry, how would you know?" Andrew asked. "There are three other places he could be."   
  
"I just do." Harry stated.   
  
"You seem a bit nervous, Potter." Draco said to him. "Hiding something are we?"   
  
Harry glared at Draco. "I have nothing to hide from you, _Draco._"   
  
"Then tell me, _sir,_" Draco asked, slightly pushing his limits. "Why do you know where Kevin Brown is? He's my cousin, maybe I know where he is."   
  
"I assure you, that's where they are." Harry said. "I don't need to give you any more of an explanation."   
  
"I'd like one." James said, surprising even himself. Harry turned towards his eldest son, not dropping his glare.   
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, this morning when Reagan was answering your questions that you hadn't even asked. You know, it was a bit weird." James explained.   
  
"Harry, if it will help us locate them, then we need to know." Andrew said.   
  
"Yes,_ Harry,_ please tell us what is going on with you and your daughter." Draco said with a hint of mockery.   
  
"Its not what you think." Harry replied. His face softened slightly with the thought of his daughter. He sighed. "I have the Connection of Three with my daughter, Reagan."   
  
Draco's face fell and his eyes grew big. Even Andrew and Remus shared a similar expression.   
  
"You, you what?" Draco asked.   
  
"You heard me." Harry replied. No one said anything.   
  
"That explains a lot." Remus replied.   
  
"Yeah it does." George said.   
  
"Can we get on with this now?" Harry asked. "I would like to get my daughter and wife and best friend back before something happens to any of them."   
  
"Right," Andrew said but didn't take his eyes off of Harry.   
  
"Unbelievable." Draco muttered under his breath.   
  
"So we've concluded that Kevin Brown is here at the Fortress of Aman Surl. Now how many do we have?" Andrew counted heads quickly. "Eighteen. And Kevin has how many?"   
  
"Forty. At least." Harry replied.   
  
"All right, well we only need two more or so and then it will make it two to one. So.." he turned towards the fireplace. He threw some powder into the fire and cried, "Joshua Potter!" Josh's head appeared in the flames and within moments he was standing in the room. Andrew repeated the process and soon Blake O'Connor, Tavean Potter, Clyde Harrison and Frank Migee.   
  
Harry recognized Clyde Harrison's voice the moment he said hello to Andrew. It was Harrison, the voice he had overheard in the hallway and in the forest. Harrison shook Harry's hand and Harry tried to push down every angry emotion he had been feeling towards the man. He looked as non evil as a wizard could look. He reminded Harry of an old monk (possibly because he stepped out of the fireplace in brown robes with a rope tied around his waist), but Harry was convinced that the man didn't look evil. Harry had a momentary flashback of seeing Friar Tuck from the Disney animated film, Robin Hood. He had never been allowed to watch television, but had caught a glimpse of the movie on his way past the living room. Harry shook himself from his memory. The last person to come out of the fire was Frank Migee.   
  
"Hello Harry." he said and Harry froze.   
  
"The voice." he whispered. Frank smiled at him.   
  
"Its nice to finally meet you, Harry." Frank replied.   
  
"Clyde Harrison is the Head of the Department of Mysteries in the American Ministry and Frank Migee is the the American Minister of Magic." Andrew explained as each man shook hand with everyone.   
  
"The American Minister of Magic?" Ron whispered beside him. "Boy were were off."   
  
"When were we ever on?" Harry whispered back.   
  
  
  
  
A little over an hour later, their little army had been formulated and set out for the Fortress of Aman Surl. They Apparated a mile away from the fortress and the plan was to walk.   
  
"Dad." James whispered to him. Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Do we have to walk as_ humans?_" James asked. Harry smiled at him son in a mischievous way.   
  
"I donÕt think so. As long as we get there, right?" Harry whispered back. "Just remind me to _Obliviate_ everyone one afterwards. After the Connection coming out, seeing us as Anamagi would rock everyone's world way too much. Especially Draco." James returned the mischievous grin and turned to tell Erika.   
  
"Andrew," Harry whispered. "James, Erika and I are are going to go up ahead. You knoe, to scout it out."   
  
"Harry, I don"t think its safe." Andrew whispered back.   
  
"Its perfectly safe." Harry replied. He and James took off into a dead run and transformed into their Animagus forms mid-stride.   
  
"Well that explains a lot." Harrison said to Andrew. Andrew nodded his head and watched as Erika transformed into her wolf form and ran off after the ocelot and the puma.   
  
  
  
_A/N: The Friar Tuck comparison is from, well me, but Friar Tuck is from Robin Hood. There is a Lord of the Rings reference here. See if you can spot it!! _  
  



	18. Chapter 18: The Fortress of Aman Surl

  
  
  
  
**Chapter Eighteen: The Fortress of Aman Surl (AKA The Chapter From Hell)**   
  
  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with him. I wish I did, but I don't. Ms. J.K. Rowling gets to enjoy those fruits. I only get to play in her world.   
  
A/N: I hate this chapter. Maybe hate is too strong of a word. I strongly dislike this chapter with a deep fiery passion. It would not go as I wanted it to and I rewrote it millions of times. Okay, so it was only eight, but still. Huhh, now that I got that out of my system, you may proceed to the actually story part of this chapter. I'm done complaining._   
  
  
  
"Dad, how are we getting in?" James asked from behind him.   
  
"Keep quiet!" Harry whispered. "I'm not sure yet." Harry crept cautiously around the building. It was made of complete stone and shot straight up as far as he could see. The night air continuously made Harry shiver, however the stone was warm to his touch. Puzzled, Harry pulled out his wand.   
  
"_Topica Evilara,_" Harry whispered into the darkness. The area around them lit up a brilliant shade of gold and faded into a map of their surroundings.   
  
"Wicked," James whispered.   
  
Harry smirked. "Just a tiny glimpse of that the Auror Academy will teach you, James. I learned that in my first week."   
  
"What does it do?" James asked.   
  
"It made a map of our surroundings. Anything that is evil and against us shows up red." Harry indicated to a hazy red area on one side of the map. Harry studied it for a moment before it disappeared.   
  
Reading the confused look on his son's face, Harry said, "It fades quickly because the information changes. The map is only accurate for the moment the spell is cast." James nodded in understanding but looked lost in thought.   
  
"Dad, if you can sense where Reagan is, why do you need a map?"   
  
"I can't sense where she is," Harry replied. "If I get a thought, a definite thought, then I know its the Connection working. But I'm not psychic, I can't read her thoughts. We can just...think the same things."   
  
"So now what do we do?" Erika asked.   
  
"Well, that map showed us that there are no entrances on the ground," Harry replied.   
  
"So," Erika began and followed Harry's upward glance.   
  
"We have to climb," Harry finished. James and Erika both stared at him. They looked downright frightened.   
  
"Oh, come on now, where is your sense of Gryffindor bravery and desire for adventure?" Harry teased.   
  
"I left mine at Andrew's," Erika replied.   
  
"Mine ran out this morning." James added.   
  
Harry laughed. "Well, pretend that you have it again."   
  
James looked up the side of the stone wall again, nervously, and then back at his father.   
  
"Dad, you're crazy."   
  
"You know your mother old me that once," Harry replied. "I didnÕt believe her."   
  
"You should have," James responded. "How on Earth are we going to climb a stone wall?"   
  
"James, I could tell you that," Erika said to her boyfriend. James raised his eyes at her.   
  
"Really?" he challenged.   
  
"Its that wonderful thing we call_ magic,_" Erika replied. "We could probably use the same charm your father used earlier to make Abby and Andy hold onto you."   
  
"Oh," James said and rolled his eyes.   
  
"She's right," Harry said. "I was actually thinking along the same lines. I might modify the spell a little though." He pulled out his wand again and pointing it at James' hands he said, "_Adhesium Repitia._"   
  
"What did you just do?" his son asked.   
  
"Do mine," Harry replied. James repeated the spell aimed at his father's hands, still completely confused.   
  
"Watch," Harry said and took a step towards the wall. He placed his hands on the wall and pulled himself up. The charm had made his hands stick to the wall, allowing him to climb with ease.   
  
"Wicked," James whispered again.   
  
"James, do Erika's hands," Harry instructed. James charmed Erika's hands and soon the two were climbing the wall along side Harry.   
  
"So did you just make up a charm, Mr. Potter?" Erika asked.   
  
"Sort of," Harry replied. "I just modified it."   
  
"You can do that?" James asked.   
  
"Yup. And you will too," Harry answered. "You take a class your Seventh Year. Its called Practical Application."   
  
"Dad, how many spells do you know?" his son asked.   
  
"Tons," he replied. "But not as many as your Aunt Hermione does." James seemed satisfied with the answer and continued to climb.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
The pathway towards the fortress was free of any obstacles. It made Draco a bit nervous. Nothing ever made him nervous. But this did. The thought of confronting his cousin could also be taking a toll on his nerves. It wasn't that he was afraid of his cousin, he knew he wasn't. Draco was just unsure of what his reaction would be towards his cousin. He hated him with a passion. That bloody git swooped in and took his place in his father's eyes and forced Draco into hiding. Draco didn't like being in hiding. Even though Draco hated his father even more that he hated Kevin, somewhere deep within him wanted the acceptance of his father.   
  
"Where has Potter gone off to?" Draco spat. Andrew raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
"Isn't he your commanding officer?" Andrew asked. Draco opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted.   
  
"Yes, he is," Lance Cruz answered. Draco glared at the man and thought of a hundred curses he could hit him with.   
  
"And as your commanding officer, you need to show respect, in and outside of his presence." Imaera Cruz followed.   
  
"I was just voicing my curiosity and concern for Captain Potter's well being. He does have to underage students with him."   
  
"Sure you were," George muttered under his breath. Draco clenched his fists but didn't move towards his wand.   
  
"I don't know where Harry is," Andrew replied. "But I'd like to know the same thing."   
  
There were a million things racing through Draco's head that he wished to voice about Harry Potter. Draco's dislike for Harry had not increased or decreased since they left Hogwarts, though many would completely disagree.   
  
"There don't seem to be any entrances at the base of the fortress," Josh relayed. They were still a ways away from the base of the fortress, but it was coming into view.   
  
"No, there wouldn't be," Andrew said. "Aman Surl was an incredible wizard. He was able to fly so the entrance is on the top."   
  
"How do you suggest we get inside?" Draco asked. "None of us can fly."   
  
"Yes, I know and I don't expect you to," Andrew retorted. Turning towards Draco he asked, "Honestly, Draco, do you have any faith in this at all?"   
  
Draco shrugged. "Anything that that idiot Potter.." Lance shot him a warning glare again and Draco changed his tone and word choice. "I fully support anything Captain Potter thinks is an achievable mission."   
  
"So, uh, how are we going to get to the top of that thing?" Ron asked.   
  
"Actually, Ron, I was hoping to use your area of expertise," Andrew replied. "You are a Charm Master, are you not?"   
  
"Well yeah," Ron answered.   
  
"And as I understand it, a Charm Master has a great and deep understanding for charms and spells, correct?"   
  
"Yes, but I work with Quidditch. I charm the Quidditch balls from going out of bounds and I put up Anti-Muggle wards. How can any of that help?"   
  
"Using your understanding and knowledge of charm work, you can create a way to basically levitate us to the top," Andrew finished.   
  
Ron had a glazed over, blank and confused look on his face, but a few moments later, realization and understanding snuck in and his face lit up.   
  
"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I get it!"   
  
"Honestly Weasley, if you were any slower you could make a dollar off of each snail that just passed you by!" Draco cried.   
  
"Watch it, Draco," George hissed, taking a step towards him and stopping him in his tracks. "We're not at Hogwarts anymore and I could curse you into a million pieces before you could say another word."   
  
"Right, we're not at Hogwarts anymore," Draco replied. "And that would be considered a crime. I doubt even you and your pitiful advising position at Zonko's could cover the legal expenses."   
  
"Draco!" Imaera snapped. "That-Is-Enough." The blond woman annunciated each world perfectly and clearly, causing Draco to back down.   
  
"I'm curious, Draco," Lance continued, "why on Earth would you insult the Weasley family with four grown Weasleys present?"   
  
"Hey, there's six present!" Mackenzie exclaimed. William nodded beside her.   
  
"Correction, SIX Weasleys present," Lance said. "It certainly makes me question your judgment."   
  
"My judgment is fine," Draco replied.   
  
"You are on duty," Imaera remind him. "You need to act like it."  
  
Draco didn't reply audibly.   
  
"You also should not speak about things that you don't have enough information about," Lance scolded.   
  
"What does that mean?" Draco asked.   
  
"George Weasley is not an Inventive Consultant for Zonko's," Lance explained. "That is his cover. He's an Unspeakable, and has a higher government clearance than you do, might I add."   
  
"So I'd watch your step, Malfoy," George threatened. Draco stared at George Weasley, completely amazed and surprised. And yet there was a slight amount of fear that crept over him but he pushed it to the bottom of his soul immediately.   
  
"I have an idea," Ron said suddenly. "About the Levitation Charm. We could use a modified version of _Wingardium Leviosa._" Ron picked up and rock and muttered the Levitation Charm. Instantly the rock floated in mid air.   
  
"Now, if we use this we can't control where we go. But if we used a version of the Mobilicorpus Spell, it might work. Paul, hold still for a moment." Paul stopped walking and turned to face his father.   
  
"_Mobilipse,_" Ron said, pointing his wand at his son.   
  
"Whoa!" Paul cried in fear and excitement as he lifted off the ground. Ron released the spell and Paul came back down safely.   
  
"Amazing," Andrew stared. "I never understood charm work. My son is completely fascinated in it but it completely boggles my mind. That was incredible!"   
  
Draco didn't think it was amazing. So what? He added a suffix to "mobil" to move what he wanted. Big deal!   
  
"So are you going to cast that on everyone one at a time?" Draco asked.   
  
Ron turned towards him. "No, actually, each person can cast their own. Would you like to be the first to try?" Ron smirked at Draco, knowing the Slytherin wouldn't pass up the challenge. Especially if it made him look good.   
  
"All right," Draco replied and pulled out his wand.   
  
"Do you want a tip?" Ron asked.   
  
"No," Draco replied. "I think I can handle a simple spell."   
  
Ron shrugged and backed away from Draco.   
  
"_Mobilipse!_" Draco cried, swishing and flicking his wand towards his feet. He was instantly lifted off the ground. Draco smiled as he rose up, but quickly lost his balance. He fell forward but didn't hit the ground. His feet were still floating up, holding Draco upside down, suspended in mid air.   
  
"_Finite Incantatem!_" Ron cried and Draco came crashing down on his head. He stood up in a huff, throwing his cloak off of his head.   
  
"As I tried to tell you before, you need to aim at your entire body. If you stay stiff and guide yourself with your wand, it works perfectly," Ron told him.   
  
Draco grumbled something inaudible under his breath about idiotic red heads and rubbed the back of his head where he had fallen.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Harry breathed hard as he climbed over the top of the tower. James and Erika were right behind him, all three of them getting their workout. Harry hadn't anticipated the climb being that hard or that long.   
  
"Well," James breathed. "That was fun."   
  
"Yeah right," Erika grumbled, trying to catch her breath.   
  
"Well, we made it to the top," Harry said standing up. "Now, where do we go from here?" He peered around the top of the tower. It seemed to be empty, but Harry saw something on the other side of the tower. James and Erika quickly stood up at the sound of Harry's quick breath intake and watched as a black figure less object moved quickly towards them.   
  
Harry paternally moved James and Erika behind him and drew his wand.   
  
"Harry Potter," a sneering voice said. "How nice of you to join us."   
  
Before Harry could move, a flash of brilliant green light flashed before his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
_A/N: Oh thank Merlin that I am done! Well, with this chapter at least. I haven't looked at the rest yet, who knows what I still have to do to them. I'm still curious to see if anyone can spot the Lord of the Rings reference. There are actually a couple. Please review! It really is encouraging!_   
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19: The Dark Lord Barandor

  
**Chapter Nineteen: The Dark Lord Barandor**   
  
  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't. J.K. Rowling gets to claim that on her taxes. Do they have taxes in England? I don't even know.   
  
A/N: Yeah! I hot the 50 review mark! I logged on and low and behold there was over 50 reviews! It mde my day! To K. H. T, EricaSmiles, PadfootBaby, F75, Sailor Sol, Maxennce, xing@fanfiction.net, Black Rein, Ghostcat, Hermie13, SNdReAmer, Naomi SilverWolf, Hypancistrus, coolone007, Lavendar Brown, Erik, Lucia Dreams, drunkenfairy, and Gengi: Thank you, thank you, thank you!!   
  
_   
  
Ron stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you see that?!" he cried.   
  
"Yeah," George replied. "What was that?"   
  
"That can't be good," Andrew observed.   
  
Their small army was close to the base of the tower, and a bright green light had just lit up the night sky.   
  
"Do you think it..." George began but decided to not finish his sentence.   
  
Tense and terrified, everyone quickened their pace towards the tower.   
~~~~~~~   
It was warm, which was odd because the last thing Harry remembered was being outside. Then had been a green light. Shouldn't he be dead? Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was inside a bright room with lavish chairs and tapestries. It reminded him of the Gryffindor Common Room. _Was this a dream? Was he dead? Was this heaven? _He tried to move, but his body was magically bound, hovering above the ground. As his eyes came into focus he realized that it wasn't a dream and he wasn't dead. He could see Erika and James to his left, magically bound and floating in midair. There were men in black capes standing everywhere, but none seemed to notice that he was awake. Several of them were standing around something hiding it from view. Harry fought through his dizziness but his view was growing dark again. Within moments, he passed out.   
  
When Harry woke again, he was laying on the stone floor.   
  
"Welcome, Harry," a voice said.   
  
Harry blinked. As he stood up, he realized where and who the voice had come from. Standing in front of him was a man, who was undoubtedly Kevin Brown. Harry saw a table along the far wall with five wands sitting atop it.   
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," he began. He smiled a sinister smile, that Harry recognized as a typical Slytherin smile. "I am Lord Barandor. Well, soon it will be the Dark Lord Barandor, but I need to kill you first. It means Lord Brown in a language I picked up around the middle of the earth. Its actually quite lovely during the summer, too bad you won't ever get to see it."   
  
"Barandor?" Harry croaked. "You can't even use your really name, Kevin Brown?" Ginny, Hermione, Reagan James and Erika were all still floating in mid air on separate sides of the room, the young Gryffindors to his left, the girls to his right.   
  
Barandor sneered. "Lord Voldemort changed his name. Why can't I?"   
  
"Lord Voldemort was a coward. He didn't want anyone to know who he really was. So I suppose you are the same way." Harry retorted. Instantly Harry was thrown back against the wall by some unseen force.   
  
"It wouldn't be a good idea to anger me, Potter," Barandor spat, sounding undoubtedly like a Malfoy. "Or you may meet your death sooner than planned." He turned, swishing his massive dark cloak behind him. The tall cloaked figures stood silent and still, watching their master walk among them.   
  
"A new time is among us," Barandor began, "a new age. The time of you and your pitiful Aurors and good doers will soon come to pass. I've learned my dark magic from the best, and my faithful servants are superior to those Death Eaters of Voldemort's time. These are the Barangers of Lord Barandor, faithful servants to me."   
  
"They look like Death Eaters to me," Harry said.   
  
"Do they? Hmm, well there is a little trick in distinguishing them. The clumsy Death Eaters wore black, these finely tunes warriors are wearing brown." Barandor lifted the arm of the closest Baranger and pointed this out. Harry noted that Barandor even looked like a Malfoy. Platinum blond hair, cold gray eyes, he fit the Malfoy appearance perfectly.   
  
"It doesn't matter what they wear. Any man who wears a cloak over his head during combat is a coward."   
  
Barandor glared at Harry. "Lets see how your attitude changes when add a little pain into the mix." He snapped his fingers and the hall was suddenly filled with screams.   
  
Harry fell to his knees in pain and nausea. He had felt this pain before, it was the Cruciatus Curse. But it wasn't his pain he was experiencing, it was Reagan's. He could feel her pain. Harry gasped for air and clung to his stomach.   
  
_Hang on,_ he thought through the pain. The pain lessened and the screams ceased.   
  
"You see, Potter, I have what is most precious to you." Barandor waved his hand and the Barangers moved to reveal Ginny, Hermione and Reagan hovering above the ground, magically bound together.   
  
"Ginny," Harry whispered. He could see the fear flash through his wife's eyes and saw the pleading look from his best friend. He couldn't see Reagan face, but he knew in his heart and mind that she was terrified.   
  
"Heroes who have weak spots make wonderful tragic heroes, wouldn't you agree, Potter?" Barandor sneered.   
  
Harry glared at Barandor before falling to his knees, the sounds of screams filling the room once again.   
~~~~~~   
"Do you hear that?" Ron asked. Everyone stopped and listened. They could hear screams, faint but horrifying. Ron and George exchanged a determined look and broke into a dead run towards the tower.   
  
"Figures," Draco muttered under his breath. He watched as Ron and George ran towards the tower, however he saw something that they did not. Lance Cruz saw it as well and he swore under his breath.   
  
"Charlie, you and Bill will keep watch!" Lance cried and pulled out his wand. "Once we seal the base and surrounding areas donÕt let anything in!" Lance took off after Ron and George, wand brandished, ready to attack. Draco ran after him, with Imaera, William, Mackenzie, Skim and Aden at his heels.   
  
The seven Aurors raced forward. Lance was the first to gain on Ron and George and was the first to see trouble approaching them.   
  
"_Defectium Protectsus!_" he yelled. A massive bear escaped from his wand and ran along side him. George cast a similar spell, which deflected the curses flying towards him and his younger brother.   
  
"_Defectium Protectsus!_" Draco and Imaera yelled at the same time. Imaera's strong unicorn charged after a Baranger and Draco's rhino like Erumpent raced in front of him, deflecting incoming curses.   
  
"_Stepsia Tanglementa!_" Draco yelled, his wand pointed at an oncoming Baranger and it instantly tripped over his feet and fell.   
  
"_Expelliarmus!_" Mackenzie shouted at the fallen Baranger. She paused and bound the Baranger's hands and feet before continuing towards the tower.   
  
"_Defectium Protectsus!_" she yelled. A silvery Romanian Longhorn flew out of her wand and she smiled at the familiar dragon. Her Patronus kept up with her as she ran onward towards the tower. Having stopped to bind the Baranger she was the furthest away. As she got closer, the Romanian Longhorn veered in front of her, deflecting a curse aimed at her. The curse burst into a vibrant blue color when it his the translucent dragon.   
  
"_Incendio!_" she cried at the attacking Baranger. It let out a deafening scream and made an effort to put the flame out.   
  
"Expelliarmus!" she cried and caught the Baranger's wand as it flew out of his hand.   
  
William smiled at his cousin. She had a knack for following through on her disarming and binding while in a battle. Auror rule number four: Never leave an enemy armed and unbound. Mackenzie had always gotten top marks for it in the Academy. She flashed him a smile and he turned back to watch his own Patronus fade under a curse. The only problem with this Protective Patronus Spell that his uncle Harry had created was that it didnÕt last long enough. If done well enough, it lasted through five curses or so, however William had once seen his uncle's Patronus last through fifteen.   
  
"_Defectium Protectsus!_" William yelled and a new Sphinx came out of his wand just in time to avoid William from getting his nose magically removed.   
  
"_Stupefy!_" he yelled and hit attacker dead in the chest.   
  
"_Expelliarmus!_" Mackenzie cried from behind him.   
  
"I got it, Will," she said catching the wand. "Keep going."   
  
"I need someone to cover me!" Ron cried as he reached the tower wall.   
  
"What?" Lance cried. "What for?"   
  
"I can't get up this wall with these curses flying everywhere! My Patronus Protection thingy doesn't last long enough!"   
  
"I'll go up with you," George said, ducking a curse.   
  
"You?" Ron asked. "How can you help?"   
  
"Trust me, little brother," George said. "I kinda know what I'm doing."   
  
"All right, up you two go!" Lance cried.   
  
"_Defectium Protectsus!_" George yelled and the image of himself came out of his wand. No, it wasn't him, but it looked exactly like him. George read Ron's astonished face and said, "I was always Fred's Patronus, and he was always mine."   
  
Ron nodded in understanding, sadness washing over him. George motioned for them to start their assent and Ron cast the Mobilicorpus Spell he had modified earlier.   
  
"Cast it on your lower body, and stay stiff!" Ron shouted to George below him.   
  
"Easier said than done," George muttered. He cast the spell over his lower body and began to rise in the air, the silvery image of his twin following closely.   
  
William saw the forms of his uncles rising in the air slowly.   
  
"They need to move a bit faster," Mackenzie said coming up beside him.   
  
"Yeah, I was thinking that too," William replied. Mackenzie shrugged and took off, her dragon darting around in front of her. She checked the bindings of each fallen Baranger she passed. Draco, Lance and Imaera had done considerably well, making their path clear of most obstacles.   
  
"Will, duck!" Skim cried. Instinctively, William flattened himself on the ground as a curse nearly hit his head.   
  
"_Concido Caducus!_" he cried and hit his attacker's legs. The spell gave the victim the sensation of falling and Mackenzie easily disarmed and bound him.   
  
"Careful, mate," Skim said, his silvery Peter Pan Patronus hovering at his side. Skim's mother was a muggle born and had read Peter Pan to him as a child and it seemed to stick. Peter Pan was always at SkimÕs side when in battle.   
  
"Mackenzie! William!" Lance yelled for them. "Skim! Aden!" The four young Aurors came running at their superior's summoning. They each stopped and stood still and alert.   
  
"Mackenzie, I want you and William to stay down here, help with the bindings and getting them all contained."   
  
William felt his cousin tense beside him. One of the downsides of being fresh out of the Academy was that you had to do a lot of the dirty work. However, before Mackenzie could speak, Imaera came running over.   
  
"When your fathers, Andrew, Darenn, Remus and those other Americans get here you'll stay with them. Don't leave them alone, they can't handle these things by themselves. Show them how to do a Protective Patronus Spell, maybe that will help if there are any problems. Skim, you and Aden will go up and once it is secure, you'll maintain the top." With that Imaera, Lance, Skim and Aden cast the modified charm and rose in the air.   
  
"_Defectium Protectsus!_" Mackenzie cried again as her Patrons faded, but the enthusiasm had left from her voice.   
~~~~~~~~~~   
Ron and George reached the top and landed hard on the stone surface. It had taken a few minutes to reach the top of the tower, which was longer than expected.   
  
"How do you know about this fighting stuff?" Ron quizzed his older brother.   
  
"I'm an Unspeakable, Ron," George replied, not looking at him. Ron's eyes grew big, but he knew not to ask any more. Now was not exactly the right time.   
  
"Well that explains a lot," Ron said. He glanced around the top of the tower, wondering where the entrance was.   
  
"Come on," George said and trotted across to the other side. Ron didn't see the trap door until George knelt beside it. Both brothers winced when they heard the horrible screams again.   
  
Ron closed his eyes and asked, "where is Harry?"   
  
"I don't know," George replied as he felt the door. "Let's hope that didn't capture him." Ron nodded his agreement as George tried to find a way into the tower.   
_A/N: All right, for those of you curious about the LotR references in those last chappies, Aman Surl was the watch tower that Aragon took the hobbits on their way to Rivendelle. The Fortress of Aman Surl in my fic is designed to look like Orthnac (Saruman's tower). Also I used some Sindarin and Quenya terms (the Elven Language) combined with Latin to create the spells. So there ya go, a bit of information for you. There is a LotR reference in this chapter as well. Sorry, I just read Lord of the Rings for the third time and it was on my mind when I was writing this. We're nearing the folks, (*sniff*) but there is still more to come. Oh, Draco's Patronus was an Erumpent, which is a rhinoceros like creature. It can be found in Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander. ~EE_  
  



	20. Chapter 20: One Last Secret

  
  
**Chapter Twenty: One Last Secret**   
  
  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Its all J.K. Rowling's._   
  
  
Ginny didn't know who much more she could take. It wasn't that the Cruciatus Curse was too painful, well it was, but that wasn't the problem. Her main problem was fighting it. After fighting Voldemort for three years she had learned how to fight each of the Unforgivables, however, it took a lot of strength. It was also hard for her to hear her daughter scream in pain. She could also seen Harry double over whenever Reagan was hit with the curse. Ginny was loosing energy with each moment of pain.   
  
_"Ginny, don't be dead, please don't be dead," _Harry's voice echoed in her head, a memory from a long, long time ago. Ginny opened her eyes, the pain receding from her limbs. She saw Harry gathering himself and standing up, looking ill, but determined. Barandor had his back to Harry and Ginny could see the sparks fly in her husband's eyes.   
  
"Daddy," Reagan whispered, her eyes tightly shut. "Don't let my pain hurt you."   
  
"_Crucio,_" Barandor said and the pain came back to Ginny. She saw Harry clench his stomach, but he remained standing. The pain stopped again.   
  
"Daddy, don't let it effect you," Reagan whispered. Harry glanced at the three of them before Ginny shut her eyes from the returning pain. She felt Reagan grasp her hand and when the pain stopped, Reagan squeezed her mother's hand. This gave Ginny strength.   
  
"Shut you mind," Hermione whispered.   
  
"Huh?" Reagan whispered back. Harry and Barandor were provoking to each other again and the three where forgotten for the time being.   
  
"Shut your mind," Hermione repeated. "Mentally think of a closed door slamming shut. If your thoughts can't get to Harry, then he won't be in pain--Oh!" The pain had returned, but this time, Harry didn't flinch. He looked up at the three of them, hovering in mid air, surprised at the absence of pain. Barandor was surprised as well.   
  
"_Crucio!_" Barandor yelled, doubling the Baranger's curse. Ginny forced her eyes to stay open.   
  
And the most interesting thing happened.   
  
Ginny knew Harry's stories of the times when he had lost control. There was the time he blew up his aunt, and once he shattered a vase in the Gryffindor common room. But she had never actually seen him do it. She knew how powerful his magical ability was when he was calm, but had never witnessed first hand what it could actually become when he was angered. And for the first time in her life, Ginny was honestly terrified of her husband.   
  
She could see his fists clench in anger and he closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths but it didn't seem to calm him down. Even James noticed the change in his father and made an effort to lean away from his direction as if his father was going to explode. Barandor, however, did not notice this at all. He was smirking in Harry's direction when suddenly he made a choking sound. Grabbing at his throat, he dropped his wand which in turn dropped a bit of the Cruciatus Curse he held on the three. The Baranger, who was casting the Cruciatus Curse, dropped his curse as well and moved to his master's aid. Harry threw his hand out to the approaching Baranger, throwing his back against the wall. Immediately all Barangers in the room moved towards Harry, who did not let go of his magical grip on Barandor's throat.   
  
"_Stupefy!_" someone yelled and Ginny turned to see George run towards them from the main hallway, with Ron, Lance, Imaera and Draco behind him. A few Barangers turned towards them and soon curses where flying everywhere.   
  
"Mum!" Reagan whispered.   
  
"Reagan, stay still!" Ginny instructed.   
  
"I think we'll be safer up here anyway," Hermione commented, catching her breath. "What's_ Draco _doing here?"   
  
"_Accio!_" Harry cried and his wand flew off of the table and into his hand. "_Stupefy!_" A Baranger fell to the floor. Harry still had not released his magical grip on Barandor's throat and the man continued to gag.   
  
"Potter!" Draco growled. "You can't kill him!"   
  
"I have every right to!" Harry yelled.   
  
"Harry don't!" Ginny cried. She didn't want to see her husband kill anyone, nor did she want her daughter and son to witness it either. Harry looked at Ginny and Reagan and then at James. He released Barandor who fell to the floor, gasping for air.   
  
"_Confluct Infensus Infinitus!_" Harry cried, waving his wand over his head. All Barangers in the room stopped moving and the curses ceased.   
  
"Draco," Barandor spat. Harry pulled the man to his feet and bound him. Imaera and Lance were disarming and binding all the stiff Barangers.   
  
"Shut up!" Draco telled at his cousin. "You've caused enough pain all ready."   
  
"What would you know?" Barandor retorted. "I served my time, and now my time as the Lord has come. You wouldn't know of pain, Draco! Or servitude or loyalty!" Barandor cried.   
  
"I said shut it, Kevin!" Draco yelled. His cousin glared harder.   
  
"I see why Voldemort didn't want you," Barandor said cooly. "You are worthless. Your own father didnÕt even want you."   
  
"My father was a coward," Draco replied. "Why would I want to beg for his approval?"   
  
"Because you're a disgrace to wizardry!" Barandor cried. "Voldemort gave you one task, one simple task, and you couldn't even kill him!" Barandor and Draco looked at Harry who stood silent and still.   
  
"So you thought that by creating the ultimate witch and killing Potter would make you as good as Voldemort?" Draco asked.   
  
"No," Barandor replied. "It would me make me superior to Voldemort."   
  
"Voldemort was a coward," Draco said. "And he's dead. Some name to live up to."   
  
"You are the coward!" Barandor cried. "All you had to do was kill him, you could have even made it look like an accident. But instead you turned your back, like a coward. You went into hiding, too afraid to show your face."   
  
"Wrong, I went into hiding to get away from Voldemort and my father. And yes, I refused to kill Potter." Draco said bitterly, glaring at his cousin. Harry was amazed to see such hatred between Draco and his cousin. He thought that only he and Dudley hated each other this much.   
  
"That was why you didn't join the Death Eaters?" Harry asked Draco. He didn't answer.   
  
"Draco..." Lance warned.   
  
"Yes," Draco hissed, turning to Harry. "Before you got branded with the Death Mark, you had to complete a task of loyalty. Mine was to dispose of _you._"   
  
"Why didn't you do it?" Harry asked.   
  
"For Merlin's sake, Potter, it was nineteen years ago," Draco replied. "It doesn't matter now."   
  
"Why didn't you do it?" Harry asked again, slightly raising his voice. Draco stared at Harry, daring to not respond. It was as direct question from a superior, the Commander in Chief even. He had to answer.   
  
"Because my father was a coward and a liar," Draco replied. "I was not about to follow in his footsteps. I knew that you were the only one who could stop Voldemort and end everything."   
  
"And because you were a coward!" Barandor added.   
  
"_Silentium!_" Harry and Draco both cried in unison. Both wizards cast their Silencing Spell so strongly that it knocked Barandor out.   
  
"So you refused to kill me," Harry repeated, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.   
  
"Oh don't get all sentimental, Potter," Draco spat. "It was almost twenty years ago."   
  
Harry smiled and patted Draco on the shoulder.   
  
"Careful, Potter," Draco spat. He glared at Harry and turned to walked away. "Seeing as though this mess in under control, I'm going home now."   
  
"I expect to see you on the field next Wednesday!" Harry yelled at his back.   
  
"Next Wednesday?" Ginny cried. George and Ron had released them from their binding and she ran to her husband.   
  
"Yes, next Wednesday," Harry replied. "That gives me a few days at home to rest up."   
  
"Home?" Ginny asked. "We're going home?" Harry nodded and she threw her arms around his neck.   
  
"Daddy!" Reagan cried.   
  
"Hey!" He scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly.   
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.   
  
"Aren't I always?" he responded. His daughter nodded.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "I'm just a bit tired."   
  
"That's understandable," Harry said. He moved to hug Hermione who blushed as she wiped tears away from her eyes.   
  
"You know, there wasn't a moment where I didn't think you'd come for us," Ginny said to her husband.   
  
"I told you, Ginny," he said. "A long time ago I saved your life. I vowed afterwards to never let you get hurt again. I'll always rescue you." Harry hugged his wife and let a tear roll down his cheek.   
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried and threw her arms around him again. Harry patted her back affectionately before she let go and threw her arms around her own husband.   
  
"That was definitely, urm,_ interesting,_" James said coming up next to his father, rubbing his wrists.   
  
"James," Ginny and Harry both said before engulfing their eldest son into a hug.   
  
"Where's Darenn?" Harry asked, glancing around the room.   
  
"He's coming," Lance replied. "He remained outside, out of harm's way."   
  
"Good thinking," Harry said and shook his colleague's hand. "Thanks."   
  
"That was pretty impressive, Harry," Imaera said to him. "The whole wandless magic bit was pretty intense."   
  
"Its not a regular thing," Harry answered.   
  
"But it was cool!" James exclaimed and everyone laughed. Soon Darenn, Remus, Andrew, and the younger Aurors filed into the room followed by Josh, Clyde Harrison and Frank Migee.   
  
"So this is our man," Frank Migee said walking to the unconscious body of Baraondor.   
  
"Yes, sir," Harry replied. "Meet Lord Barandor, also known as Kevin Brown."   
  
"Doesn't look all that dangerous," Harrison said. "Who'd have known?"   
  
"Well he is quite dangerous, sir," Harry answered. "Ah, Mr. Migee, I'd like you to meet Hermione Weasley, the British Minister of Magic. Hermione, Frank Migee, the American Minster of Magic."   
  
"Nice to meet you," Hermione said shaking his hand. "I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."   
  
"Quite all right," Frank said shaking her head.   
  
"Where's Kelsey?" Andrew asked.   
  
Harry glanced around for the little girl, having completely forgotten about her.   
  
"There she is," Erika pointed. Lying on a blanket in the corner was the sleeping form of Kelsey, completely oblivious to what had just happened.   
  
"The poor thing!" Hermione cried taking a step towards her.   
  
"Hermione, she's fine," Ron said following his wife. "She's lucky she slept through it."   
  
Harry chuckled as the two lightly bickered about Kelsey.   
  
"You about ready?" Harry asked Reagan. She glanced up at him.   
  
"Daddy, I am definitely ready to go home."   
  
"Good," he replied. "'Cause I am too."   
_A/N: I researched the actual incantation for the Silenceing Charm, but one is never given. So I made one up. There is a Star Wars reference. He he he, I was having a bit of fun with these references lately. Ah!!! The end!!! Well, almost......(*grins mischievously*)_  
  



	21. Epilogue: Christmas at the Potter's

  
  
**Epilogue: Christmas at the Potters**   
_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own what I made up. _   
  
  
  
_BOOM!!_ The entire house shook under the low rumble.   
  
"James and Darenn!" Ginny yelled. Ginny followed the sound of the explosion into their room.   
  
"That was great!" Darenn cried. Darenn, George, James and Paul were all sitting around the room admiring the fireworks exploding around the room.   
  
"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" she cried, sounding a bit like her mother.   
  
"Hi Mum!" Darenn grinned. Ginny glared at George.   
  
"Now now Gin," George said and walked over to her. "Come on, see, they don't make a mess and they're gone in a few seconds." Unfortunately he was right.   
  
"Please don't encourage them, George," Ginny scolded.   
  
George smiled and gave his sister a hug. "I love you too, Gin," he mocked. Ginny playfully smacked his shoulder and pushed him away. He laughed and tossed another firework into the air, and the house shook again.   
  
"What are those things?" she asked.   
  
"Mini Miracles," George replied. "They're new. You throw them in the air and they explode without the use of a wand. Its like fireworks filled with glitter and it all disappears within seconds."   
  
Ginny shook her head. "They'll be here any moment. I want you all in the sitting room when they arrive."   
  
George nodded in understanding and turned back to his nephews.   
  
"Five minutes, George," she reminded.   
  
George nodded and she left him to herd the boys into the siting room.   
  
Due to the wager that had been placed on the Quidditch game during the summer, the American Potters were coming to England for the holidays. Harry had left an hour earlier to meet them at the Distance Jumper Station, so they should be arriving back at any moment. The entire Weasley family was there, and a few of the Potter family were coming from American. Andrew and his wife, Hannah and their children Garett and Ali; Ben Jr. and Angela, Julie and Kelsey, and Josh Potter were the only ones coming. Due to the events over the summer, many of the American Potters had opted to stay in American. In the back of his mind, Ginny knew Harry was a tad disappointed, however, she knew that the people who really cared about Harry where the ones who were one their way.   
  
She walked back down the hall and into the sitting room where the majority of the Weasley's were gathered. Ginny smiled at her family. She was happy that they all had agreed to have Christmas at her house this year. Usually it was done at the Burrow, and she had been apprehensive in asking her Mum if it was all right to move it for a year. Molly agreed whole heartily, saying that her kitchen was getting to small for their growing family. Besides, Harry and Ginny's house had enough room to feed the Weasleys and the Potters.   
  
However, getting all of the Potters and the Weasleys had been a bit of a task. The American Potters weren't the problem. It was British ones. Specifically, her eldest son had been the problem. There was a Holiday Ball at Hogwarts this year. James wanted to stay at school for the holidays so he could attend the dance and Harry wanted him home for the entire break. Getting the James home had been a huge row between Harry and James which had ended in a even larger hassle for Ginny. In the end, Ginny had to find the middle ground between the two and suggest that if James was home for Christmas Eve, Christmas day, the New Year, and when the American Potters arrived, then Harry would allow him to attend the Ball on Christmas night. Both father and son ahd agreed. James, Darenn and Reagan had returned home a few days earlier and James and Harry had been walking on eggshells around each other since.   
  
Getting all the Weasleys had been difficult as well. Molly had insisted that every Weasley attend the arrival of the American Potters and the Christmas dinner. Bill and Charlie had been the biggest problems. Charlie, and his wife Caroline, lived in Romania where Charlie was the Head of the Field Office of Dragon Welfare in the Romanian Department of Magical Creatures and Caroline was the Professor of Magical Creatures at the Romanian School for the Magical Arts. Their children, Mackenzie and Jordan, had both attended Hogwarts. Mackenzie had already left Hogwarts and Jordan was a Fifth year.   
  
Bill and his wife Elizabeth lived in Egypt where Bill was a Curse Breaker for the Egypt Branch of Gingotts Bank. Elizabeth was a Egyptian Translator of Hieroglyphics. Their boys, William and Cameron had also attended Hogwarts. William had already left Hogwarts, and Cameron was in his Seventh year. Both Bill and Charlie had a hard time getting time off to come but in the end they were both successful. Their dual success rates could have been in part to the British Minister of Magic requesting they have the time off, but that could also be a perk of being related to her. William and Mackenzie were both Aurors and had been stationed in New York, monitoring for any signs of the Barangers still loyal to Lord Barandor. However, they didn't have as hard of a time getting time off as their fathers had. It might have had something to do with the fact that their Commander in Chief was also their Uncle.   
  
Ginny sat down next to Hermione who was rubbing her head.   
  
"Now, Hermione," Ginny began. "You can't honestly have a headache?"   
  
Hermione managed a smile. "It was a long day at work."   
  
Ginny laughed. "Did you imagine twenty years ago that our lives would be like this?" Hermione chucked and Ginny nudged her.   
  
"Ginny, twenty years ago I was a Sixth year worried about my N.E.W.T.'s," Hermione replied.   
  
"And if Ron was going to ask you to the Yule Ball," Ginny said.   
  
"Well, he did put it off till the last minute!" Hermione exclaimed. "At least Harry asked you weeks in advance."   
  
"Well he had to," Ginny answered. "Neville said that if Harry didn't have any intentions of asking me then he was going to ask me again himself. When Harry asked me, he actually said, 'Would you allow me to save your feet at the dance?'"   
  
"He didn't!" Hermione cried.   
  
Ginny was fighting the fit of giggles in her stomach. "Yes, he did. At first I had no idea what he was talking about. Then he proceeded to explain it to me and we both ended up laughing for hours about it. Neville ended up taking some girl a year younger than him, you know that dark haired girl in my year? Anyway, when we saw Neville and her at the dance we couldn't stop laughing. She had the worst look on her face! I felt so bad, she looked like she was in so much pain!"   
  
"I always wondered why you two kept laughing that year," Hermione said, trying to catch her breath.   
  
"Oh poor Neville!" Ginny giggled. "He turned out okay, though."   
  
"He got honors in Herbology," Hermione pointed out. "And now he works for the British Bureau of Magical Plants and Fungi. He wrote a book too."   
  
"That's true," Ginny replied. "Neville turned out okay. I'm actually quite proud of old Neville. Especially after what he's been through."   
  
"Mum, Dad's almost here," Reagan announced. Ginny nodded at her daughter, still amazed that she shared a magical bond with her husband. Over the past six months, Reagan and Harry had been working to control it. Hermione's idea for them to 'shut their minds, like slamming a door,' had actually worked well. They were still very sensitive of each other, and Reagan's absence at home could have had something to do with its progression.   
  
Reagan sat at Ginny's feet and played with Abby's new black kitten. Hermione had decided that it was important for Abby and Andy to have pets, to teach responsibility ("Honestly, Hermione," Ron had said, "they're six years old!"). Hermione had promptly gotten each twin a kitten, and Ginny was convinced they were part kneazle.   
  
As Ginny opened her mouth to yell for George and the boys, they came into the room, shaking the magical glitter off of their sweaters.   
  
"No worries, Gin!" George said, seeing her expression and he patted her on the shoulder. Ginny rolled her eyes. After the summer, George had been more like, well, his usual self. He was more like he was before Fred died. He was happy and giddy and go-lucky again. Ginny had realized that she missed the goofy George, he George from Fred and George.   
  
"Now, Gin, how weird does this look?" Charlie asked. "They walk in and we're sitting here like a painting."   
  
Ginny sighed. "Would you rather we were standing all over the place?" she asked.   
  
"Yes," several people answered at once.   
  
"Well, as long as we all stay in the same vicinity," she replied. As soon as she spoke, everyone got up and moved around.   
  
"Come on Ginny," Hermione said getting up. "Lets go and check on your Mum." Ginny sighed and followed her sister-in-law through to the kitchen, thinking her husband was insane for wanting thirty seven of his relatives under their roof.   
  
The house elves had been busy all week long preparing for their guests. The enormous Christmas tree sat magnificently in the middle of the living room, with beautiful gold decorations. Greenery was draped throughout the house with red bows, and tiny candles accenting them wonderfully. Luxurious tents had been set up in the backyard for the American Potters to stay in, and they had all been reinforced with Warming charms. Ginny had inspected them earlier this morning and was pleased to see that there were decorations in their as well.   
  
  
  
_Meanwhile, outside, in the cold British winter..._   
  
"Now, Harry, where do you plan to put us all?" Andrew asked as they walked towards the door.   
  
"Oh, we put up makeshift tents in the back," Harry replied.   
  
"Tents, like camping tents?" Angela asked.   
  
"No, more like guesthouses," Harry explained. He stopped when he got to the door.   
  
"Now explain to me why we arrived outside your house?" Andrew asked.   
  
"Because the wards on the house won't allow Apparating or Portkeys inside the house," Harry answered. "And there were too many of you to Floo in." He glanced in the window and saw Ginny in the kitchen talking to Hermione. Reagan came in and excitedly said something to her mother. Ginny smoothed her daughter's hair and the two women followed the eager First year into the other room.   
  
"Ready?" he asked looking at his American relatives. They all nodded energetically either from excitement or from the cold. He turned and opened the door, inviting his new family into his home.   
  
"We're here!" he cried into the house. He lead his foreign relatives into the sitting room where the majority of the Weasleys seemed to be located.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Hello!"   
  
A chorus of welcomes came at them as they entered the room. The American Potters looked a bit shocked to see a room full of red headed people.   
  
Harry smiled and introduced everyone to each other. Mackenzie, Cameron, William and Philip, the four eldest Weasley grandchildren, came and took their luggage. Harry motioned towards the entry where the house elves would take the luggage to the tents.   
  
"Welcome to England!" Hermione was saying to the Potters and shaking their hands. George was somewhere in the mix of people, his laugh could be heard distinctively over the noise. Harry stood and grinned like a twiterpated school boy.   
  
"Harry," Ginny said touching his arm. He looked at her, thankful for what he had. For what he had almost lost.   
  
"Hey, Gin," he said pulling her close to him.   
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.   
  
"Am I? Are you kidding me? I'm great."   
  
"Good," she replied.   
  
"I never thought this was possible," he admitted.   
  
"What?"   
  
"This. Having the Potters and the Weasleys under the same roof."   
  
Ginny smiled at her husband. "It can happen again, you know."   
  
"I know," he sighed. "Its just one of those silly dream come true kind of things."   
  
Ginny laughed. "Well, is there any other dream you want to come true, Mr. Potter?"   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that an invitation, Mrs. Potter?"   
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed and batted his playfully. "Keep it PG, okay?"   
  
"I'll try," he laughed. "Merry Christmas, Ginny."   
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry," she replied and snuggled into his chest.   
  
"Urh," he groaned.   
  
"Harry," Ginny warned.   
  
"No, not that. Its just..." Harry looked over towards the kitchen. Ginny followed his glance and saw Reagan standing with her arms crossed.   
  
"You two have got to get better at that."   
  
"I know, I know, but I'm hungry too!" he said. Ginny laughed at him and made an attempt to move everyone towards the dining room. Harry watched as his wife moved his family out of the sitting room and towards the dining room and smiled for what he had. He had what he had always wanted: Ginny, James, Darenn, Reagan, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys; a _family._   
  
With that, Harry went into the dining room, no longer able to control his stomach from rumbling.   
  
  
  
_A/N: Thank Merlin, I'm done! I think I'm going to cry! My first fan fic! All grown up and moving on! Okay now, seriously, thank you to everyone who reviewed, it is so encouraging to read what you all think. The 'twiterpated' comment is form Disney's Bambi. Oh, and to I started on the sequel. Fasten your seat belts, that will be a bumpy ride! But you might have to wait a week or two, you know, to let everything settle. But keep checking! If you want an e-mail when I post the sequel, leave me your e-mail address in the review box. And if you take the time to open the review box and log in (and even if you don't log in) would you be so kind to tell me what you thought of my very first fan fic. I would deeply appreciate it. Thanks! ~EE_  
  



End file.
